Naruto: The Next King of Games
by The First Kitsukage
Summary: Naruto the new kid on the block, when he duels the school bully and wins. Everthing, even the world, will never be the same. As he is selceted to go to a Dueling school. No 5D cards, or timeline, 100 years after GX NaruHina maybe Tayuya added READ PROFILE
1. The Next King of Games

**Naruto the new kid on the block, when he duels the school bully and wins. Everything, even the world, will never be the same. As he is selected to go to a Dueling school. No 5D cards, or timeline, 100 years after GX.**

**Will involve cards I have, and maybe some BS cards. If you have a card Idea send it to me and I'll think about it. No 5D Turners, Physic's, and Synchro cards. **

**I own nothing not Yu-gi-oh Not Naruto or any other cross over elements I might use.**

**I fix what I could, the monster states and Life point might be easier to read now, I hope.**

**Let's go**

Naruto, age 13 was getting ready for his first day at school. Man that sucked. He had wanted to go to Dual School but he couldn't. His mom said wait tell next year and we can do it for free. Naruto couldn't argue over that. Free was nice.

"Now Naruto, remember to make a good first impression."

"Yes mom, come on Kyuubi, if I'm suffering at school you are too." Naruto made a move for his pet fox Kyuubi. This fox was born with nine tails. Different to be sure, but Naruto didn't care, they did everything together. But not today. Kyuubi didn't want to go to school. But Naruto wasn't going to give him a choice in the matter.

"Naruto, don't take Kyuubi with you today. You know pets are not allowed at school." Kushina scolded.

"That never stopped me before." Naruto finished his sentences right before Kyuubi toke drastic measures to insure that he stayed. Kyuubi brought out his claws and cut Naruto's face up. Naruto was now holding his face in pain."OWWW damn it Kyuubi that hurt!" Kyuubi just strutted his stuff as he walks away slowly from his work, feeling quiet prod of himself. But Naruto got the last laugh as his bag him in his backpack. He zipped up both sides, but left enough room for Kyuubi to pop his head out. When he did Kyuubi gave the meanest look he could. Naruto just shut that up with a treat. Kyuubi ate the treat happily and went inside the backpack for a little nap.

"Well, seeing as you've already decided to take him and he is in side already, its fine. Now, be good okay, and don't break any hearts." Kushina said hugging her son.

"Mom."

"Alright, alright. The bus will be here any moment, love you son."

"Love you too mom. Oh crap, almost forgot my cards." Naruto picked up his dueling deck. They weren't the best cards, but he and his father worked on it for hours, before... Naruto banished those thoughts out of his mind as the bus came. He got on and went to the back. He sat next to a kid with wild hair. He had 2 red triangles on his face pointing down, and was wearing a gray hooded jacket.

"What's up my name is Naruto Namikaze, what's yours?" Naruto asked the kid nicely.

"Name's Kiba. You new here?" He said.

"Yeah, just moved here. So are you a dualist?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah..." Kiba toke out his deck. "... I use an Earth type deck beast, Rock, and some Dinosaurs. What about you?"

"I use Spell casters mainly, but I use Elemental heroes with some other cards."

"Spell Casters huh? And Elemental Heroes. Neither of them has been used since the time of the first King of games Yugi and the 2nd King of games Jaden. Are you good with them?"

"I like to think so."

"Grrrrr."

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"What's what?" Kiba asked knowing the answer.

*Bark bark* Akamaru pop his head out of Kiba's bag.

"Wow, cool, you have a dog? Check this out, come on out Kyuubi." Naruto's fox Kyuubi popped out. And they both looked at each other. They were about to ribbed each other's throat out. "Kyuubi behave!"

"You too Akamaru." The two young teens scolded their pets. "That fox is cool, but he doesn't hold a candle to my Akamaru." Kiba boasted.

"Like wise, and double on that dog holding a candle to my Kyuubi." Both looked at each other with fire in their eyes.

"I think we're going to be good friends." Kiba laughed.

"Me too, hay you said you like Earth type cards right? Well take this card. I hope it helps your deck." Naruto handed him a Gaia Power card.

"Wow cool. I've been looking forever for this card, hear take this, I have no use for a spell caster monster."

"Wow a Dharc the Dark Charmer! This is hard as hell to get! Where did you get it!"

"My big sister gave it to me a year ago before see went to Duel Academy, cool huh?"

"Yeah, your sisters cool. Oh, it looks like we're here."

All of the kids filed out of the school bus. And the first thing everyone saw was a duel going on. So naturally everyone went to go watch.

"All man, it's Suigetsu." Kiba said with disgust.

"Who?"

"Oh right, your new here. Well, he and his buddy are the school bullies. They bully people into dueling them and then take their rarest card when they lose."

They continued to watch the match. On one side a young girl about their age, with white eyes and black hair had only 2000 LP left, but she had the advantage, she had St. Joan, the fusion, and Iris, The Earth Mother on the field. The other guy Suigetsu only had Silent Swordsman Lv 5 and Gilford the Legend and only 1500LP left. But it was his turn.

"Now, my draw... yes, I got what I need. I play Command Knight in attack mode."

**Command Knight Atk/Def 1200/1600**

"And you know what that means right? All my monsters gain 400 attack points."

**Gilford the Legend ATK: 2600 - 3000**

**Silent Swordsman Lv 5 ATK: 2300 - 2700**

**Command Knight ATK: 1200 - 1600**

"Now Gilford attack, St. Joan. And Silent Swordsman, attack Iris now!"

Gilford cut down Joan and she was destroyed dealing 200 point of damage to the girl. The Silent Swordsman also attacked Iris the Earth mother destroying her as well, dealing 300 points of damage to the girl.

Girl: 2000 - 1500LP

"And now, go Command Knight, attack her directly end this now!"

Command Knight did what it was told, and attacked the girl, taking away the rest of her life points

Girl: 1500 - 0000LP

"No, I lost." The girl fell to her knees.

Suigetsu walked up to the fallen girl. "I'll take that." Suigetsu snatched up her rarest card. St. Joan.

_**(Now my St. Joan was just an uncommon card. Now it's so hard to find a non-promo that I think it's rare. )**_

"No, please I'll give you any other card, but that one. My mother gave me that one before she died." The girl cried out.

"Too bad, I can't believe it. I finally have St. Joan. I'd prefer Guardian Angel Joan, but this'll do." He said with a smile.

"Hey give that back!" A red head yelled and almost attack him.

"Back off Tayuya, you've gotten soft since the last time we hung out." He said backhanding her.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled running to the rescue. He's seen enough, his mother always told him to respect girls. And that was what this guy wasn't doing. "Apologize and give that girl her card back!" He demanded.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Kiba face palmed himself. "Naruto you idiot."

"Hey kid, who do you think you are. Tell you what. Give me your rarest card, and I'll let this one slid this one time." He said with a smile.

"No, I'm not giving you my rarest card."

"Fine, I'll duel you for it. If win, you give me your rarest card. If you win, I'll give her back her card. You game, or are you to afraid of losing your card to me." He said think about another rare card. "But first show me your rarest card so I know I'm not dueling for a lemon."

"Fine..." Naruto looked though all his cards and he found it. "... will this do?" Naruto showed him and everyone else his rarest card. An original Dark Magician. Everyone was gawking. How in the hell did this kid get his hands on one of the rarest cards in the game.

"Yeah, that'll do nicely." He had a creepy smile. "Game on!"

"No don't, don't risk your Dark Magician for me!" The girl had tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, this guy is going down. Game on!"

4000LP/4000LP

"I'll go first... I'll play Shien's Footsoldier in attack mode!"

**Shien's Footsoldier ATK/DEF 700/300**

"And that will end my turn." He said with a smile.

"Alright, my turn... I'll summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode!"

**EH Wildheart ATK/DEF 1500/1600**

"Attack his Footsoldier!"

Wildheart chopped the little monkey in half.

Suigetsu: 4000 - 3200LP

"So sorry about your little monkey."

"Yeah, you'll be sorry, now that my Shien's Footsoldier was destroyed, I can now summon from my deck a new monster and I chose The Six Samurai - Yariza in attack mode.

**The Six Samurai - Yariza ATK/DEF 1000/500**

"Nice, but it's still weaker than my monster, but I end my turn."

"My move, I play Reinforcements of the Army. And now I can add one level 4 or lower type monster my deck and place it in my hand. And I chose Command Knight! But I'll play Marauding Captain and with its effect, I can also play The Six Samurai - Zanji also in attack mode.

**Marauding Captain ATK/DEF 1200/400**

**The Six Samurai - Zanji ATK/DEF 1800/1300**

"But that's not all; I also equip Legendary Ebon Steed to The Six Samurai - Zanji, increasing his attack point s by 200. And another to The Six Samurai - Yariza

**The Six Samurai - Zanji ATK 1800 - 2000**

**The Six Samurai - Yariza ATK 1000 - 1200**

"Now Six Samurai - Zanji attack Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

With the power difference, Wildheart was no match for Zanji and was destroyed.

Naruto: 4000 - 3500LP

"Now that you're defenseless, Yariza, Marauding Captain attack him directly!"

Naruto: 3500 - 1100LP

"Now, I'll end my turn with a face down card. Your go."

Naruto was in a bad spot, its barley his second turn and his already lost more than half of his life points.

"Nice move, but now it's my turn. I play Pot of Greed, cool, now I play, E - Emergency call. I can now get any Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand. And I chose, Elemental Hero Avian! Now I fuse Elemental Hero Avian with, Elemental Hero Burshinatrix to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!

**EH Flame Wingman ATK/DEF 2100/1200**

"Lucky draw."

"Luck has nothing to do with it, but I'm not done yet. Now I play O - Oversoul to resummon Elemental Hero Avian, but I'm going to sacrifice him in order to summon Elemental Hero Necroshade

**EH Necroshade ATK/DEF 1600/1800**

"Crap."

"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attack Marauding Captain!"

The fire of the Flame Wingman burned Marauding Captain to nothing. Then Elemental Hero Flame Wingman was right in front of Suigetsu.

"Now show him your special power and burn 1200 life points from his score."

Flame Wingman did what he was told and burned 1200 more life points from Suigetsu

Suigetsu 3200 - 600LP

"Now Elemental Hero Necroshade attack The Six Samurai - Yariza. NOW!"

Necroshade did what he was told, but only the horse was destroyed not Yariza.

Suigetsu 600 - 200LP

"What happened? Yariza should have been destroyed. What happened?"

"Be of my Legendary Ebon Steed my monsters won't be destroyed for one attack, instead they will go. Nice huh?"

"Yeah, that was nice. So I'll end with 2 face downs."

"Good now it's time to end this. First I'll play Card of Sanctity, now we draw until we have 6 cards." They both did. "Now I'll play Card Destruction. Now we must discard our hand and draw a new one, perceft. Now I'll play pot of Greed like you. And Card of Safe return. I'll sacrifice both of my monsters in order to summon Gilford the Legend. His effect is unable to activate right now, a well. But I'll play my face down card. Backs to the wall, I pay life points tell I have 100 but now I can summon Six Samurai monsters from my grave yard until I have no more free spaces, and draw 4 new cards. Now I summon The Six Samurai Zanji, Yariza, Iron, and Nisashi! Now Equip Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade to Gilford, my Ebon Steed to Nisashi, and my Lighting Blade to Zanji and Fusion Sword Murasame Blade to Irou.

**Gilford the Legend ATK: 2600 - 2900**

**The Six Samurai Zanji ATK: 1800 - 2600**

**The Six Samurai Iron ATK: 1700 -2500**

**The Six Samurai Nisashi ATK: 1400 - 1600**

**The Six Samurai Yariza ATK/DEF 1000/500**

"Now Zanji attack his Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman was destroyed.

"Now it's time your Elemental Hero Necroshade shared the same fate. Nisashi attack!"

"But they'll both be destroyed. So why?"

"Because of my steed, it'll die and not my Samurai."

And then joined Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.

"And now that you're defenseless..."

"Sorry, but I'm not, when you destroyed my Elemental Hero Necroshade you triggered my trap Hero Signal! This allows me to summon 1 level 4 or lower Elemental Hero monster from my deck to the field. And I chose, Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode."

**EH Clayman ATK/DEF 800/2000**

"Darn. Alwell. Irou attack!"

Irou just sliced up Clayman destroying it.

"Now finish him off Gilford!" The mightiest of all his monsters attacked.

"So sorry but I activate Draining shield. Thanks to this, your attack is negates and my life points increases by your monsters attack points. So I now gain 2900 life points."

Naruto: 200 - 3100LP

"Now Nisashi attack again!"

"What!"

"In case you're wondering why I can do this is because of its effect, it can attack twice. But Now I play Pyramid Energy. This increases my monsters attack points to 1400!"

**The Six Samurai Nisashi ATK: 1400 - 1800**

Naruto: 3100 - 1500LP

"Six Samurai Yariza Attack!"

**The Six Samurai Yariza ATK: 1000 - 1200**

Naruto: 1500 - 300LP

"I end my turn You may have lived from this attack. But your one attack away from losing your Dark Magician."

"Sorry, but I win."

"Huh?"

Everyone was looking at the kid like he was crazy or something.

"I activate Elemental Hero Necroshade's effect, and I summon Elemental Hero BladeEdge."

**EH BladeEdge ATK/DEF 2600/1800**

"What good will he do?"

"Now I can win, I play H - Heated Heart. This raises my Bladedge's attack by 500 making him stronger than any monster you have. BladeEdge attack his Gilford the Legend!"

"NO!"

**EH BladeEdge ATK: 2600 - 3100**

Elemental Hero BladeEdge sliced right through Gilford the Legend's sword and right into him, he did his death and was destroyed.

Suigetsu 100 - 0000LP

"That's game. Believe it!"

"What? How? I lost? But I never lose?"

"Now Hand over St. Joan as we agreed."

"Grrr! You win this round. But I'll be back." He tossed Naruto the card and ran.

"Here you go."

"Th-th-thank you."

"No problem. I don't like anyone picking on a pretty girl." Naruto said mindlessly.

"Wow!"

"I can't believe it!"

"That new kid beat Suigetsu!"

That was heard over and over form the audience that acuminated.

"Wow! That was great; I can't believe that you beat that guy Naruto! Man I'm glad I'm friends with you!" Kiba yelled giving Naruto a Simi hug.

"Hey, kid."

Naruto looked at the Red head from earlier.

"Thanks for sticking up for Hinata. I owe you one. My name is Tayuya. And this is my cute little friend Hinata." The red head said putting Hinata in the spot light.

"Well I'm glad I meat ya both."

*Ring* *Ring*

The bell rang singeing that school had started. School was boring, well schools are always boring. But the whole school was a buzz about the new kid who beat Suigetsu. The undefeated school bully lost in an instant. For the rest of the day Naruto was bombarded with questions about who taught him how to duel, and some were asking him to train them. Naruto just tried to hang out with his new friends Kiba, Hinata and Tayuya. But it wasn't tell after school when things started to pick up. That guy came back, but he had someone else with him.

"You remember me kid. I want a rematch to prove to all of these kids that your win was a fluke." Suigetsu boasted.

"Alright, if you want to duel again, then I'll be happy to beat you again."

"You miss understand it's going to be a 2 on 2. Me and my buddy Jugo vs. you and whoever you want."

"Fine, Kiba, would like the honors of helping me put these two jerks in their place?"

"I would love too. Just let me get my deck, and my disk, here Naruto, take my spare." Kiba tossed Naruto his spare duel disk, and put on his own.

"But first, the rules for this tag duel. Both players of each team will go at the same time, that way we save time. And both players will have their battle at the same time. Agreed?" Suigetsu

"Fine by me. Naruto?"

"No prob. Now..."

"LETS DUEL!" They all said at once. Everyone went outside to watch this match. A rematch of sorts but with a tag team twist.

8000/8000LP

"We'll begin..." Jugo proclaimed as he drew his card. "And I'll start with this! I play this card face down and this card in attack mode go Dark Blade!"

**Dark Blade ATK/DEF 1800/1500**

"I'll continue our turn with this in attack mode Darkfire Soldier #2!"

**Darkfire Soldier #2 ATK/DEF 1700/1100**

"Lets go Kiba I'll place this card face and this card in face down defense mode."

"Then I'll take charge of this duel now. I'll play the field card Wasteland."

All around them the field became a wasteland.

"I'll play this card face down and this card in attack mode. Go Black Velioci!" Kiba yelled

**Black Velioci ATK/DEF 1800/300**

"And thanks to wasteland. Its attack and defense get a 200 point boost."

**Black Velioci ATK/DEF: 1800/500 - 2000/500**

"Go attack Darkfire Soldier #2! And his attack points get a 400 point boost."

**Black Velioci ATK: 2000 - 2400**

"Crap." Suigetsu was mad.

S and J 8000-7300LP

Suigetsu played next. "That's nothing. Our turn. I'll play pot of greed. And draw 2 cards and this card in attack mode. Blazing Inpachi and remove one of my fire monster Darkfire Soldier #2 to summon Inferno in attack mode."

**Blazing Inpachi ATK/DEF 1850/0**

**Inferno ATK/DEF 1100/1900**

"Now I'll go. I'll play the field card Mystic Plasma Zone, good bye wasteland."

"Crud!"

"Now I too play pot of greed, and draw 2 cards. I'll plat Pitch-Black Dragon in attack mode. Now I'll equip it to Dark Blade. With my field and my dragon Dark Blade gets 900 attack points more."

**Dark Blade ATK: 1800 -2700**

"Now Dark Blade attack Black Velioci!"

Naruto interrupted. "Not so fast! I activate my trap card! Negate Attack! Now you can't attack for the rest of this turn."

"Dang. I'm done." Suigetsu was less than happy.

"Same here."

"Thanks Naruto, you saved my butt."

"No probe, now let's beat these jerks. I'll flip over my Skelengel in defense mode and now I can draw a card. Now I'll play pot of greed and draw 2 more cards. I'll place 3 cards face down and Obnoxious Celtic Guard in attack mode."

**Obnoxious Celtic Guard ATK/DEF 1400/1200**

**Skelengel ATK/DEF 900/400**

"My move I too play pot of greed. I place two cards face down, and activate the trap card Rock Bombardment. By sending Stone Ogre Grotto the greave I do 500 points of damage to your life points."

S and J 7300-6800LP

"Now I'll attack Inferno with my Obnoxious Celtic Guard!" Naruto continued.

S and J 6800-6500LP

"Black Veloci attack Blazing Inpachi NOW!"

"I don't think so! Activate Shield Spear now Blazing Inpachi's attack point increases by 400.

Blazing Inpachi destroyed Black Veloci.

N and K 8000-7950LP

"Sorry Naruto."

"No problem it happens."

"I'll end my turn with a face down defense monster."

Suigetsu started. "Our turn! Prepare to lose all your monsters. I'll play Blaze Accelerator!"

"Uh-oh. But I activate Magic drain! You must discard a magic card from your hand to use your Blaze Accelerator! "Naruto stated.

"Fine." Suigetsu discarded a magic card. "Now I discard Volcanic Scattershot from my hand and 2 more from my deck and now, all your monsters are burned away."

All three monsters were destroyed by fire.

"And on top of that you lose 500 life points per a Volcanic Scattershot, so that's 1500LPs."

N and K 7950-6450LPs

"Now I set 1 card face down and play Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode."

**Solar Flare Dragon ATK/DEF 1500/1000**

"Now I'll play Mucus Yolk and thanks to Mystic Plasma Zone its attack points gets a 500 point boost and now I play Black Pendant on it."

**Mucus Yolk ATK: 0-1000**

"This is gonna hurt." Kiba stated.

"No it won't. I activate Raigeki Break, now I discard this card and destroy your Dark Blade."

"Darn it! Well it doesn't matter. I..."

"I'm not done yet. I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Marie the Fallen One. And thanks to your own Mystic Plasma Zone Marie's attack points get 500 points stronger."

1700-2200

"While we're at it I activate another Rock Bombardment! The Rock Sprit goes to the grave yard and 500 of your life points with it." Kiba said with a smile.

S and J 6500-6000LP

"It's too soon for you to celebrate. I activate another Shield Spear for Blazing Inpachi!" Jugo yelled.

**Blazing Inpachi ATK 1850 - 2250**

"Oh crud!" Naruto was shocked that his trap was now turned on him.

"HA Blazing Inpachi attack Marie the fallen one."

N and K 6450-6400LP

"Mucus Yolk/Solar Flare Dragon ATTACK!"

N and K 6400-3900LP

"Now Mucus Yolk gets 1000 point boost now."

**Mucus Yolk ATK: 1000-2000**

"But it doesn't end there. Since our turn is over Solar Flare Dragon's effect activates. Now you lose 500 more life points."

N and K 3900-3400LP

"Now it's our turn! But first we get 200 life points thanks to Marie."

N and K 3400-3600LP

"Now it's our turn! And I play Bazoo the Soul-Eater!" Kiba yelled.

"And that's not all! I Play Polymerization and NOW I SUMMON GAIA THE DRAGON CHAMPION!"

**Gaia The Dragon Champion ATK/DEF 2600/2100**

**Bazoo the Soul-Eater ATK/DEF 1600/900**

"Gaia attack Mucus Yolk."

S and J 6400-5800LP

"Now I removed 3 monsters from play, now my Bazoo gets 900 points more."

**Bazoo the Soul-Eater ATK: 1600-2500**

"Attack Solar Flare Dragon!"

S and J 5800-4800LP

"You may have taken out our monsters but thanks to Black Pendant you lose 500 points."

N and K 3600-3100LP

"But I activate my face down card." Suigetsu was not even fazed. "Volcanic Recharge now I get back all 3 Volcanic Scattershots from my grave yard. Now it's our turn! I'll play Battle Footballer in defense mode and switch Blazing Inpachi to defense as well."

**Battle Footballer ATK/DEF 1000/2100**

"And I'll play Witch of the black forest in defense mode as well. Go."

**Witch of the black forest ATK/DEF 1100/1200**

"Now we get 200 more life points."

N and K 3100-3300LP

Kiba started their turn. "Now it's our go, I'll play Giant Soldier of Stone in attack mode."

**Giant Soldier of Stone ATK/DEF 1300/2000**

Naruto went next "I'll set 1 monster in face down defense mode. Gaia attack Battle Footballer!" Battle Footballer was destroyed.

"Bazoo's attack may be back to normal but it doesn't matter, Bazoo attack Blazing Inpachi, Stone Soldier destroy the black witch."

"Heh, thanks to you I can get one monster from my deck with 1500 defense or less and I pick Summoned Skull, now I activate Fires of Doomsday! And it summons 2 Doomsday tokens in defense mode."

0/0 0/0

"Now it's our turn, now I sacrifice one of my tokens to summon Summoned Skull! My strongest monster." Jugo's strongest monster was now on the field.

**Summoned Skull ATK/DEF 2500/1200**

"And thanks to my field, Mystic Plasma Zone, it's stronger than your dragon Champion."

**Summoned Skull ATK 2500-3000**

"And I'll play Flame ruler in attack mode." Suigetsu was grinning

**Flame ruler ATK/DEF 1500/1600**

"Now Summoned Skull attack Gaia the Dragon Champion! Lighting strike!"

The Skull's lighting attack smites the Dragon Champion.

N and K 3300-2900LP

"Now Flame Ruler attack the Stone Soldier!"

N and K 2900-2700LP

"Your turn and make it good, because it's your last turn." Suigetsu was grinning madly.

"Our turn. And now we get another 200 life points."

N and K 2700-2900LP

_'No I can't play anything this turn!'_

"Alright, I drew Lost Guardian!"

**Lost Guardian ATK/DEF 100/?**

"Now its defense points get 700 points per a rock type monster out of play. And that's 3 so it gets 2100 defense points."

**Lost Guardian ATK/DEF: 100/2100**

"I'm done." Kiba said.

"I end my turn." Naruto looked a little down.

"Then it's our turn!" Suigetsu yelled happily. "Now I sacrifice Flame Ruler and use its effect to summon Tyrant Dragon!"

**Tyrant Dragon ATK/DEF 2900/2500**

"Tyrant Dragon destroy both of Kiba's monsters!"

"Crap!"

"Summon Skull destroy the face down card!"

The face down monster was Magician of Faith."Yes now I get back my pot of greed."

"But now there you're defenseless." Jugo said smugly.

"But it's our turn now, and Marie gives us 200 more points"

N and K 2900-3100LP

"I play Spear dragon in defense mode." Naruto placed is monster on the field.

**Spear dragon A/D 1900/0**

"And I'll play another Giant soldier of stone defense mode!"

**Giant soldier of stone A/D 1300/2000**

"We're done." Kiba said

Both Suigetsu and Jugo drew their cards. But they looked mad.

"Well, Tyrant Dragon attack, destroy both of their monsters." Tyrant Dragon fired a beam of fire attacked and destroyed both of the monsters.

"NOW SUMMONED SKULL ATTACK THEM DIRECTLY!" Jugo yelled.

N and K 3100-100LP

"To end our turn I place 1 card face down."

"Our turn...

"Not so fast, I play disappear. It removes 1 monster in your graveyard from play, and I chose Marie the Fallen One, now you can't grain anymore life points. Give up now, you can't win.

_'Man we can't win...'_

"Swords of Revealing Light!"

Everyone looked at Naruto.

"Swords of Revealing Light! How can you get so lucky! Darn it!" Suigetsu was grinding his teeth.

"Wow, that's got to be the luckiest draw I've seen." Kiba commented. "I can't play any cards this turn."

"I play Monster Reborn! And bring back Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Naruto looked confident. "Were done."

**Gaia the Fierce Knight A/D 2300/2100**

Suigetsu and Jugo ended their turn, they had nothing to play.

3-2

Both Kiba and Naruto passed this turn.

Suigetsu and Jugo again passed their turn.

2-1

Both Kiba and Naruto passed this turn.

Suigetsu and Jugo again passed their turn.

1-0

"Your swords didn't give you what you needed did it? This is your last turn make it good." Suigetsu was smug.

"Alright I play Gaia Power! This gets rid of your Mystic Plasma Zone."

Naruto smirked at both Suigetsu and Jugo. "You guys dueled well, but now the duel ends..."

"What!" Both Suigetsu and Jugo questioned.

"...Starting with this card Black Luster Ritual."

Two swords crossed and 2 fire caldrons appeared.

"I sacrifice the Kuriboh in my hand and Gaia the Fierce Knight on the field!"

Black Luster Ritual was completed. "Now come forth Black Luster Soldier!"

**Black Luster Soldier A/D 3000/2500**

"And thanks to my Gaia Power, it gets 500 more points."

**Black Luster Soldier ATK: 3000-3500**

"But we're not done, I play Double Attack and I discard this card for it to activate." Kiba played his magic card.

Double Attack's energy powered up Black Luster Soldier.

"But I'm not stopping there! I play Megamorph and equip it to Black Luster Soldier, since our life points are less than yours Black Luster Soldier's attack points doubled.

**Black Luster Soldier ATK:** **3500-7000**

"NOOOO!" Suigetsu yelled knowing was gonna happen.

"Black Luster Soldier attack the Summoned Skull! Chaos Blade attack!" The Summoned Skull was split in half from top to bottom and was destroyed.

S and J 4800-300LP

Naruto looked at Suigetsu. "Now go Black Luster Soldier attack Tyrant Dragon!"

Black Luster Soldier Charged Tyrant Dragon jumped up and sliced it from head to tail and jumped away. And then Tyrant Dragon exploded in a blaze of fire.

"NOOOOO!"

S and J 300-0LP

"That's game, believe it!"

The crowd that had gathered to watch was in shock and awe. 'Wow' and 'I can't believe it' were heard thru out the crowd... again.

"No... we lost." Both Suigetsu and Jugo fell to their knees.

*Clap* *Clap*

"What a most exciting duel." A man walked up to Naruto and Kiba. "And you two, barley meeting today and yet you play together so well that you'd think you've been tag team partners for years." The man commented.

"Well, um, thanks." Kiba rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, Kiba and I can take any one!" Naruto gave him a thumps up.

"Well, I might be able to help you prove it young man. You see I saw your last duel with that boy. And I must say, I'm impressed. I have here a ticket to enter an entrance exam for the best dueling school in the world. Duel Academy. If you want to prove to the world that you're the best." The man was handing him a card.

"Sorry, can't take it." Naruto said calmly.

"?"

"?"

"! Naruto you moron, no one is just 'given' something like this TAKE IT!" Kiba yelled, right in his ear.

"Why not young man?"

"Well, I just meet my new friends Kiba, Hinata and Tayuya. I don't want to leave them just to go to Duel school; I won't leave them no matter what." Naruto told the man.

"Can I not convince you otherwise?"

"No sorry guy, I won't leave my new friends."

"Then I have no choice. I happen to have 3 more. Would your friends be willing to take the exam with you?"

"YES!" Kiba yelled.

"Ok, Thanks." Tayuya smiled.

"Um... ok." Hinata blushed.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto yelled and was jumping happily.

"Now, go to this address at 3pm tomorrow and don't be late. Alright? Try to come as a group." The man handed them each a business card. "I hope to see you all tomorrow." The man went in a limo and it drove off.

"Wow, I barley meet you today and I'm already liking it!" Kiba yelled.

*Bark* Akamaru barked happily.

**(Later that Night at Naruto's house)**

Naruto had ran home and told his mom what happened at school. How he faced the school bully in a duel got back a card for a new friend. And with the help of one of his new friends beat the school bully again and his buddy. She was more than prod of him. She was fine with him going to Duel academy a year ahead of what they planned. He had impressed a duelist scout after all. He couldn't miss out on this chance to go. And on top of all that, his 3 new friends will be going with him. He went to sleep happy. And with his deck that he will bring to the tryouts all ready and waiting to kick some butt.

**(The next day, 2:50 pm)**

"All man of all the times to sleep in!" Naruto was running late... as always. He had 10 minutes before he was late and he had just over 10 blocks to go. If he runs fast enough, he can make it. When he turned the corner he bumped into a hooded man and dropped his cards all over the place. "Oh, sorry. I was in a rush and I wasn't looking where I was going." Naruto was rubbing the back of his head.

"That's quite alright. Here let me help you pick up your cards." And so with the help of the stranger Naruto got all of his cards back. "Here you go the last one. Oh, it the Dark Magician, a very rare and very powerful card. You should feel honored to wield one." The man said.

"I know. My dad gave it to me. He said that Dark Magician been in the family for years. I'll never replace him no matter what. Believe it."

The hooded man looked in his eyes. And then he smiled. "Oh I do believe it. Now I think you should go before you're late."

"OH CRUD I GOTTA GO! BYE!" Naruto ran even faster.

"Oh I know that you won't replace _that_ Dark Magician. That's why you have earned _those_ cards."

**(Outside the Tryout building 2:59 pm)**

Hinata, Kiba, and Tayuya were waiting outside for Naruto. "He's late..." Kiba stated.

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto came running.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Tayuya and Kiba yelled at him.

_'Uh... what did one of my father's students always say?...oh' _"Sorry guys. I got lost on the road of life." Naruto said a little embarrassed.

"LIAR!" Tayuya and Kiba again yelled.

"Let's go before they disqualify us." Naruto said changing the subject. The 4 of them ran in.

"Ah, you're right on time. That's good. Now, here are your numbers." The man handed them their numbers

Naruto #110

Kiba #132

Tayuya #90

Hinata #100

"Alright, I got the highest number! I rock!"

"Actually, the higher the number, the less likely you are to be accepted." The man stated, bursting Kiba's bubble.

"Aww man."

"It's alright Kiba, we still respect you." Tayuya said a little mockingly.

Kiba had anima tears. The group went in and waited for their turns.

**(Unknown Location)**

"So, are we ready?" Dark creepy voice 1 said.

"It's almost complete. We needed to wait for the last of the participants." Dark creepy voice 2 said.

"And? Are they all there, as well as our target. Is she there yet?" Dark creepy voice 3 said

"Yes..." A video pitcher of Hinata came on the screen of the dark room. "She had just entered the room with 3 others." Dark creepy voice 1 said.

"The other 3 are not our concern. Just her. If we can control her then her father will be at our mercy." Dark creepy voice 3 said.

"Right, begin the operation at once." Dark creepy voice 1 said.

"Right, the hacking is now complete. Setting dueling level to max 10. Giving all data on the duelist who are in that building. No one in the world today could beat this machine." Dark creepy voice 2 said with a grin.

**(Back to tryout building)**

"Come on, when is it our turn?" Naruto said broadly. He got board real easily. It could have been only 10 minutes and he would be complaining. But it's only been 6.

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

"What's that?" Kiba asked looking away from his cards.

"Like I'd know." Tayuya said back.

**'Alert Alert. Virus detected. Please evacuate immediately.'**

"Um... that's... not good." Kiba stated.

"Let's get out of here!" Tayuya yelled to her friends. As they were running, so was the rest of the future students for Duel Academy and the instructors were trying to get everyone out. The big metal doors were closing in on everyone.

"Let's go!" Kiba yelled. But then, Hinata tripped.

"Hinata!" Naruto went back for her, as did Tayuya and Kiba. But because of that. All of them were trapped with 20 or so other kids and 4 instructors.

"Crud."

**'Take over successful. Oxygen supply cut off, 60 minutes before all oxygen is gone.'**

**(Unknown location.)**

"Good, now unless Hiashi pays us his daughter will die."

"HAHAHAHA!" All of them were laughing.

**(Back with the group)**

It has been a few minutes since the group of almost 30 people were trapped. The geek of the group was working on his computer. And after 5 long minutes he found the answer.

"In order to get out of here we need to beat the computer in a duel."

"Oh is that all, why didn't you say so. I'll duel it, well be out of here in no time." The head instructor said.

5 minutes later

**'Chaos sorcerer attack him directly end this duel.'**

Insturtor 2300-0000LP

"But how?"

Over the course of another 35 minutes all 3 of the other instructors lost to the super computer. Each move they did was countered by the super computer. Nothing they did worked. Also each time the computer used different cards. Never using the same tactic twice. Even some of the students tried to beat the computer but couldn't.

"Man with all that dueling we lost more O2. We have 15 minutes left before we all learn how to hold our breath very long. This sucks." The computer nerd said.

**'Last duel. Upon duelist lost all Oxygen will be sucked out of building.'**

"No pressure huh? Alright, I'll duel you, you over sized hunk of junk!" Naruto ran to the duel area. Right before some other kid was about to.

Naruto got in the duel pod. He was in the blue one. The opponent was the red duel pod supercomputer. The pod lifted into the air like it normally did.

**'Challenged accepted. Dueling conditions must be accepted in order for you do duel.'**

"Uh? What conditions?" Just then shackles latched onto Naruto's ankles. "What the!"

**'Punishment for losing life points in this duel is 10 volts of electricity per point.'**

"WHAT!"

"That means if he loses this duel he'll most likely lose his life." The computer wizard said to everyone.

"He'll... die?"

"Yes."

"NARUTO GETS YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Kiba yelled.

**'Dose challenger accept?'**

"Don't do it Naruto!" Tayuya yelled at him.

"I do. Now let's duel!"

**'Duel.'**

4000/4000LP

**'First turn. Summoning Magi Spear Soldier in defense mode.'**

A soldier wearing medieval dark gray armor appeared. It had a standard spear and a square shield.

**Magi Spear Soldier A/D 1000/1500**

"Magi what?"Tayuya question.

"Yeah like I know." Kiba told her.

**'Setting one card face down. Turn over.'**

"Alright than it's my turn. I set one monster face down in defense mode and one card face down, your move."

"Aww man if that's the best he's got than we're all doomed." One kid said out loud.

"Hey, my friend Naruto is the best duelist I know and no hunk of scrap metal is gonna beat him!" Kiba yelled allowed.

"Yeah, well I'm going to enjoy my last few minutes on Earth if you don't mind." The same kid said.

"Come here you little pipe squeak!" Kiba looked ready to kill.

**'Turn starting drawing card. Summoning Magi Swordsmen in attack mode.'**

A soldier wearing medieval dark gray armor appeared. It had a standard short sward with a medium round shield.

**Magi Swordsmen A/D 1500/1000**

**'Switching Magi Spear Soldier in attack mode. Magi Swordsmen attack the face down monster.'**

The Magi Swordsmen slashed the card in half. It was a Skelengel.

"Yes thanks to your attack I'm allowed to draw one card."

**'Turn not complete. Magi Spear Soldier attack opponent directly.'**

The Magi Spear Soldierstabbed Naruto. Taking away 1000LPs.

Naruto: 4000-3000LP

**'And don't forget punishment.'**

"Huh?" Naruto looked down to see a few sparks. Then..."AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NARUTO!"

**'Turn over.'**

"Grrrrr!" Naruto was in pain."I'm not done yet!" He drew. "Yes I play Defender the Magical Knight in defense mode.

**Defender the Magical Knight A/D 1600/2000**

"And that will end my turn."

**'Turn starting drawing card. Activate face down card. Adveni card 1.'**

"Hah you fell right into my trap, activate face down card Magic drain. You must discard a magic card from your hand in order to continue that magic card."

**'Negative. Adveni card 1 cannot be targeted by the effects of magic trap or monster cards.'**

"WHAT!" The Magic Drain card shattered.

**'Now the Adveni card turns one of my Magi monsters into Gigas. It adds 1 star to the Magi monster I'm sacrificing and allows me to summon a Gigas monster to the field with equal or less stars. Magi Spear Soldier has 4 stars, so a 5 star Gigas monster from my deck, hand or graveyard can be summoned. Summoning Gigas in attack mode.'**

This monster was standing upright it was wolf like and purple. It had a strange weapon

**Gigas A/D 2100/1500**

**'Gigas attack his monster.'**

"I use his special effect. Now he won't be destroyed. Tough luck micro brain."

**'Negative. Gigas' special ability actives. Any monster it attacks loses its effect.'**

"WHAT!"

True enough, Defenders effect didn't kick in and he was destroyed.

"Aww man."

**'Turn not done Magi Swordsmen attack opponent's life points directly.'**

The Magi Swordsmen sliced Naruto's life's points by half.

Naruto: 3000-1500LP

**'Punishment ensues.'**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 15000 volts hit Naruto hard.

**'Turn over.'**

"NARUTO!"

"I'm... not finished yet."

"How can he still be alive? Let alone moving?" The medical officer asked.

_'I won't last another turn. Unless I think of something this turn I lost this duel. And everyone counting on will die. I have to believe in the cards that my father gave me. And what he had taught me.'_

**(Flash back 7 years ago. Naruto is 6)**

_"Listen son, you might think that this game is just a game. And to most people that's true. But for people like me and your mother, that's far from the truth, but I'll talk to you about that part later. Right now I want to teach you what my father taught me. What he taught me will help you get thru all of your problems when they hit you. I'm going to teach you about the heart of the Cards."_

**(Flash back End)**

_'That's right the heart of the cards. That's always work for me before. Let's hope it works for me now.'_ Naruto was drawing._ 'Come on heart of the cards please guide me.'_ Naruto drew... _'The Dark Magician!'_ Naruto was looking at his Dark Magician card. His father gave it to him the day before he disappeared. And now coming to his aid at a time like this, it was like his dad helping him. "Right, I place two cards face down. One monster in face down defense mode. And play the magic card. Pot of greed. This allows me to draw two cards from my deck." He did."Yes and now I'll play Graceful Charity. I draw 3 new cards. And discard two. And that ends my turn."

"What, he did all that drawing for nothing?" One kid said.

"I won't say that. I'm sure Naruto has a plan otherwise he wouldn't he wouldn't have that grin on his face right now." Tayuya pointed out. And she was right, Naruto did have a grin.

**'Turn starting drawing card. Now Gigas attack his face down monster.'**

"I don't think so. I activate my face down card Call of the Haunted. And bring back my Defender the Magical Knight in attack mode."

"That's useless." One kid pointed out.

**'Wasted move.'**

"Not when I play this. I activate my face down card Magical Dimension! I need a spellcaster to activate it. My Defender the Magical Knight will do. Now I sacrifice my Defender the Magical Knight in order to summon my Dark Magician and now I destroy your Gigas monster!"

The Gigas was destroyed, shattered to pieces.

**Dark Magician A/D 2500/2100**

"Can you handle my strongest and favorite monster!"

**'Switching Magi Swordsmen in defense mode. Summoning Magi Spear Soldier in defense mode. Turn over.'**

**Magi Swordsmen A/D 1500/1000**

**Magi Spear Soldier A/D 1000/1500**

"Good because it's my move now. Thanks to Marie the Fallen One in my graveyard I get 200 life points."

Naruto: 1500-1700LP

"I invoke the power of my face down Crystal Seer."

**Crystal Seer A/D 100/100**

"She lets me pick up the top 2 cards in my deck place one in my hand and send one to the bottom." Naruto did what he needed to do. "Now I set this card face down, and sacrifice my Crystal Seer to summon, my Dark Red Enchanter."

**Dark Red Enchanter A/D 1700/2200**

"And thanks to its effect it gets 2 spell counters. Raising his attack power by 300 for each to 2300."

**Dark Red Enchanter A/D** **2300/2200**

"Now, Dark Red Enchanter attack his Magi Spear Soldier. Crimson Magic attack."

But only the Magi Spear Soldier's shield was destroyed.

**'Magi Spear Soldier's special effect activates when attacked in defense mode. It stays on the field at the price of his entire defense points.'**

**Magi Spear Soldier A/D** **1500-0000**

"Very well, Dark Magician attack his Magi Swordsmen Dark magic attack."

The Magi Swordsmen was destroyed.

"That ends my turn."

**'Turn starting drawing card. Activating Adveni card 2. Sacrificing Magi Spear Soldier, summoning Beetle Gigas.'**

The Beetle was like a humanoid beetle monster. With a large sword.

**Beetle Gigas A/D 2400/2000**

**'Beetle Gigas attack, Dark Red Enchanter.'**

The giant beetle utterly destroyed Dark Red Enchanter

Naruto: 1700-1600LP

"AHHH!" Naruto was shocked again.

**'Now Beetle Gigas' effect now activates. Summoning 2 monsters with fewer stars than destroyed monster and with Magi in its card name. Summoning Magi Axmen and Magi Long Swordsmen attack mode.'**

**Magi Axmen A/D 2000/1000**

**Magi Long Swordsmen A/D 2000/500**

**'Now activate magic card Adveni card 3 and Adveni card 4. Sacrificing Magi Axmen and Magi Long Swordsmen, summoning Eagle Gigas and Serpent Gigas.'**

**Serpent Gigas A/D 2800/2500**

**Eagle Gigas A/D 2500/2200**

**'Turn not complete. Activate magic card, Innocent's Life Sacrifice. This Ritual card has double effect. First it summons one monster from your graveyard. Summoning Marie the Fallen One. Now card name changes to Innocent Life.'**

Marie the Fallen One changed to a young girl with long Blond hair. Her skin was a normal pinkish. See had tears in her eyes.

**'Now sacrificing Innocent Life, along with Beetle Gigas, Eagle Gigas and Serpent Gigas...'**

All 4 monsters became light and fused together.

**'Summoning. Three Headed Gigas.'**

The monster was a snakelike horse. 2 heads were like tentacles with a hardened triangle like snake head at the end. And the main head was triangle and hardened as well.

**Three Headed Gigas A/D 3500/3300**

The new monster roared as its attack points were shown.

**'Turn complete.'**

"Aw man, he was on a role but now he's done for. And we're done for as well." The same complaining kid whined.

"Come here!" Kiba was now chocking the whiny kid.

"Kiba let him go." Tayuya was just as annoyed with the whiner as Kiba, maybe more. But she had faith in Naruto's ability. Even thro she had only meet him yesterday.

"I'm not gonna let this kid insult our new friend anymore! Keep your trap shut or I'll shut it for ya!" Kiba let go of the kid.

"My move! Now! Thanks to Marie the Fallen one I get 200 more life points."

Naruto: 1600-1800LP

"Now I'll set this card face down and this monster in defense mode. Your move."

"Naruto you forgot the switch your Dark Magician to defense mode as well!" Tayuya yelled out to him.

**'Turn starting drawing card. Three Headed Gigas special effect it can attack 3 times.'**

"WHAT!" Kiba yelled.

"Were doom!"

"It's all over!"

**'Three Headed Gigas attack the face down monster. Sinister Blaze.'**

The face down monster was destroyed in black fire. But it was Magician of Faith.

"Yes now I can get back any magic card in my grave yard. And I chose Pot of greed."

**'Turn not done; Three Headed Gigas attack the Dark Magician. Sinister Blaze.'**

"Oh no if Dark Magician is destroyed, he'll lose the duel." One of the instructors yelled.

The black flame hit the Dark Magician and smoke covered the field. After a minute or so the smoke cleared. And Dark Magician was still standing.

**'Glitch in programming. Dark Magician should have been destroyed.'**

"Should a would a could a. But he didn't. I used one of my favorite trap cards."

**'Three Headed Gigas is not affected by trap cards.'**

"But it wasn't affecting your monster. It affects mine. I played... Ring of Life and Love! This card can only be played with a monster that is in attack mode. And my Dark Magician was in attack mode last I checked."

"That's why he didn't switch Dark Magician to defense mode. He had a trap card to save himself." Tayuya stated.

"Wow this kid is good. Not even the instructors lasted this long." One kid said aloud.

_'He's right. No one else lasted this long.'_ One person thought in particular.

"By sending a monster from my hand to the graveyard that is the same type, attribute and has 1 less star then my Dark Magician than my Dark Magician can't be destroyed in battle. And all damage I take is halved. And the card I sent to the graveyard was..." A hologram of the monster he used was shown."... my Dark Magician Girl. Thanks to her sacrifice Dark Magician was spared."

**'But not your life points. Attack once more Three Headed Gigas. Sinister Blaze.'**

The black fire hit the Dark Magician but a barrier saved him, but the black fire bounced off of it and hit Naruto.

Naruto: 1800-800LP

**'Commencing punishment.'**

"AHHHHHHHH!" The shocked was felt everywhere. The screams alone were painful to listen to. Naruto fell to one knee breathing hard.

**'Now Three Headed Gigas's effect activates now all of the monsters that Three Headed Gigas had battled this round their stars are added together and my life points increases by 100 per star. Your Dark Magician has 7 stars. And Magician of faith had 1 star. Three Headed Gigas battled with Dark Magician twice. Grand total is 1500 life points.'**

Computer: 4000-5500LP

**'Turn complete.'**

"My... move..." Both Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl looked at Naruto with censure. "Thanks... to Marie... I get 200 more life points.

Naruto: 800-1000LP

"This is dangerous. His body can't take this type of punishment. He'll die if this keeps up." The Medical officer was worried sick.

Then Kiba got an idea. Imagine that. "Hey, where is your power box?" Kiba asked one of the instructors.

"Huh? What?"

"The thing that powers up this place!" He yelled.

"Oh, one floor down why?"

"Take me there if we cut off the power, we might just escape."

"Right. Alright follow me." Both of them ran.

"Now... I play... Pot of greed... and draw 2 cards... now I play Power of Faith... here's how it works... I chose 1 monster on my field and 1 monster in my graveyard... Now both of them must have the same type and attribute... And you know what... my Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl do."

Both of them stud by each other.

"Now... my Dark Magician's attack point is increased by... 2000 for the duration of the turn.

**Dark Magician ATK: 2500-4500**

"Now Dark Magician attack his Three Headed Gigas DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

With Dark Magician's new found power, he destroyed Three Headed Gigas.

Computer: 5500-4500LP

"Now, I play Power of Love. Now I select one monster in my graveyard. And half of that monster's attack point goes to my life points."

Dark Magician girl blew him a kiss. And he blushed a bit.

1000-2000LP

"I end my turn."

**'Turn starting drawing card. Final turn. Activating magic card. Trade of darkness. This card summons Beautiful Assassin in attack mode.'**

A young blonde haired girl in a 1 piece dress, pink, hair to mid back. She was pretty, but had a mean look on her face.

0/0

"Why would he summon that monster? It has no attack points or defense points, so why?" Tayuya wondered aloud.

**'Now activating magic card. Legionary Adveni card. Now sacrificing Beautiful Assassin to summon...'**

Beautiful Assassin held a card to her forehead, like all the others did. She exploded in light and appeared, a giant monster, it towered over all the rest.

**'Legionary Gigas. This will ensure my victory.'**

The monster was a horse shaped bird. It was emerald green on top and black on the bottom. But it has scales, it also had shredded dragon like wings.

**Legionary Gigas A/D** **4000/4000**

"What, that monster's attack points are 4000!" The whiner finally talked again.

"We can see that!" Tayuya yelled at him.

**'Now using Legionary Gigas special effect. During my turn it gains 1000 ATK and DEF points.'**

"WHAT!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

**Legionary Gigas A/D 4000/4000 - 5000/5000**

**'Activating Legionary Gigas' effect. By discarding 1 card it destroyers 1 magic or trap card. Discarding 2 cards. Destroying both magic and trap cards on opponent's field.'**

Both of Naruto's card were destroyed, shattered to pieces.

"OH NO! With his ring of love and Life card gone, his doomed. He's gonna lose!" Tayuya and Hinata looked scared.

**(With Kiba and other dude)**

"Are we there yet?" Kiba asked the man.

"Almost, just a few more seconds."

"Naruto may not have a few more seconds." He told him.

**(Back with the duel)**

**'Legionary Gigas attack his Dark Magician, Emerald Blaze.'**

"I can't watch." Hinata looked away.

The green like fire was racing towards the Dark Magician; he put his staff in front of him. He was soon vaporized. And the green flame hit Naruto.

**'Game over.'**

"Noo..." Tayuya was sad. And so was Hinata.

"I don't think so." Naruto voice was heard thru the smoke. And when it cleared.

"NARUTO!" Hinata and Tayuya yelled. Although happily.

**'Dose not compute. Explain.'**

"Alright, when you destroyed my Ring of Life and Love. You activated its last effect. When it's destroyed by a card effect, for the rest of that turn I receive no damage. But I still lose my Dark Magician." He said sadly.

**'Setting one card face down. Turn over.'**

_'Now, it's my last turn. Come on Heart of the cards, please guide me.'_ He drew.

**'Activating trap card. Decent to darkness. You reveal the card you just drew.'**

Naruto did. It was Magician of Black Chaos.

**'Now effect of Decent to Darkness activates. Since the card is a monster card, it is discarded and all of its attack point is added to my life points.'**

**Computer: 4500 - 7300**

"Grrr! I get 200 life points and end my turn."

Naruto: 2000 - 2200LP

"OH MAN! IT'S OVER!" The whiny opened his mouth again. And this time Tayuya shut it up. By decking him.

**'Turn starting drawing card. Activate power of Darkness. By sending the all but 2 cards in my hand and the top cards in my deck tell the number reach 7 to the grave yard. I gain 100 life points per a star of the monsters that are discarded by this effect and 100 life points per a card.'**

Luck was not on Naruto's side as 5 level 4's and 2 level 5's were discarded.

**'That's 700 life points due to the amount of cards. I discarded. 3000 life points due to stars of my monsters.'**

Computer: 7300 - 11000LP

"Aw man, how can he beat that now?"

**'Now Legionary Gigas' attack and defense increases by 1000.'**

**Legionary Gigas A/D 5000/5000 - 6000/6000**

"It's all over..." Hinata was afraid of losing Naruto.

**'Legionary Gigas attack opponents life points directly end this duel. Emerald Blaze.'**

The monster attacked Naruto once again. And right before it reached him...

"Not so fast, I discard the card in my hand. And he is Kuriboh. Now thanks to him I lose no life points for this attack."

Kuriboh toke the hit for Naruto and exploded in fur. Naruto's life points were safe.

"Thank you Kuriboh. I won't forget your sacrifice." Naruto then heard Kuriboh's little growl of approval. "Huh?"

**'Continuing turn. Playing Delayed spell. This card only works when I play a magic card that affects both of players. The effects of that card work for the owner first, then for the opponent when his turn starts. Activating Card of Sanctity. Now normally both players would draw till they held 6 cards. But opponent must wait till his turn starts to draw. Now activating Legionary Gigas effect. Since it didn't do damage to you this turn I can discard a monster card form my hand. That monster's ATK or DEF points, whatever one is higher, is done as damage to opponents life points.'**

A monster similar to the monsters the computer played before appeared. Only its attack points were the highest and it had 2600 attack points.

**'Now, opponents 2600 - 500 because of monsters stars, in life points, 2100.'**

The card was discarded and the Legionary Gigas attacked him with 2100 points worth of damage.

Naruto: 2200-100LP

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled the loudest because of this attack.

**'Turn complete. Now opponent may draw 7 cards total. But this duel is over.'**

Naruto got back on his feet, although slowly.

_'This nothing left in my deck that can beat that thing. I'm sorry everyone. I've failed.'_

Just then Naruto's deck glowed. And everyone was blinded by the light. When Naruto opened his eyes, he was somewhere else entirely. In front of him were 3 crystallized figures.

"Where am I?"

_'Master.'_

"Who's there!"

_'Master. You have been chosen to release my power. Step forward. Only your courage and bravery can unlock my power. The power of the White Knight.'_

Naruto walk to the one thing that was glowing. It was a left hand gauntlet with a dagger.

_'Now, put on the ark and say the chant.'_

"But I don't know the chant."

_'Yes you do. Release me master.'_

For some reason, Naruto knew what he needed to do._ "O Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword, grant me your power. Verto!"_ He put the dagger in the gauntlet and he was blinded by light.

Naruto was back in the duel with the computer. And 7 cards glowed in his hand. He looked in his hand was shocked. He never had any of these cards in his deck before. But it didn't matter to him.

"Alright you psycho-chip computer, your over sized turkey has had it. Too bad it's not thanksgiving because that thing could feed the world."

"What? How can he beat that monster? I can't think of any cards that can beat that card." Someone said.

_'What do you have kid? Show me your power.'_

"First I get 200 life points."

Naruto: 100-300LP

"Then I play The Pack Maker! This card summons one of my monsters in the graveyard. And I summon the Dark Red Enchanter. Now I play The White Knight Ark. This card sacrifices the monster summoned by The Pack Maker. And allows me to summon this monster! The White Knight!"

A very tall White Knight came on to the field. It had nothing in its hand.

**Wizle - The White Knight**** A/D 4000/4000**

"All man, it's weaker than his Legionary Gigas." The whiner regained conciseness.

"But look. Naruto still has 5 cards in his hand. There still a change he can turn this duel around.

"Now, I play Sword of the Faith! This card raises my White Knight's ATK and DEF power by 1000 points."

**Wizle - The White Knight**** A/D 4000/4000 - 5000/5000**

"It's still too weak." Whiner said again.

"Will you shut up!" Tayuya was now ready to kill.

"Now, I play Shield of the Hope. This card raises my White Knight's ATK and DEF power by another 1000 points."

**Wizle - The White Knight**** A/D 5000/5000 - 6000/6000**

"Now there even."

**'Wasted turn.'**

"Who said I'm done. I still have 3 cards in my hand. And because of you, you tin can. My White Knight is far stronger than your Legionary Gigas monster. But I'll let me cards do the talking for me. I play Hero's Aura! This card doubles the power of Sword of the Faith and Shield of the Hope! So instead of only 1000 a piece they increase my Legionary Knight's ATK and DEF power by 2000 a piece!"

**Wizle - The White Knight**** A/D** **6000/6000 - 8000/8000**

"But I still have 2 cards left. I now play, Hero's Soul. This card lets me select two monsters in my grave yard. And their combined ATK power is added to my White Knight. And I chose Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. And last I check 2500 + 2000 was 4500!"

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field. Both leading their power to Naruto's newest monster.

**Wizle - The White Knight**** A/D** **8000/8000 - 12500/12500**

"Wow, look at that ATK power. It's amazing." The whiner was no longer the whiner, but now part of the amazed.

"But I'm still not done. My last card will end you. I play Hero's Spirit. This card doubles the power of Hero's Soul. So instead of only 4500 ATK point bones its 9000! For a grand total of 17000!"

**Wizle - The White Knight**** A/D** **12500/12500 - 17000/17000**

"ATTACK WHITE KNIGHT CARVE THAT BIRD! HOLY SMITE!"

The White Knight charge the Legionary Gigas monster, jumped up and with a mighty slash. The Legionary Gigas was sliced in half and was destroyed.

Computer 11000 - 0000LP

"That's game, believe it!"

**'Game Over. Activating contingency play. Upon defeat terminate winning duelist.'**

"Uh, that doesn't sound good." Naruto looked down. There were some sparks. And then "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto was being shocked by so many volts that the lights were flickering.

**(With Kiba and the other guy. Just when the lights stared to flicker)**

"What the? What's going on?" Kiba asked.

"A great power surge of electricity!"

"WHAT THAT MEANS NARUTO IS GETTING SHOCKED RIGHT NOW LETS HURRY!"

"Where here. It's locked."

Kiba was looking around thinking fast. Then... "Move it. This is I like to call a master key." Kiba grabbed an axe for fire emergencies. He was chopping at the power cords.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NARUTO!" Everyone yelled.

Then the power turned off, and all of the metal doors opened and new air was flooded into the room. And Naruto's shock treatment was over.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled as she Tayuya and the medical offer ran to his side.

"He needs a doctor now!" The medical offer yelled.

Many people from outside rushed in to help the people who were trapped.

**(With the shady dudes)**

The screen went blanks a few moments ago.

"What? What happened? And how did that nobody kid beat _that_ deck of all decks!" Dark creepy voice 1 yelled

"I don't know." Dark creepy voice 2 said.

"I don't know ether but the problem now is that Hiashi will not pay up now that his daughter is safe from harm." Dark creepy voice 3 said calmly.

"That boy ruined everything with a lucky draw." Dark creepy voice 2 said yet again.

"Did any of you notice?" A Dark creepy voice entered into the conversation.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Dark creepy voice 2 asked.

"That boy is the son of Minato Namikaze." Dark creepy voice 4 said to the group.

"What! How can you tell?" Dark creepy voice 3 franticly.

"Because he has the same traits as Minato Namikaze. The fact that he looks like a mini vision of Minato helps. But the fact remains. We have a new enemy. And his name is Naruto Namikaze." Dark creepy voice 4 finished.

**(2 days later in the hospital) **

Naruto woke up to a white room. A hospital room. On his bad side was his sleeping mom. She was sleeping on a chair, her mouth was open and some drool was coming out.

"Hey hey, Naruto. You're awake." Kiba came in.

Kushina was now awake. "NARUTO!" She was giving him the motherly hug of doom. Well, it's only doom when you're sore in a hospital bed.

"Ow ow ow."

"Oh, sorry son." She giggled a bit embarrassed.

"Hey, guys what happened?"

"Well after you won the duel the computer tried to ice you. But I managed to cut the power form the building. Then a bunch of the Hyuga corp. guys came in with medical teams and everything." Kiba told him.

"Oh, Naruto. Your deck. I managed to get it for you after you passed out. I've been holding it tell you woke up." Hinata said to Naruto.

"Thanks Hinata."

"AH, so I see the hero is awake."

Everyone look at the direction of It was a tall man with black hair and a suit.

"Father?" Hinata said a little shocked.

"Hello Hinata. And you must be Naruto. I had watched your duel, and I must say I'm impressed by your skill and determination. And I thank you for saving my daughter. She is very precious to me." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Naruto was embarrassed."It's no problem."

"I'd like to thank you. And as thanks your triton at Duel Academy is free. As well as book and anything else that you might need. Same goes for all your friends."

"WOW, READY THANKS ALRIGHT ow ow ow." Naruto was holding his shoulder.

"Naruto, you almost died, you need rest." Kushina moved so fast Naruto was tried down in the blink of an eye. "Please Mr. Hyuga, my son needs rest."

"Yes of course. I will postpone the school year up to 1 mouth for him. I hope you feel better soon." Hiashi left with Hinata.

"Well I got to go as well. Get better Naruto." Tayuya left.

"See ya Naruto. And thanks." Kiba left. *Bark* Akamaru barked his thanks as well.

"Well Naruto get some sleep. You've earned it." Kushina left him for now so he could rest.

(Break)

**TFK: Let me know if I'm wasting my time with story ok. Is it good is it bad let me know. The last duel had a lot of BS cards I know. If you want to give me a card Idea tell me the Type of card /Magic Monster or trap/ the name of the card and what it does. And I'll think about it. No Turners or physics. Or the white cards. **


	2. Dueling for a Friend

_**TFK: Now it's the second chapter of Naruto: The next king of games. Not every chapter will be 10k words and will not have 3 duels. At most, 1 duel in a chapter maybe 2. Some chapters will not have a duel. **_

_**I own nothing**_

_**Game on**_

_**

* * *

**_

One of the men that watched Naruto beat their special deck was watching it again. He had been watching it for almost a month now. He watched as the computer countered everything Naruto did. It was only when he got out his Dark Magician out that her started to come back, and even then that was countered. But it toke one of the strongest Gigas monsters they had. They had also checked their 'special' cards to see if any were missing. Much to their shocked they were missing '4 sets' of powerful cards 1 of a kind sets were missing. Then he saw... them.

"!" He pushed the button to talk to his secretary. "Get all of my business partners here now!"

_"Yes sir!"_ The women said somewhat freighted.

_**

* * *

**_

(With Naruto)

**"Attention all students we will be landing at Duel Academy Island in just a moment. Please be patient." **The person on the intercom said to the students on the boat waiting to land at Duel Academy.

Naruto was jumping up and down. "Man I can't wait!" Naruto was wearing the Obelisk blue jacket.

"You're only excited because you're a blue." Kiba was in a Slifer red jacket.

"Don't be pissy Kiba." Tayuya and Hinata were in a Ra yellow.

"All man, we got spilt up. We just meet and now we're going to be separated." Kiba had a board sad expression.

"Look WE'RE HERE WE'RE HERE!" Naruto didn't look like he was listening.

_**

* * *

**_

(Time Skip)

**"All right students. Now that the introductions are over with, let everyone get to their assigned dorms."** The head boss guy announced to the group of freshmen.

Naruto couldn't care less. He just wanted to duel.

_**

* * *

**_

(At the Blue dorm)

"I will like to welcome all the freshmen of the New Year. My name is Asuma, and I'd like to welcome the Rookie of the year... Naruto Namikaze." Everyone clapped their hands. "Naruto?"

_**

* * *

**_

(At the Yellow dorm)

"I'd like to welcome the most youthful new freshmen's this year!" A man with big bushy brows and a black bowl cut. "I am the youthful Might Guy!" Sparkle smile.

"I think I'm gonna go blind." Tayuya said to Hinata. Hinata remained silent.

"HEY! TAYUYA HINATA!" Everyone looked outside to see a blonde haired boy with a blue blazer. "COME ON!" Naruto beckoned for them to follow him.

"Um, May we?" Hinata asked slyly.

"GO RIGHT AHEAD. THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN THAT YOUNG MAN! YOU MAY FOLLOW THAT YOUTHFULL YOUNG MAN IN ORDER TO INCREASES YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH! The man yelled at the top of his lungs.

Both girls ran out to follow Naruto to where ever he was going.

_**

* * *

**_

(At the red dorm)

"Hi, my name is Kakashi and I'm the dorm leader. Now let's eat." Kakashi had a white dress shirt on and blue pants a small face mask and an eye patch over his right eye.

Kiba was the only person eating alone.

"Naruto are you sure this the right place?" The Slifer reds heard a girl outside.

"What do you take me for? An idiot?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"HEY THERE! Mind if we join you?"

"Um, shouldn't you guys be at the blue and yellow dorms?" Kakashi asked.

"And leave are friend Kiba all alone. Hell no. ALRIGHT RAMEN!" Naruto sat next to Kiba and began eating. The girls sat on the across from them on the table.

"Ok... well, let's eat." Kakashi eye smiled. He eyed Naruto. _'Just like his father... I wonder... I saw his duel with that computer; does he have all of sensei's cards?'_

_**

* * *

**_

(Academy building)

The team as Naruto called them was separated again because of setting arrangements. Naruto and Kiba were along while Tayuya and Hinata were next to each other in the Ra yellow area. Kiba has no brain smarts but dueled well enough to be accepted. Tayuya did well on both the written part and the dueling part but needed to wait until the next semester to get a blue blazer. Hinata did really well on the written part, all of the questions were answered perfectly, and she did well enough to beat her exam proctor. But not well enough to be in blue like she wanted. Naruto on the other hand Was like Hinata on the test, Aced it. And his life or death duel counted as his exam duel. Instant blue. But he wanted to be with his friends. So he rounded up Tayuya and Hinata to go hang out in the red dorm with Kiba. All 3 of them were instantly bombarded with question and being asked to help them with making their decks and studying. Tayuya and Hinata were amazed at the fact that Naruto was a Dueling genius. He acted dumb but when it comes to dueling, he beats everyone. In fact, he's such a genius when it comes to dueling that... he sleeps in class. And still passes the test that the teachers hands out. Much to the rest of the class' annoyance, but none more so than the teachers. The fact that he sleeps eats and sometimes ditches class and still gets an A+ in all subjects is nothing short of maddening. In fact, Tayuya notice that Naruto was receiving attention from someone. And not the good kind, or the fan girl kind. She notices that some kid in the blue dorm that sits behind him always watches him with distain. Like he's mad that Naruto is just there. But he wasn't the only one. Many Obelisk blue were looking at Naruto with anger.

_'Maybe because he's so good?'_ Tayuya thought.

"Alright class, settle down, settle down... NARUTO SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!" The teacher with a scar across his nose yelled at the sleeping Ra yellow and Obelisk blue.

"Troublesome teacher." Shikamaru muttered.

"What? Is it time to duel?" Naruto said jumping up.

"If you would stay awake in my class long enough to listen then you'll know that tomorrow every freshman will be dueling each other to put you all in your correct ranking."

"So, we get to duel tomorrow? ALRIGHT FINALLY!" Naruto said pumping his fist.

_**

* * *

**_

(Next Day)

Naruto was not happy. Why you may ask? Well, the person that challenged him yesterday was a loser at best. Naruto didn't need to guess that he got lucky when he was placed in Obelisk blue. "Dark Magician Attack him directly. End this duel." Naruto said broadly. The other guy's life points went down to zero and Naruto won his duel. Naruto walked to the rest of the team. Hinata beat a Ra yellow and Kiba a Slifer red. "Hey guys where Tayuya?" Naruto asked Kiba and Hinata.

"Tayuya is still waiting for her opponent." Kiba told him.

Naruto looked mad. "Yeah speaking of which. What's up with that pink haired banshee anyway?"

"Who knows?" Kiba looked just annoyed.

"How did it start anyway?" Hinata asked.

"Well..." Kiba started the short story.

_**

* * *

**_

(Flash Back yesterday after class)

_"Hey you!"_

_Naruto and the other's, minus Hinata, looked behind them. They saw a pinked haired girl and some others._

_"Yeah what do you want?" Tayuya looked annoyed._

_"What's your problem! Hanging out with Ra yellows and Slifer reds. You don't deserve to wear Obelisk Blue." The Pink haired banshee yelled._

_"Why? I hang out with my friends. Nothing deters me from that." Naruto told the banshee._

_"Show some pride as an Obelisk Blue doesn't hang out with people lesser than you." Her voice was starting to get annoying._

_"I don't hang out with you don't I?" Kiba laughed. Just as hard as Tayuya and Naruto._

_"ERRRRR! I'll show you! When I beat you I'll prove that Obelisk Blue and I are better than you!"_

_"I don't think so." Tayuya stepped in. "I'll duel you. And when I win. You leave us alone." Tayuya looked determined. _

_"Fine! Let's go tell our teacher that we want to duel each other. I'm sure that I can convince him." She all but yelled._

_**

* * *

**_

(Flash back end)

"She and Tayuya told that teacher that they had a dispute that can only be solved with a duel. He agreed with the dean's backing." Kiba finished.

"Well, when Tayuya wins... PARTY A THE RED DORM!" Naruto declared

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura, if you didn't guess, was annoyed at Naruto's behavior. He was rallying the Slifer Reds behind Tayuya. Most of the Blues her behind her and the Yellows were behind Tayuya also. "That idiot is so annoying." She said out loud.

"Hey! It's me you have to worry about! When I beat you, you'll show us some respect!" Tayuya yelled at her.

A sickly Procter walked in between them "Alright. If you are both ready begin." He announced

"DUEL!"

4000/4000LP

Tayuya looked at her hand. _'Crap, nothing but monsters.'_

Sakura started. "I'll start things off with this card. Card Destruction!"

Tayuya looked relieved. "Now I'll place this card face down and this monster in face down defense mode."

"Good, now I'll go, I'll play 2 cards face down, and play Masked Dragon in attack mode. And that will end my turn."

**Masked Dragon A/D 1400/1100**

"Good, then it's my turn. And I flip over Man-Eater bug! And you know what that means!"

"No!"

"Masked Dragon is destroyed!" Sakura yelled with glee. Masked dragon shattered."Now I sacrifice my bug, in order to summon this monster, Summoned Skull!"

**Summoned Skull A/D 2500/1200**

"Attack her di..."

"No you don't I activate Raigeki break! I discard a card, and your monster is destroyed." Tayuya countered. This time Summoned Skull was shattered.

"Well, no big. I place this card face down and end my turn." Sakura was unfazed.

"Right, my move!" She drew. "Now I'll summon another, Masked Dragon, Attack mode."

**Masked Dragon A/D 1400/1100**

"Attack her life points directly!"

"I activate, Waboku. Sorry, nothing is done to me this turn." Again Sakura's life points were spared.

"Fine, I end my turn." Tayuya was always a hot head.

"Yes! I summon, Zolga!"

**Zolga A/D 1700/1200**

"Attack her dragon!" Zolga destroyed masked dragon with a physical attack.

Tayuya - 4000 - 3700LP

"Thanks to you, I now summon by Masked Dragon's effect, Armed Dragon LV 3 attack mode."

**Armed Dragon LV 3 A/D 1200/900**

"Like I care. I'll place these 2 card face down. And end my turn."

"Alright, my move. Now my Armed Dragon LV 3 becomes Armed Dragon LV 5!"

**Armed Dragon LV 5 A/D 2400/1700**

Sakura interrupted. "I activate Threatening Roar! Now you can't attack me this turn."

Tayuya looked a little made. "Fine, I play Golem Dragon, Defense mode. And end my turn."

**Golem Dragon A/D 300/2000**

"Right. My go. I'll summon another, Zolga! Attack mode.

**Zolga A/D 1700/1200**

"Now I play, Nightmare steel Cage, which means you can't attack me for the next 2 turns! Not that you could have lasted that long. That ends my turn."

Tayuya was looking at the cage she was in. And it pissed her off. "My draw." She looked at her hand. _'Nothing I have can help me take out the Zolga's with my Armed Dragon_'s _effect._ _I can't do anything this turn but this'._"I set one card face down. And end my turn."

"Good girl. Now, I sacrifice both of my Zolga's to summon my Sword hunter. Attack mode.

**Sword Hunter A/D 2450/1700**

"Now, thanks to both of my Zolga's. I get 2000 life points for each of them.

Sakura 4000 - 8000LP

"I end."

Tayuya growled in anger. "I draw, and end my turn." The steel cages started to evaporate.

Sakura smirked. "Yes, now I can destroy you. Yes! I active, Heavy Storm it destroys all magic and trap cards on the field." Sakura didn't lose much, compared to Tayuya's Cyber Shadow Gardna and Sakuretsu Armor. "Now I play, double attack. Now my Sword Hunter can attack twice this turn." She discarded a card for it to work. "Now, Sword hunter, attack Golem Dragon, and Armed Dragon LV 5!" When Sword hunter destroyed Golem Dragon, its attack points increased by 200. To 2650 and then it destroyed Armed Dragon LV 5. Further increasing its attack points to 2850.

Tayuya 3700 - 3450LP

**Sword Hunter A/D 2850/1700**

"I set a monster in defense mode." Tayuya said somewhat dejectedly.

"ATTACK SWORD HUNTER!" Sakura said hastily.

Sword hunter sliced the card in half. And it was reviled... to be Cyber Jar.

"NO!"

"YES! Cyber jar destroys all monsters on the field. Too bad." Sword Hunter was destroyed as well. "Now we pick up 5 cards, and summon all the level 4 monsters we can. "!" _No, I only got one monster.'_"I summon Masked Dragon!"

**Masked Dragon A/D 1400/1100**

"I summon these 3 monsters. 7 Colored Fish, Black Land Fire Dragon, and Baby Dragon.

**7 Colored Fish A/D 1800/800**

**Black Land Fire Dragon A/D 1500/800**

**Baby Dragon A/D 1200/700**

Sakura smirked. "Let's continue shall we? Black Land Fire dragon attack her Masked Dragon!" Masked dragon was destroyed.

Tayuya 3450 - 3350LP

"Thanks to Masked Dragon's effect. I summon Red eyes B. Chick, attack mode."

**Red Eyes B. Chick A/D 800/500**

"All that does is lessening the amount of life points you lose. Baby Dragon attack!" B. Chick was blown away.

Tayuya 3350 - 2950LP

"Now 7 Colored fish! Attack her directly!" 7 colored fish charged defenseless Tayuya. And it bit her.

Tayuya 2950 - 1150LP

"Grrrr!"

Up in the stands.

"Uh-oh. She's mad." Hinata said.

"Oh? How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"Cause the last time I saw that look on her, she sent someone to the hospital." Hinata finished.

"MY MOVE!" Tayuya yelled. But Sakura didn't even look like she was paying attention. Cause she wasn't. She was looking at her nails. This pissed off Tayuya even more. "I summon Mirage Dragon."

**Mirage Dragon A/D 1600/600**

This got Sakura's attention. "Attack Baby Dragon!"

Sakura 8000 - 7600LP

Sakura didn't look impressed. Cause she wasn't. She still had more than 6 times the amount of life points than Tayuya. She wasn't going to lose this duel. "Now I place these two cards face down. And end my turn."

"My go." She drew. Not really into the duel anymore. "I play Card Destruction." They discarded their hands and drew a new hand. "Now 7 colored fish attack." She said broadly. 7 colored fish destroyed Mirage dragon.

Tayuya 1150 - 950LP

"Black land fire dragon at..."

"I activate Rope of life. This card brings a monster back from the grave yard and boosts its attack points by 800. But I discard my hand."

**Mirage Dragon ATK 1600 - 2400**

"Well that sucks. I end my turn by putting Black land in defense mode." She said off handedly.

"My turn." Tayuya's eyes widened in surprise. "I set one card face down. Mirage Dragon let's have a fish felet attack her 7 colored fish!" Mirage Dragon

Sakura 7600 - 7000LP

Sakura did a mock yawn as she lost 600 life points.

"Are you done?"

"!"

"Please, I'm surprised that you were even a Ra yellow. A Slifer Red slacker is such a better color on you. And now, my move." Sakura smirked at the card she drew. "Now then, I sacrifice my dragon, in order to summon my Shadow Ghoul!"

**Shadow Ghoul 1600/1300**

_'Crap, that's why she used card Destruction so many times. It was to power up her Shadow Ghoul.'_

"But don't worry about my Shadow Ghoul's effect. Because I plan to sacrifice it. I sacrifice my shadow ghoul in order to summon my favorite and strongest monster. Crimson Ghoul!" A red and black version of the shadow ghoul came to life. Instead of red balls all around the Crimson Ghoul like the shadow ghoul. They were black. And instead of green it was red.

**Crimson Ghoul 1000/500 **

_'Why would she summon a weak monster like that? Unless it has an effect like Shadow Ghoul's!'_

"Now, in case you're wondering about my lovely's effect I'll tell you. It get's 100 ATK and DEF points per a card in both players grave yard. Not just monsters."

Tayuya was shocked by the monster effect. _'THAT'S WHY SHE USED CARD DESTRUCTION SO MANY TIMES!'_

"Now let's see how many cards are in our grave yards shall we?" A number appeared in front of Tayuya's grave yard and Sakura's grave yard. 31 for Tayuya and 28 for Sakura. For a total of 59

"59. Nice, now my lovely get's 5900 more ATK and DEF points." Sakura smiled.

**Crimson Ghoul 6900\6400**

"And with less than 1000LP remaining I win. ATTACK CRIMSON GHOUL!"

Tayuya smiled. She would survive this turn. "I activate my face down card. Enchanted Javelin. Now your monster's attack points are added to my life points."

Tayuya 950 - 7850LP

Sakura looked mad. "Maybe so but my attack is still coming at ya!" Crimson Ghoul destroyed Mirage Dragon.

Tayuya 7850 - 3350LP

Tayuya was breathing a little hard. "You may have survived that attack, but now my Ghoul gains more attack point because of the 2 new card's in the grave yard."

**Crimson Ghoul 6900\6400 - 7100\6600**

"And I'm not done. Because my monster did life point damage to you I'm allowed to use his other effect. I put up to 10 cards from my deck to the grave yard, which I do." She discarded 10 cards from her deck. "Now my monster gain 1000 ATK and DEF points."

**Crimson Ghoul 7100\6600 - 8100\7600**

"Now, for every 2 cards I ditched. You discard 1 card. So say good bye to 5 cards from your deck. And get rid of 1 card from your hand." Sakura smiled. She saw on 1 card in Tayuya's hand and 3 cards in Tayuya's deck. This was her last turn no matter what. "Now my lovely gets 600 more points.

**Crimson Ghoul 8100\7600 - 8700\8200**

"Grrr!" Tayuya was mad. This pink snob was beating her. She saw the last of the cards in her deck, she was done for. She had nothing left.

"DON'T GIVE UP TAYUYA!"

Tayuya looked behind her to see Naruto cheering for her. Every Slifer red and Ra yellow was behind her. Some blues were too. But not a lot. She smiled turned away and blushed. Although she would denied under oath that she blushed. She drew her final card. She looked at it. Might as well use it. "I play pot of greed. Now I draw 2 cards." She drew both her last cards. She was shocked to see one of Naruto's cards. Power of Faith. She looked at Naruto, who only scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. "This duel is over pinky. Now let's see what I can do! First I play Monster Reborn. And bring back Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Red roared as it was brought back to life.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon 2400/2000**

Sakura just looked at it. "So what. All you did was use an over grown lizard to block my next attack."

"I'm not done yet. And never insult my dragons again. Because now you lose. I sacrifice my Red-Eyes to summon an even more powerful dragon to the field." Red-Eyes vanished in a vortex of black smoke. "To summon one of the most powerful dragons in my deck. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" The evil red eyes roared at its opponent the Crimson Ghoul.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon 2400/2000**

Sakura just growled. But then smiled. Tayuya had no more cards after this. It's over. "Being a big forehead that you are. I don't need to state my dragon's effect. Do I?" Sakura glowed at the forehead comment. "My new dragon gets 300 ATK points per a dragon in my grave yard. And theirs 25 dragons. So my Red-eyes get 7500 ATK points.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon 2400 - 9900**

"So what. Now that more cards are in the grave yard. My Ghoul gets more points.

**Crimson Ghoul 8800/8300 - 8900\8400**

"That doesn't matter. Cause now pinky, you lose. I have the card that will bring about your end. I play. Power of faith. This card adds the ATK points of one of my monsters in my grave yard that has the same type and attribute as the monster that's getting it. So now. My Red-Eyes Darkness dragon gets the ATK points of my Red-Eyes Black Dragon. 2400 more points.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon 9900 - 12400**

Sakura was getting nervous. If only a little on the outside. But she still was smiling. "I win. You can't take down my 7000LPs in one attack. And my Ghoul get's stronger."

**Crimson Ghoul 8900\8400 - 9000\8500**

"Yes I can."

"!"

"Because I still have 1 face down card. Activate Metelmorph." The Metelmorph card flipped over.

"NOO!"

Tayuya smirked in her soon victory. "Yes, this card gives my monster 300 more points. On top of that..."

Sakura finished her sentence. "... It get's half the ATK points of the monster it attacks." She said in a shocked voice.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon 12400 - 12700**

"Red-Eyes darkness Dragon attack Crimson Ghoul NOW!"

As Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon charged its attack. Its attack increased.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon 12700 - 17200**

The Crimson Ghoul was engulfed by Red-Eyes Darkness dragon's black flame. Sakura screamed as her monster was roasted.

"NOOOO!"

Sakura 7000 - 0000LP

Sakura was on the ground. Stun had taken her, she had lost. "But... how?"

"How, I'm better than you that's how. And like Naruto said. Party at the red dorm!" Tayuya yelled. Every red and yellow were invited. The blues stayed away.

_**

* * *

**_

One shadowy figure was watching the Naruto VS. S.C. short for super computer.

"It's about time you all got here." Creepy voice 5 said.

"What's so important that can't what till next meeting?" Creepy voice 1 asked.

"This..." Creepy voice 5 pointed the screen.

"Yes yes we all know about the duel." Creepy voice 3 said.

"You're not looking hard enough. Look harder." Creepy voice 5 told them.

"What are we looking for?" Creepy voice 4 asked.

"Look behind Naruto... closely." Creepy voice 5 said to them.

"..."

"..."

Creepy voice 5 was waiting for someone to see what he saw.

"No... It can't be..." Creepy voice 4 finally saw what Creepy voice 5 saw.

"Yes it can. And it is. Duel spirits. This hasn't happen to one so young since Yugi and Jaden. And even they only had one. "Creepy voice 5 told the group.

"This is troubling. If he had only one, we could deal with him. But now..." Creepy voice 2 was in a thinking pose.

"We should test the boy. We need to know the extent of his power. If the win vs. S.C. was just a fluke, or the real deal." Creepy voice 1 said.

"I'll send one of my pawns." Creepy voice 2 spoke up again.

"Is that wise? He beat a very strong deck. Your pawn won't be able to defeat him." Creepy voice 3 said to two.

"We don't need for number 2's pawn to defeat him. Just test him. Push him to his limit. And also, the more we know about his deck the better. Send in your pawn number 2. He has _it_ right?" Creepy voice 1 asked.

Number 2 showed him the card he was talking about. "You mean this? Of course. What do you take me for, a fool? Even though he is the _weakest_ of my servants. He's still strong enough for this. This is the best way anyway." Number 2 told them.

"Alright, it's decided. Number 2 will send in a pawn to test the young Namikaze. To see if he is a treat to our plans. This meeting is over. Make sure that the duel is recorded." Creepy voice1 ended the meeting.

"I will, trust me." Number 2 told Number 1.

_**

* * *

**_

(Back at DA)

It had been weeks since the start of the term. Naruto was so far the rookie of the year. No one that had challenged him had won. So far the only people that he has dueled that were a challenge were his friends. Granted his not top dog yet. He still needs to beat everyone in the first year's group. Hinata and Tayuya are roommates no one else is with them. Kiba and Naruto are roommates with a kid named Rock Lee. He's a good duelist; he just can't show it on paper.

"So... Lee, you wanna duel?" Naruto asked his weird hair cut roommate.

"I would be most honored!" He yelled.

"Alright." They brought out their cards. "Let's duel." 10 minutes later. "Sorry Lee, but you lose again." For 10 minutes Naruto had beaten Lee like no tomorrow.

"Wow Lee, you suck at this game." Kiba said hanging from the bed.

"Last I check Kiba, your here too." Kiba head was full of despair marks from Naruto's comment.

"Oh, why can't I win! I've been here for a year now and I have yet to win a duel!" He had Rock Lee tears in his eyes.

"Well, hand me your deck and I'll see what I can do to help you Lee." Naruto toke Lee's deck to help him out. He looked thru it very carefully to see what the problem was. Then he notice two things.

"Lee. I found out your problem. But first. YOU'RE INTO ELEMENTAL HERO'S TOO!"

"YES! I AM! When I was a kid I always dreamed of being a hero. So when I got my first duel monster card. It was my first elemental hero. Neos. He just stands there, prude to do what he does. So then I deiced I would make a hero deck. I also used some Destiny heroes as well." Lee explained.

"I see that but Lee, you have no magic or trap cards in your deck." Naruto told his new friend.

"I know. Heroes don't need any such tricks. I intend to prove that." Lee smiled.

"But Lee. Heroes need back up. There strongest standing together. Using cards like Polymerization to fuse your heroes together to make them stronger. It's not a trick, its true power. Without magic or trap cards to help you heroes. They'll lose every time." Naruto told Lee.

Lee on the other hand looked like his girlfriend just dumped him while his dog just ran away and his cat got ran over. "Please Naruto, please teach me!" Lee pleated. With his hands in front of him.

"Lee, there isn't much I could teach you that you already don't know. All you need is magic and trap cards that help you heroes. I just happen to have some so you're in luck." Naruto showed him a good amount of magic and trap cards that deal with elemental heroes. "With a little bit of my help you'll have one powerful deck that no one could dispute." Naruto grinned. Lee was happy and Kiba looked bored before something struck him as odd.

"Hey Lee, if you haven't won a duel since you got here, how are you still here?" Kiba asked.

"Well... you see..."

"You can tell us Lee. Were friends." Naruto told him.

"Well. The dorm head master for Ra yellow is my teacher. So he managed to get the headmaster to let me stay 1 more year to get everything in order and get better." Lee said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well this year is different. Now you'll kick some serious butt. And we'll be right there cheering for you." Naruto said. Naruto would forever hate the following saying.

"THANK YOU NARUTO! YOUR FLAMES OF TOUTH WILL FOREVER BURN BRIGHTLY!"

After their ear's got their hearing back, Tayuya approached Naruto. "Here Naruto. Take back your card. I don't need it." She said handing him back the Power of Faith card she used in her duel against pinky.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said quickly.

"yes you do. You slipped your card into my deck. It's yours, take it back." She tired to give it back.

"Tayuya, that's not my Power of faith card. For you see, I have mine in my deck." Naruto showed her his Power if Faith card, that came from his deck. "That card can't be mine. " He smiled.

Tayuya smiled also. _'Thanks... Naruto.'_

_**

* * *

**_

(On a ship bound for Duel Academy)

It was a dark and moonless night. A black hooded man was at the front of a ship that was heading for Duel Academy. He was looking at a card. His smile never left his face.

"So. I get to rub the last Namikaze from the world. Not only that, but _his_ son. Hehe, I'll get my revenge on you Minato. Thru your son. HAHAHAHA!"

_**

* * *

**_

(1 week later)

It was a long and boring day for the small group. Lee had officially joined the group. Everyone respected him now. He had beaten a cocky Ra yellow yesterday and they haven't stopped celebrating. In fact, with Naruto, Tayuya, and Hinata there, all of the Slifer reds were doing better. Naruto was one of a handful of Obelisk blues that didn't think he was better than someone just because of rank. But off track here, Naruto was at his room sleeping. He had partied the hardest and longest o he was somewhat tired. When her heard it. Breaking glass.

"Huh? What?" Naruto was awake faster than you can say..."Zzzzz." Or not.

"WAKE YOU NARUTO! KIBA! LEE!"

"Huh? What?" Naruto was looking at a very pissed off Tayuya. Not the first thing you want to wake up too.

"Someone has taken Hinata! And left this note." Tayuya handed Naruto the note.

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

_If you ever what to see your girlfriend again you'll meet me at the top of Duel Academy at midnight. Bring your friends. I want them to see your last duel. Tell anyone and you'll never see her again._

_Signed your enemy._

Naruto crumbled up the paper. He looked at the clock; it said 11:30 PM. He had some time. He was going to save his friend Hinata. And no one was going to stop him. "Come on you three. We have a friend to save." Naruto grabbed his best deck and his duel disk. This guy will learn never to mess with his friends. Naruto ran for the meeting place.

"Hey wait up Naruto! Shouldn't we get the teacher!" Lee asked/yelled.

"No the note said that if we do that, we won't see Hinata again. I'm not taking that chance. We all go together, to get her.

As the small group ran to save Hinata. The hooded man was just shaking with excitement. "I'll finally have my revenge on you Minato." He said out loud. He looked at his captive. She was hanging from a pole all tied up.

"When my friends get here, you're in so much trouble." Hinata tried to sound tough.

"Don't bother trying to intimidate me little girl. Your little boyfriend doesn't have the skill to take me down. I'll take him out. And then I'll have my revenge." The man smiled as Naruto came running. "Oh, here he is now." Hinata blushed at the boyfriend comment.

"Alright whoever you are, I'm here so let my friend go." Naruto yelled at the man.

"No. If you want her back you'll have to duel me for her. But just so you know. When you duel ageist me the stakes are always higher. Do you accept my challenge?" He asked.

"If it gets my friend back, I duel you. I accept." He yelled activating his academy duel disk. "But first, what's your name?"

"That doesn't matter. But call me Shade. Everyone else does. Now than..."

"DUEL!"

4000/4000

Shade began "I'll begin. Now I hope you're ready for a duel like you've never experience. For you see... should you lose you lose your soul. I play! The Seal of Orichalcos!" _**(AN: I couldn't resist)**_

_**(PLAY FX - THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS WHEN IT ENDS IT ENDS)**_

A bright green circle with wired symbols came down from the sky. It encircled both Shade and Naruto continuing to spin as it did. It came to a stop after a moment and lines came out. When the design was done it looked like a 6 pointed star. Naruto looked up to see the same seal on the man forehead. And his eyes had a red tint to them.

"Seal of what?" Naruto was shocked.

"Hehe, you didn't pay attention in duel monsters history class did you Naruto? This is the Seal of Orichalcos. A very powerful field magic card. But don't take my word for it. See for yourself! Now I summon Magi Swordsmen attack mode!"

"A Magi monster!" Naruto remembered his almost last duel with the super computer.

"That's right. But it doesn't stop there. Thanks to the seal. All of my monsters get 500 more attack points. See?"

**Magi Swordsmen ATK 1500 - 2000**

The man, Shade, face was now reviled. He had black hair with brown eyes. He had a wicked smile to him. "This seal is so powerful that it changes the rules of the game. Two souls walk into the seal, and the winner walks out. But the loser can never leave. As the seal takes the losers soul. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're insane!"

"No just really wanting my revenge ageist your father. And I'll use whatever I can to do it."

"What did my father do to you that makes you hate him so much?"

"Maybe I'll tell you after I win. But my turns not done. I play Magi Reinforcements. Here's how it works. I discard 1 card in my hand once per a turn. And if I do. I can summon any monster that is 4 stars and has Magi in its name. So I summon Magi Spear Soldier attack mode. And thanks to The Seal of Orichalcos he gets 500 more ATK points.

**Magi Spear Soldier ATK 1000 - 1500**

"Hahaha, you have no hope. Nothing could've prepared you for this duel. As this duel... will be your last. Make your move. Nothing you have can save you in the end." Shade said to Naruto.

_'So this is what dad meant. For people like us, Duel monsters, isn't just another game. I didn't believe him then, but I do now. No point thinking about the past. All that matters is the here and now. Alright. I got to save Hinata. And this freak with the light show isn't going to stop me.' _"Alright, my move! Now I play Graceful Charity. I draw 3 more cards..." Naruto drew 3 cards. "... and discard 2. I set 2 cards face down, and play Defender, The Magical Knight in defense mode."

**Defender, The Magical Knight 1600/2000**

"That ends my turn."

"Your right, for soon it will be all over! My move." He grinned. "Alright, I summon Magi Archer! Attack mode!"

**Magi Archer A/D 500/500**

"And thanks for the power of the Orichalcos he gets 500 more attack points.

**Magi Archer ATK 500 - 1000**

Naruto was not impressed. "So what. My Defender is still defending me. You can't beat it yet."

"I don't need to. Magi Archer attack him directly!"

"WHAT!"

The archer toke aim, and fired his arrow at Naruto. taking away 1000 life points.

Naruto 4000 - 3000LP 

_'That felt real.'_ Naruto thought.

"Of course it felt real. Thanks' to the seal. Everything is real. Our monsters, and more importantly... the damage our bodies take for each hit to our life points." Shade said to Naruto in a menacing grin.

"I don't care if it's real or not. I'm going to save Hinata. And win this duel!" Naruto said defiantly.

Shade shook his head in disappointment. "You can't win. It's still my turn. Magi Reinforcements Now I discard another card. And summon Magi Swordsmen Attack mode!"

**Magi Swordsmen 1500/1000**

"And thanks to the seal. It gets 500 more points." He said pointing at Naruto.

**Magi Swordsmen ATK: 1500 - 2000 **

Naruto smiled. "You still can't breach my defenses. Defender the Magical Knight can take anything you can dish out."

"For now, yes he can. But soon he won't be in my way any longer. As will you. But for now. I end my turn."

Naruto sighed. "Alright... my move!" Naruto looked at the card he drew. "Thanks to my Marie the Fallen One I get 200 life points."

Naruto 3000 - 3200LP

"Now I play this card face down. And summon this monster in face down defense mode." 2 more face down cards appeared on Naruto's side of the field. "That ends my turn."

"Good, then it's my move again. Now!" He looked at the card he grew and grinned. Now I discard, Magi Reinforcements to use its effect." Magi Reinforcements shattered. "Now here's what happens now. Any and all Magi monsters in my hand are summoned to the field. In whatever mode I chose." Shade smiled evilly.

Naruto was shocked. "No!"

"That's right, so I summon all the monsters in my hand. All 3 of them.

**Magi Archer 500/500**

**Magi Axmen 2000/1000**

**Magi Long Swordsmen 2000/0000**

"Hey wait, you broke the rules. You can't have more than 5 monsters on the field! You're cheating!" Kiba yelled at the man.

"Sorry to say, but you're rule book is out dated. Thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos I can have up to 10 monsters on the field at one time. And speaking of Seals... The Seal of Orichalcos boost my monsters attack points.

**Magi Archer ATK 500 - 1000**

**Magi Axmen ATK 2000 - 2500**

**Magi Long Swordsmen ATK 2000 - 2500**

"Luckily for you I can't attack the same turn I use that effect. But that's alright. I end my turn." Shade smiled as Naruto stared down 7 powerful monster with only two.

"Alright, my go... Now I get 200 more life points."

Naruto 3200 - 3400LP

"I'll flip over my face down monster Skelengel. He allows me to draw 1 card from my deck." Naruto said with a smile.

**Skelengel 900/400**

Naruto drew 1 card from he's deck. "Yes, Now I play Pot of greed. And draw 2 more cards." He was happy at what he drew, based on the look on his face. "I set 1 card face down and summon 1 monster face down, in defense mode. And that ends my turn."

"What's the matter kid afraid to fight like a man!" Shade sneered.

"No, I won't fall for your taunts." Naruto said calmly. On the inside, he wanted nothing more than to tare this guy a new one. And then hand whatever left to Kiba, Lee, and Tayuya to play with.

"Fine kid, if you don't want to play, than I will. First I sacrifice one of my Magi Archers, to summon Magi Commander. You know what comes next. The seal powers him up!"

**Magi Commander ATK 2300 - 2800**

Naruto just growled.

"I'm not done yet. Now thanks' to him, all of my other Magi monsters get's 100 more ATK points per for all other Magi monsters on the field. SO it's how many of them are there subtract 100. So each one of them get's 600 more attack points.

**Magi Commander ATK 2800 - 3400**

**Magi Long Swordsmen ATK 2500 - 3100**

**Magi Axmen ATK 2500 - 3100**

**Magi Swordsmen ATK 2000 - 2600**

**Magi Archer ATK 1000 - 1600**

**Magi Spear Soldier ATK 1500 - 2100**

**Magi Swordsmen ATK 2000 - 2600 **

Naruto was staring down 7 power house monsters now. None of them were weak.

"Now attack my army!"

"Sorry, I activate one of my face downs Negate attack! So your monsters don't get to say hi this turn." Naruto smiled.

"ERR! You're just stalling. I end my turn." Shade was angry at Naruto.

"My move. 200 more life points please Marie."

Naruto 3400 - 3600

"Now I flip over Magician of Faith, and get back Pot of greed, and play it. Now I again draw 2 more cards." Naruto looked at his cards. "Yes, my come back starts here!" Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

"Look at him duel! NARUTO'S FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE TRULY REMARKABLE!" Lee yelled with anima tears in his eyes. Everyone seat drop. Even Shade.

"Um... Lee, if you yell like that again we might alert someone we're here and that's a bad thing." Tayuya said in a calm manner.

"YOU'RE RIGHT..." Tayuya glared at him. "... um, your right." He whispered.

"Now Shade, prepare to feel the full force of my Spell casters. And once you feel their fury, you'll never want to duel me again." Naruto said to his opponent.

"You stupid fool! Once this duel is over one of us will never duel again! And that someone will be you. Nothing you have can save you in the end. Not even your most powerful card can save you. But do what you want." Shade was unafraid of what every Naruto had up his sleeve.

"Now, first, I sacrifice my Skelengel in order to summon my Dark Magician Girl." Dark Magician Girl did her entrance dance and spin. And if you don't know it... what are you doing here? "And that's not all. Now I play my Black Magic Ritual. And I sacrifice my Dark Magician in my hand and my Magician of Faith on the field, to summon Magician of Black Chaos!" Magician of Black Chaos came down for the blacked sky from the ritual card. "And now I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician from the grave." Naruto was done playing a good deal of his cards. And due to them, he had 3 of the strongest Magicians in duel monsters on the field.

**Magician of Black Chaos 2800/2600**

**Dark Magician 2500/2100**

**Dark Magician Girl 2000/1700**

"Hehe..."A sound was heard form Shade."HAHAHAHAHA!" Shade started laughing as hard as his lunges would allow

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"You are. It was a good effort, but none of your monsters can kill my best. My Magi Commander, his attack points are at a massive 3400. Even if you took out 3 of my weaker monsters. You can't take out my Magi Commander. It's beyond you! HAHAHAHAHA!" Shade continued to laugh.

"Oh no he's right. None of Naruto's Magicians can take down that Magi Commander." Tayuya told Kiba and Lee.

_'No... Naruto...'_ Hinata was afraid for her friend. Risking his life for her.

"That's where you're wrong..." Naruto said in a little more than a whisper.

"Huh?" Was shade's only response

"Huh!" was all of Naruto's friends response.

"You failed to realize that I have 3 face down cards. Did it even accrue to you that 1 of them might help me out of this situation?" Naruto stated for everyone to hear.

"Hmm? That's right. Naruto still has face down cards that he can use. More than likely one of them can help." Tayuya said to a lost Kiba, and a nodding Lee.

"Reveal face down card..." One of the face down cards went face up. And it was. "... Behold the power of Raigeki Break!"

"NOOO!" Shade knew what Naruto was planning now

"Yes. Thanks to this card. I discard a card from my hand. And I chose Night Assailant. And destroy one of your monsters. And I chose to destroy... Magi Commander!" A lightning bolt from the sky came down and destroyed Magi Commander. "And without your commander, your monsters lose attack points.

**Magi Long Swordsmen ATK: 3100 - 2500**

**Magi Axmen ATK: 3100 - 2500**

**Magi Swordsmen ATK: 2600 - 2000**

**Magi Archer ATK: 1600 - 1000**

**Magi Spear Soldier ATK: 2100 - 1500**

**Magi Swordsmen ATK: 2600 - 2000**

All of the Magi monster lost the power boost from the Magi Commander. "And thanks to Night Assailant's effect. I get Magician of Faith back." Naruto showed him the card. "Now, Magician of Black Chaos attack his Magi Axmen, Dark Magician attack his Magi Swordsmen, and Dark Magician Girl attack his Magi Spear Soldier, NOW!" Magician of Black Chaos, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl attacked their targets and each one was destroyed.

"AHHHH!"

Shade 4000 - 2700LP

"I end my turn. How do you like that?" Naruto yelled at Shade.

"Hehe... HAHAHAHAHA! Good, very good! But you made a fatal mistake Naruto. YOU DIDN'T FINISH ME! MY MOVE!" He grinned. "I play Card of Sanctity, now we both draw until we have six cards." They each drew the amount they needed. "Now I play, Cost Down. I discard this card for its effect. Now all the monsters in my hand lost 2 stars. So Now I can summon this monster. Magi Long swordsmen Commander!"

**Magi Long swordsmen Commander 2600/1000**

"And thanks to the dark powers of the Orichalcos, it gets 500 more attack points."

**Magi Long swordsmen Commander 2600 - 3100**

"Oh no!" Naruto was looking at the new Commander monster. It was stronger than his Magician of Black Chaos, or any of his other monsters.

**Magi Long Swordsmen 2500/0000**

**Magi Archer 1000/500**

**Magi Swordsmen 2000/1000**

**Magi Long swordsmen Commander 3100/1000**

"But I'm not done yet. I play Magi's charge by paying 500 life points per a monster, I can summon any level 4 or lower Magi monster in my hand. So I pay 1000 life points.

Shade 2700 - 1700LP

"Now I summon 2 Magi Mages Attack mode."

**Magi Mage 1500/2000**

**Magi Mage 1500/2000**

"But that's not all. I pick 1 monster, and for every monster other than that one on my field. The monster I selected get 100 more attack points. So I chose Magi Long swordsmen Commander. Oh, I almost forgot the Orichalcos for my Mages.

**Magi Mage ATK: 1500 -2000**

**Magi Mage ATK: 1500 -2000**

"Now, my Magi Long swordsmen Commander gets 100 attack points for every monster on the field, except itself. And I count 5. So it gets 500 more attack points. Going up to 3600.

**Magi Long swordsmen Commander ATK: 3100 -3600**

"Now my Commander... attack his Magician of Black Chaos!" Magi Long swordsmen Commander charged Magician of Black Chaos, its two handed sword posed to skirt down Naruto strongest monster. The sword came down on Magician of Black Chaos.

"I reveal my face down card. Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This card will negate your attack. Too bad." Naruto smiled. Magi Long swordsmen Commander's long sword hit the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and bounced off.

"Oh well, now I use my Magi Long swordsmen Commander's effect. I sacrifice one of my Magi monsters. So now my monster can attack again." Shade told everyone. The Magi Archer was sacrificed. And Magi Long swordsmen Commander lost 100 attack points.

**Magi Long swordsmen Commander ATK: 3600 -3500**

"Attack his Magician of Black Chaos again!" Magi Long swordsmen Commander did a spin, and attacked Magician of Black Chaos once again.

"I use my Defender the Magical Knight's effect. So my Magician of Black Chaos is spared." Naruto stated. A magic shield appeared in front of Magician of Black Chaos and it was destroyed instead of the Magician of Black Chaos.

Naruto 3600 - 2900LP

"You think I card. I sacrifice another Magi monster. Attack his Magician of Black Chaos again my Commander!" The Magi Swordsmen was sacrificed this time.

**Magi Long swordsmen Commander ATK 3500 -3400**

The sword came down on Magician of Black Chaos a third time. _'No! I can't save him this time'. "_Magician of Black Chaos I'm sorry." Naruto said sadly as he watched his strongest monster on the field finally go down.

Naruto 2900 - 2300LP

"I'm not done. I sacrifice my Magi Mage, so my monster can attack again. Destroy his Dark Magician! Magi Long swordsmen Commander Attack!" Shade pointed at Naruto Dark Magician.

**Magi Long swordsmen Commander ATK: 3400 -3300**

Magi Long swordsmen Commander charged at the Dark Magician and sliced him in half.

Naruto 2300 - 1500LP

"My turn's not done. Good bye Magi Mage. Hello anther attack. Magi Long swordsmen Commander attack his Defender, the Magical Knight!"

**Magi Long swordsmen Commander ATK: 3300 - 3200**

The warrior now charged Defender, the Magical Knight, it cut thru his shield, and him.

"ERRR!" Naruto glowed.

Shade smirked. "And then there was one..." He looked at Dark Magician Girl with an evil grin. "... I know how much your Dark Magician Girl means to you Naruto. It was the card that your mother gave you. Right? I always save the best for last. Now good bye Magi Long swordsmen! Attack his Dark Magician Girl! Magi Long swordsmen Commander!" Shade was happy to be rid of Naruto's Magicians.

**Magi Long swordsmen Commander ATK: 3200 - 3100**

**Dark Magician Girl ATK: 2000 - 2600**

"Even with your monster small power boot it's still no match for my monster!"

Magi Long swordsmen Commander jumped up and cut down Dark Magician Girl.

"Your monster may destroy all of my others. But not my Dark Magician Girl! Not this turn. I reveal my face down card!" Naruto revealed his last unknown face down. "My Strength of the new Generation trap card!" The card had many Spell caster monsters on it. And At the top of them all were Dark Eradicator Warlock, Endymion The Master Magician, Dark Sage, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Magician of Black Chaos, Dark Magician of Chaos and Sorcerer of Dark Magic were at the top. "Now, I chose my Dark Magician Girl! Now since I have 2 Spell caster monsters in my grave yard that have more stars than her. She get's the first two effects that this card can give. The first effect is that she can't be destroyed in battle. And the 2nd is she gain's 100 Atk points per a Spell Caster in my grave yard. And I have 3. So she also get's 300 more attack points!"

**Dark Magician Girl ATK: 2600 - 2900**

The two power house monsters clashed, but the Magi Long swordsmen Commander was forced back.

Naruto 1500 - 1300LP

"So what, your magician may have survived that attack. But since I end my turn now. My Magi Long swordsmen Commander's last effect comes into play. Now for each monster I destroyed I get a Magi Foot Soldier token." 3 monsters that were like the other Magi monsters came to life behind the Magi Long swordsmen Commander.

**X3 Magi Foot Soldier token 1000/1000**

"Now all three of them now get the power of the Orichalcos." Shade said to Naruto.

**X3 Magi Foot Soldier token ATK: 1000 - 1500**

"Hehe... HAHAHAHAHA! Now for each one of them on the field. All Non-Magi Foot Soldier token monsters on the field get 100 ATK points. So my Commander get's even stronger. Plus my Magi's charge card is still in play, do my Magi Long swordsmen Commander gets even stronger. By a total of 600 more attack points!" Shade laughed evilly as his Magi Long swordsmen Commander's attack point climbed again.

**Magi Long swordsmen Commander ATK: 3100 - 3700**

"Now your Girl is out numbered. 4 to 1." Shade's 4 monsters stared down Naruto's Dark Magician Girl. Their number combined with the Seal of Orichalcos is too much or her to handle alone. And Naruto knew it. "It's only a matter of time. Face it Naruto, you can't win this duel. I will have my revenge on your father! AND YOU WILL BE LOST FOREVER!"

**To Be Continued.**

_**

* * *

**__**Yes I know a long awaited update. Still working on my other stories. So LoC will be updated sometime this month, sorry for the long wait. Same with Weakness of the 3rd Hokage. Later, keep reading. Looking forward for more card ideas.**_


	3. Binding Souls: Everything on the Line

_**TFK: Now it's the third chapter of Naruto: The next king of games. Short one.**_

_**I own nothing**_

_**Game on**_

_**(Break)**_

"It's only a matter of time. Face it Naruto, you can't win this duel. I will have my revenge on your father! AND YOU WILL BE LOST FOREVER!"

Naruto looked at the psychopath. The man was creased with revenge ageist his father. And right now, he was winning.

Shade - 1700LP

**Magi Long swordsmen Commander ATK: 3700/1000**

**X3 Magi Foot Soldier token 1000/1000**

Naruto - 1300LP

**Dark Magician Girl ATK: 2900/2000**

Shade had the power, and the life points backing him. Naruto was on the ropes and everyone knew it. Luckily, it was his turn. He drew.

"First, I get 200 life points."

Naruto - 1300 - 1500LP

"Next I set 1 card face down and monster in defense mode. I end my turn."

"HAH! Is that it! You're pathetic. Now watch a real duelist at work!" Shade grew his card, and smiled. "Yes, I play Graceful Charity! I Draw 3 new cards." He looked at his cards, and grinned. "And thanks to these cards effects, I can ignore my Graceful Charity's negative effect. Now I instantly summon these 3 monsters. Magi Scout! Attack mode!"

**X3 Magi Scout 1300/1000**

"And thanks to the seal, they get 500 more attack points!"

**X3 Magi Scout 1300 - 1800 **

Tayuya interrupted. "But wait, they can't be summoned like this? You needed to discard 2 cards first."

"Yes, normally I would have to discard 2 cards. But, I have no cards in my hand, and they are summoned to the field the moment they are added to my hand by card effect. Before anything else happens. Oh, and let's not forget my Magi's Charge. Now my Magi Long swordsmen Commandergets 300 more attack point for the new Magi monsters on the field. And my scouts get 300 attacks thanks to my tokens.

**Magi Long swordsmen Commander 3700 - 4000**

**X3 Magi Scout ATK 1800 - 2100**

"HAHAHAHA, And now, Magi long Swordsmen, ATTACK HIS FACE DOW MONSTER!"

Magi Long swordsmen Commander charged Naruto face down card, and sliced it in two. It was revealed to be Crystal Seer.

"Yes, Thanks to my Crystal Seer, I get to pick up 2 cards from my deck, add 1 to my hand, and send one to the bottom of my deck." Naruto did what he needed to do. "And that's not all, because there is another spellcaster monster in the graveyard, my Dark Magician Girl gets another 100 attack points."

**Dark Magician Girl ATK: 2900 - 3000**

"So what, it's still my turn. Now, good bye Magi Scout. Now my Magi Long swordsmen Commander can attack."

**Magi Long swordsmen Commander - 4000 - 3900**

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, no your attack is negated!"

The attack hit the Scarecrow, and then the card went back facedown.

"So what, I sacrifice another Magi Scout, attack again!"

**Magi Long swordsmen Commander ATK: 3900 - 3800**

Magi Long swordsmen Commander did a spin to attack again. But Naruto was ready. I activate my Ring of Life and Love trap card. And discard Magical Marionette for the effect. Now not only does my Dark Magician Girl get 100 more attack points, but all damage is now cut in half!"

**Dark Magician Girl ATK: 3000 - 3100**

Then Dark Magician Girl was hit by the sword. And only Naruto really felt it.

Naruto - 1500 - 1150LP

"Oh well, now I can hurt you a lot more! Attack again, bye bye Magi Scout!

**Magi Long swordsmen Commander ATK: 3800 - 3700**

Magi Long swordsmen Commander did a down word cut and Dark Magician Girl and Naruto took more damage.

Naruto - 1150 - 850LP

"AHHHHH!" Naruto was breathing hard.

"Now, I end my turn, and many things happen. First, since my Long swordsmen Commander destroyed a monster, I get another Magi Foot Soldier token and with the power of Magi Charge my Long swordsmen Commander gets 200 more attack points from it, on top of that, my Magi Scouts 2nd effect come into play, they come back from the grave since they were sacrificed by a Magi monsters effect. So..."

**Magi Long swordsmen Commander ATK: 3700 - 4200 **

**X4Magi Foot Soldier token ATK: 500 - 1000**

**X3 Magi Scout ATK: 1300 - 2200**

"Hun, you can't win. Just give up."

Naruto drew his card. "No, now I get 200 more life points."

Naruto - 850 - 1050LP

"Alright, I set 1 card face down. 1 monster in face down defense mode, and activate Swords of Revealing Light!"

"NOOO!"

"Yes. Thanks to my swords, you can't attack me for 3 full turns. Starting now." I end my turn."

"Err." Shade drew. "I pass there's nothing I can do this turn."

3 - 2

"Alright, my move. Now I gain 200 life points."

Naruto - 1050 - 1250LP

Naruto looked at his card. I reveal one of my face down cards, Hidden Book of Spell. Now I add Monster Reborn and Graceful Charity to my deck, and reshuffle." Naruto reshuffled his deck. Now I flip over my face down monster. Magician of Faith. And I add Pot of greed to my hand, then I use it. I draw 2 more cards." Naruto looked at his new cards and smiled. "I end my turn."

"My move. I summon Magi Big Shield Defender in defense mode.

**Magi Big Shield Defender 0000/2200**

"And because of its effect and the seal. It grains 500 ATK and DEF points.

**Magi Big Shield Defender 0000/2200 - 500/2700**

"And that's not all. With my 4 Magi Foot Soldier tokens my Magi Big Shield Defender gets 400 more ATK and DEF points. And my Magi Long swordsmen Commander ATK points goes up as well.

**Magi Big Shield Defender 500/2700 - 900/3100**

**Magi Long swordsmen Commander ATK: 4200 - 4300**

"Face it, you can't beat me. Your little Dark Magician Girl can't beat my army of monsters." Shades army of Magi monsters were staring down Dark Magician girl with only Magician of Faith for backup. "The only think keeping you alive is the Swords of Revealing Light card. And that only has this turn and next turn before I can attack again. Soon... very soon... I end my turn."

2 - 1

Naruto was in a jam. And he needed a way out... and fast. "My move. Again 200 more life points please Marie."

Naruto - 1250 - 1450LP

"Now, Darn, I set this monster face down, defense mode. I end my turn." Naruto said in dismay.

"Yes, my move. YES I play Mystical Space Typhoon. Now I destroy your Scrap-Iron Scare crow!" A massive wind attack Naruto's only face down card, and destroyed it.

"Errr!" Naruto was less than happy.

Lee was confused. "Wait, why didn't he destroy the Swords of Reviling Light? So he could attack this turn?"

Tayuya answered. "Because Lee. By getting rid of that trap card this turn. There is nothing left to defend Naruto's card next turn. The Swords will lose their power at the end of this turn, so it was pointless to destroy them now."

Both Kiba and Lee nodded dump founded. "I knew it all a long." Kiba said... with no one believing him.

"Now, I end my turn. So your swords go away, allowing me to attack you on my next turn... winning this duel." Shade smiled.

1 - 0

"I'm afraid that there is no next turn for you. I have won this duel." Naruto stated.

"What!"

"I said I have won this duel. But now is not the time to talk, no is the time for action. I draw!" Naruto smiled. "Just the card I needed. First I gain 200 more life points.

Naruto - 1450 - 1650LP

"AND NOW~~~~" Naruto showed two of his cards in his hand. "I play 2 of my favorite cards. Power of Faith and Power of Love!"

Shade looked fearful. "WHAT!"

"Yes, thanks to Power of Love half of one of my monster's ATK points that is in my grave yard is added to my life points. So I chose Magician of Black Chaos! So my life points gets a 1400 boost."

Naruto - 1650 - 3050LP

"And my Power of Faith card. Adds the ATK power of Magician of Black Chaos to Dark Magician Girl's ATK power. So she grains 2800 ATK points!"

**Dark Magician Girl ATK 3100 - 5900**

Shade breathed a sigh of relief as she just smiled. "A lot of good that move is going to do you Naruto. The effect of the Power of Faith card only lasts for 1 turn. While the threat of my Magi army deck will endure.

"You still don't get it do you? I'm not done. Now I play~~~! Diffusion Wave-Motion!" Naruto placed the card in his disk.

"You can't! You have no level 7 or higher spellcaster monsters on the field. So you magic card is useless." Shade pointed out.

"Yes I do. Thanks to my Strength of the new Generation trap card. Since I have 2 spellcaster monsters in the grave yard that have more stars than my Dark Magician Girl, she gets 2 more stars. So she is counted as a level 8 star monster. Now I pay 1000 life points... for my Dark Magician girl to attack.

Naruto 3050 - 2050LP

"ATTACK DARK MAGICIAN GIRL! DESTROY ALL OF HIS MONSTERS!"

Dark Magician Girl raised her wand in the air. And powerful magic attacks left her wand in wave like motions. The first to go were the Magi Scouts. Than the Magi Shield Defender. Then the Magi Foot Solder Tokens. Than lastly the strongest of them all. The Magi Long swordsmen Commander. All destroyed.

"NO~~~~~~~~~~~~" _**(AN: in case you guys don't know what this is ((~)) it means drawn out, Like NOOOO could be typed like this NO~~~. Just to let you guys know. I'll do this from time to time)**_

Shade screamed as his army was destroyed in 1 attack. By Naruto's favorite monster, the card his mom was famous for. Smoke covered his entire side of the field.

**(Play FX - The Seal of Orichalcos)**

The seal started to spin and in circle Shade. Naruto relaxed for a bit.

"He... HE WON!" Kiba and Lee yelled at the same time. They hugged each other jumping up and down in a circle. They stopped when they realized what they were doing.

Then the seal when back into place.

**(Abrupt music end)**

"I'm not done yet Naruto..." When the smoke cleared, Shade was still standing.

Shade - 1700LP

Shade's life points were undamaged. "But... how? You should have lost..." Naruto and the rest of the gang were at a loss for words. "Well... I would have lost... If I didn't play Magi Big Shield Defender. Thanks to its last effect. I take no damaged this turn. So my life points are safe. A good try Naruto... but not good enough." Shade smile as Naruto's Dark Magician Girl ATK points went back down to 3100.

**Dark Magician Girl ATK: 5900 - 3100**

"I... end my turn." Naruto had no other choice.

"Good, my move. Now I must pay 1000 life points because I used Magi Big Shield Defender's effect.

Shade - 1700 - 700LP

"And now... I play the magic card Death of Dragon Kin! I discard 3 dragon type monster from my deck." He showed them 3 different dragons. "Now I summon... the strongest dragon type monster there is!"

"The strongest dragon type? But I thought this guy had nothing but Magi monsters." Tayuya was intrigued and fearful for her friend.

"Come forth... Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna!"

A giant purple armored dragon came forth from a massive light that the magic card gave. It was covered from head to tail in armor. When the light dimed, it roared to make everyone aware of its presents.

**Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna 4000/4000**

"That dragons ATT point is 4000?" Kiba was looking at the dragon in awe and fear.

"This dragon is the mother of all dragons. The queen of all dragons. And the Matriarch of all Dragons. No other dragon can kill this one. And now some effects come into play, first the seal of Orichalcos!"

**Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna ATK: 4000 - 4500**

"And now her own effect. For every dragon in the graveyard it grains 500 more attack points. 3 total from my magic card's effect. So it grains 1500 more attack points!"

**Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna ATK: 4500 - 6000**

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! And that's not all! For you see, when it attacks you Naruto. It's destroys all you monsters, this counts as an attack. But thanks to your Ring of Life and Love card. Your Dark Magician Girl will be spared, but your other monster won't be as lucky. ATTACK! Royal flame!"

The dragon queen attacked Naruto's wall of monsters. Magician of faith and Dharc the Dark Charmer were destroyed. But the dark Magician Girl was forced to suffer the flames power.

Naruto 2050 - 600LP

"AH~~~~~~~" Naruto screamed as the flame hit him as well. The burning stopped.

"What your feeling is but a small fraction of the humiliation I felt at the hands of your father... Minato Namikaze." Shade said Naruto's father's name with disgust.

"What... did... my father do to you?" Naruto asked.

Shade thought about it for a moment. "Well, since you're going to lose your soul next turn. I guess it'll be alright to tell you. How your father humiliated me 10 years ago!"

_**Flash back 10 years ago)**_

_"It was the championship match, I had fought through some of the toughest matches to face your father. The one man who was crowned the 3rd King of Games. I was winning. I had the perfect strategy!"_

Shade - 4000Lp

Minato - 1500Lp

_Shade has 4 scrape gout tokens in defense mode and bullion Lizard defense mode with 1 counter on it. Minato had only dark magician on the field in attack mode. It was still Shade's turn. "On my next turn I'll be the winner... and it looks like I'll be the next King of Games. Now if you say pretty please, I'll finish you fast." Minato just looked at him, hands crossed over his chest."I end my turn." _

_Minato drew. It was the only card in his hand. "I play pot of greed and draw 2 cards." He looked at the 2 cards. He smirked. "Looks like I win..."_

_"You WHAT!"_

_"First I play Fairy Meteor Crash! This gives my Dark magician a new effect. When it attacks a monster in defense mode. The deferens in that monster defense points and my monsters attack points is deduced from your life points."_

_"A good move, but that won't help you." Shade yelled at Minato. _

_" Now I play __Diffusion Wave-Motion!"_

_"NO~~~!_

Minato 1500 - 500LP

_"Attack all of his monsters!"_

_Dark Magician destroyed all of Shades monsters on the rest of his life points. _

_Final score_

Minato - 100LP

Shade - 0000LP

_"Minato Namikaze is the winner!" The announcer... announced. Minato was celebrating with his wife and a three year old Naruto._

_**(End of Flash Back)**_

"I should have won that match! I SHOULD HAVE!" Naruto and the rest of the group listened to the guy's sob story. "But I didn't. And it's your father's fault! I couldn't win another match after that! I became the laughing stock of the whole dueling world! Your father took my future away from me Naruto... and I'll take your life!" Naruto looked into his eyes. He could till that he wasn't kidding. "But in the mean time, it's your turn Naruto... make it worth while... for this is your last!"

Naruto drew.

Naruto 600 - 800LP

"I play Graceful Charity! I draw three new cards... and discard 2." Naruto was shocked at what he drew. The only 3 cards that could save him this turn. "I set 3 cards face down... and end my turn."

**Dark Magician Girl ATK: 3200 - 3400**

"HAH! Is that all! Well I guess that's the best you can do now huh? And your small power boost won't help you this time. My move." Shade didn't bother looking at his card. "ATTACK Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna end this duel!"

The dragon queen charged up her next attack.

"Royal Flame!"

The Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna attack Naruto's Dark Magician Girl. Even with the power of Ring of Life and Love, Naruto's life points would still be drop down to 0. Naruto and his Dark Magician girl shared a glance at each other... then the purple flame hit her. Smoke covered the field.

Naruto 600 - 0000LP

**(Play FX - The Seal of Orichalcos)**

The seal of Orichalcos in circled Naruto when his life points reach zero.

"NARUTO!" Tayuya screamed with a tear in her eye.

"NO!" Kiba saw something that he thought he'd never see.

"HE CAN'T..." Lee was in disbelief

"NO~~~ NARUTO~~~!" Hinata yelled crying as Naruto's life points reach zero. Meaning he lost... and he will lose his soul. All because of her, because he risked his life for her.

"HAHAHAHAHA I've done it! I've gotten my revenge on you Minato! YOU HEAR ME! I'VE TAKEN YOUR SON'S SOUL! HAHAHAHAHA!" Shade was laughing at his victory over Naruto.

**(Abrupt music end)**

The seal went back to its original place.

"WHAT!"

"Huh?"

"What's going on?"

The smoke cleared.

"NARUTO!" Naruto's friends said with happiness as to the fact... he wasn't soulless.

"BUT HOW! NO ONE CAN WITHSTAND THE SEAL'S POWER!"

"You haven't won yet Shade. I played my face down trap cards. My... Ring of the Mind... Ring of the Body... and my Ring of Trust trap cards! When these 3 trap cards are play together they fuse to form!"

3 lights, 1 from each ring card, shot into the night sky, fused and split up into two rings.

"They form the Rings of Binding Souls! I and my Dark Magician Girl get one." A ring appeared on the ring fingers of Naruto and Dark Magician Girl. "This shows that I give my mind, body and trust to my dark Magician Girl. Should she fall, I fall with her. So no matter what, as long as she's around, so will I. But my Ring of Life and Love is destroyed." His Ring of Life and Love card shattered.

"Hey~~ Naruto, I didn't know you and Dark Magician Girl were hitched." Kiba said with a grin. But was soon found on the floor with two large bumps on his head. 1 from Tayuya and 1 from Hinata... how the heck did she do that?

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head as he and Dark Magician Girl avoided each other's eyes.

"Moving on I end my turn."

"Alright... my move, I can no longer gain any life points, no big deal..." Naruto looked at his card... "Shade... you dueled will... but no one messes with my friends... and those that do, shall receive no mercy from me! I play the magic card Twin Sister Guardian's of the Seal! By discarding a Warrior and a spellcaster type from my hand or deck. I can summon 1 of or both of the monsters stated in the card text. So I summon both Guardian of the Seal - Anyhimeina and Guardian of the Seal - Aremolina!

**Guardian of the Seal - Aremolina - 2400/2100**

**Guardian of the Seal - Anyhimeina - 1900/2500**

Guardian of the Seal - Aremolina had a white and gold version of Black Luster Soldiers armor. She had long blond hair, and was about 5'10. Guardian of the Seal - Anyhimeina was a white a gold version of Magician of Black Chaos without the big helmet he has. Her skin was pale white just like her sister.

"Guardian of the Seal - Anyhimeina due to her effect is switched to defense mode. Oh, and let's not forget. Since there is more spellcaster monsters in the grave, my Dark Magician Girl gets stronger."

**Dark Magician Girl ATK 3400 - 3600**

"Now, thanks to the effect of Guardian of the Seal - Anyhimeina she powers up all level 6 spellcaster monsters and Guardian of the Seal - Aremolina ATK points by 1000, aside herself.

**Guardian of the Seal - Aremolina ATK: 2400 - 3400**

**Dark Magician Girl ATK: 3600 - 4600**

"HAH! Your puny monsters are still no match for the power of my Dragon! They can't hope to touch it with weak attack points like that!"

"I'm not done yet..." Naruto interrupted Shade.

"There is nothing you can do to save yourself! Just give up!"

"I can't do that. Because I'm going to win. Now... my Guardian of the Seal - Anyhimeina has one more effect. She can add the ATK points of 1 Spellcaster and 1 Warrior type monster that is in my graveyard to the ATK points to a Spellcaster and Warrior type monster on the field for the duration of the turn. "

The reality of what Naruto just said hit Shade like a ton of bricks. "WHAT!"

"Now, my Guardian of the Seal - Aremolina gains the ATK points of the Warrior I discarded for my magic card. She gains the power of my Black Luster Soldier! And my Dark Magician Girl gains the power of Magician of Black Chaos!"

Magician of Black Chaos stood by Dark Magician Girl, and Black Luster Soldier stood by Guardian of the Seal - Aremolina as their ATK points rose.

**Guardian of the Seal - Aremolina ATK: 3400 - 6400**

**Dark Magician Girl ATK: 4600 - 7400**

"Now to finish the job, these two monsters are allowed to attack as one!" Guardian of the Seal - Aremolina and Dark Magician Girl linked their weapons, as a single ball of black and gold energy was forming around Aremolina's sword and Dark Magician Girl's wand. After a moment of powering up.

**Dark Magician Girl and Guardian of the Seal - Aremolina ATK: 13800**

"Alright. Dark Magician Girl, Guardian of the Seal - Aremolina attack his Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna! END THIS DUEL! Corrupted Light! Purified Darkness!" Naruto yelled out his monsters newly found attacks.

Guardian of the Seal - Aremolina had the Corrupted Light attack. When she attacked, she hit the ground. And a beam of pale white light fired at the Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna. Dark Magician Girlhad the Purified Darkness attack. She fired a black beam of dark energy with a gold tint to it. Both attacks hit Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna at the same time. Guardian of the Seal - Aremolina cut the dragon in half from head to tail, and Dark Magician Girl's attack vaporized the dragon a second after Guardian of the Seal - Aremolina's attack. The Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna roared in pain as she was destroyed by 2 powerful monsters. She shattered.

"NO~~~~~~~"

Shade 700 - 0000LP

**(Play FX - The Seal of Orichalcos)**

This time Naruto knew that the duel was over. "That's game... believe it." Naruto said coldly as he watched the seal in circle Shade one last time. Naruto slowly walked up to him, just outside of the small version of the Seal of Orichalcos watching the man beg for help.

"Please... help me! Please!"

"No..." Was all Naruto said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man grabbed his head, then he was Silenced... for good.

Naruto looked at the limp soulless body before. He looked over at Hinata who was being helped by Lee and Kiba. He then saw the deck that the man used. He took the deck out of the duel disk. He flipped through the cards until he reach the two he was looking for. Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna and Death of Dragon Kin. When he took them out, the rest of the deck caught fire. All of the other cards were burned to ash. Say for the two cards that Naruto took form the man. _'I see now dad... what you meant all those years ago... Duel monsters is not just another game. It's real. And the danger is real. My friends and I will be in danger until I find this evil. And deal with it. I promise you dad. I will not lose.'_ Naruto looked over to his friend who had regrouped with one another. He hugged Hinata. "Hinata I'm so glad you're safe."

"I-I-I-I'm glad you're safe too Naruto." She stuttered out.

He let Hinata go. He then turned to Tayuya. "Here Tayuya. Take them." Everyone was shocked. But Tayuya was even more shocked.

"Wha?"

"Take these cards." He was handing her Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna and Death of Dragon Kin.

"I- you- me you won them Naruto. I can't take them."

He smiled. "Yes you can. I won them so their mine. And I can give them to who I wish. And you're the up and coming Dragon Queen. It's only fitting that you have the Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch. Don't you agree?" He asked.

Everyone nodded. "Take them Tayuya." Hinata told her friend.

"Alright." She took them. "But Naruto. I'll repay you. I promise."

"No you won't. I don't want payment. They were a gift. From one friend to another." He smiled at her.

Just then an arrow landed in the middle of them. It had a note on it. It was address to Naruto. Naruto picked up the arrow and took the note from it. He tossed the arrow aside. He unfolded the note and read aloud.

"Your first step in the real world has been taken. Many more yet to go. Trust the 4 around you. Trust your decks. A war is coming... one that your father couldn't stop. One that you must. Walk with the light, but do not fear the darkness. With the fiery passion of Hero's. The aerial power of Dragons. The water's genital touch of kindness. And the tough loyalty of the Earth. With you leading them... you may have the chance to end the war. That your father could not. Sighed Someone." Naruto finished. "What could he mean by that?"

"I think I know." Hinata said to her group of friends. Everyone looked at her.

"Well Hinata. What do you think it means?" Tayuya asked.

"Yes! I too would like to know what it means!" Lee said in his normal voice. Normal for him anyway.

"Well... 'With the fiery passion of Hero's' I think is referring to Lee and his Hero deck. And well... his passionate." Everyone agreed. "The part about 'The aerial power of Dragons' I think is referring to Tayuya and her dragon deck." Again everyone nodded. "The part of 'the tough loyalty of the Earth' is Kiba and his Earth Beast deck." Everyone nodded. "And lastly... 'The water's genital touch of kindness' I've been making a female and water decks so... I think that part is for me. And Naruto... it said that your to lead us."

Everyone took what Hinata said and they thought about it. It made sense. "Well... sorry guys. I guess my father got you 4 involved with something that you guys don't need. I will understand if you guys would want to part ways here." Naruto said a little sadly.

"I'm with you Naruto." Hinata said with courage. "If you need help... I'll be there." She blushed.

"Me too. I can't let you two go and fight a war all your own." Tayuya stepped up.

"I'm not going to let my friend war alone. Besides... the creepy note talked about all of us." Kiba stepped up as well.

"I will not abandon my new friends. You have my support my youthful friend and leader Naruto!" Lee said with fire in his eyes.

Naruto smiled. He put his fist in the center of the group. Hinata put her hand on top of his. Then Tayuya on top of hers then Kiba's on top of hers and finally Lee's on top of Kiba's. Then Naruto put his hand on top of Lee's and they did the cycle over again. Until all of their hands were in the center. "Alright. From this day forward... we stand... as one. Tayuya the Queen of Dragon's and Winds. Hinata the Queen of Warriors and Waters. Lee King of the Fires and Heroes. Kiba King of the Earth and Beasts." Naruto gave new titles to his friends.

"I like that title Naruto. Fits me perfectly." Tayuya said.

"Yeah. Perfect." Kiba was excited.

"Great title Naruto." Hinata said quietly.

"YES! Naruto your youthful flames of youth burn brightly!" Lee... gave his gratitude.

"And what will your cool title be Naruto?" Kiba asked.

Everyone looked at Naruto. Naruto smiled. "Well... I haven't really thought of a name for me." Everyone sweat drop.

"Well, one thing's for sure. It has to be above the rank King and Queen. If you're going to be our leader Naruto." Tayuya told them. "Also something to do with Spellcasters." They all nodded.

"I got one that sounds cool." Kiba said. "The Twilight Paladin. It has to do with spellcaster and warriors since he uses them too. And he uses Dark and Light attribute monsters. So~~~." Kiba finished.

"A good start." Tayuya was thinking. Their hands are still in the center by the way.

"Well think of a better name later. For now, let's go to bed, we can still sleep for about an hour before class starts." Naruto and the rest of the gang raised their hands in a cheer as they walked away from the prone body of Shade. _'It has only just begun... I can feel it. And we'll need to be ready when they come in full force.'_ Naruto thought. As the sun was rising.

_**(END)**_

_**TFK: K I need a title for Naruto before the 4th chapter. And I need a name for the group that Naruto is in charge of. So how was the end of that duel? Many BS cards I know. The "Guardian of the Seal" cards were 1 of my friend's ideas. See you guys next time.**_


	4. Heart Over Power

_**TFK: Now the 4th chapter Naruto: The next king of games.**_

_**I own nothing**_

_**Game on**_

_**This chapter will have Lee's and Hinata's deck.**_

_**(Break)**_

**Heart Over Power**

It's been a week since the duel of his life. Naruto was still a little weak from the duel. But he didn't let that stand in his way. Naruto was thinking, brainstorming names for himself. He decided to call himself the Twilight Titian Paladin. Simple easy to remember. But right now he was training Lee with his new deck.

"Great job Lee. You almost had me." Naruto said happily. While placing the game winning card down.

"All man I'll never win." Lee ruffled his hair in frustration. "My duel is in two days and I need to win it!"

"Ah don't worry Lee. You'll do fine." Hinata reassured Lee.

"Hinata is right Lee. You'll do fine. With that deck of yours you'll beat that guy that what's his name professor picked for you." Tayuya told him. "And with Naruto helping you, you can't lose." Tayuya smiled.

"RIGHT!" Lee's eyes were on fire.

"Look Lee, just stay calm and be yourself. Believe in your deck. You'll win I'm sure of it." Naruto said to Lee.

"RIGHT!"

_**(With the shady guys)**_

"So, your minion failed." The 1st said.

"We we're not expecting him to win. Just let us get a video feed and details from his deck. Thanks to our spy, we have some information on his deck." The 2nd told the group.

"Also, with the cards we now know of, we have 7 out 40 cards needed to beat his deck." The 3rd said.

"Soon, we will have all the information and power needed to achieve our goals. The only thing standing in our way is this child." The screen had Naruto's picture on it. "And now his friends have joined this war." A group picture now filled the screen. The 4th said.

"Lose the war we almost did. Now we have to deal with the next generation of the heroes that fought against us. But now, _their_ children now stand against us. We must pick away at this group before they become as powerful as their parents." The 1st pointed out.

"I've studied these children's decks. I'll be the one to put them all down. If I have to do it myself." The 5th told the group. "I and my elite will deal with them." His shadowed smile could be seen.

"Be careful number 5. You said that with Naruto's parents, look where that got you." The 1st warned.

"I won't make the same mistake twice. I know who I'll send, and who to go after his time around." The 5th smiled. __

_**(2 days later)**_

Lee was sweating bullets. This duel would either be a win. Or his last. The chancellor said to Lee before the duel. _'You will either win this duel or you are expelled.'_

"Hey, Lee, calm down. You'll do fine. And you're going to beat this guy, whoever he is, and you're going to do great." Naruto said to assure him.

"Yea... but if you lose, you're gone."

*BAM*

Tayuya bashed Kiba up-side the head. "Don't listen to Kiba he hasn't won many duels here either." Tayuya smiled at Lee.

"Yea... kick a man when he's down. That's a real friend for ya." Kiba said while holding he's head on the floor.

"When I see a real man I'll let you know!" Tayuya yelled at Kiba... while kicking him.

"Anyway... Lee, trust in the cards. Trust your deck, and you'll win whoever they pit you against." Naruto patted Lee on the back.

"RIGHT!" Lee yelled as loud as he could.

A little ways away. Sakura and a few others like her. Thinking that just because their Obelisk Blue that they own the place.

"Look at that blond. He makes the rest of us look bad. Hanging out with the Slifer slackers." Sakura sneered.

"It doesn't matter now. I got reassurances from teach that he's facing a Ra yellow. This guy hasn't lost to anyone but a blue. No loser red will beat him." A long haired blond girl told her.

"I know Ino. But losing to that Ra yellow red head just ticks me off. How could I have lost to her!" Sakura vented.

"All luck Sakura. No way was that skill." A dark haired girl told her friend.

"I know Kin, just it makes me so mad. It's going to haunt me till I beat her."

Down at the area.

**"Alright students today's main duel event is Rock Lee!"**

The duel announcer announced Lee and he walked in nervously.

**"And his opponent from Ra yellow, the out-of-this-world-duelist, Cosmos!"**

A weird looking guy that looked like he had a space ship in his hair and a weird alien cape walked into the light.

Naruto and his group looked at him. Naruto, Kiba and Tayuya were trying to hold in their laugh. It didn't work. Hinata had to use her fan to shut them up before they laughed to death.

**"Now then, this is a one on one duel no time limit and should Lee lose, he is kicked out of Duel Academy. Let the duel begin!"**

"DUEL!"

4000/4000LP

"I shall begin, let the vastness of space enlighten you my friend." He said space like. "I play Terraforming. Now I can add 1 field card from my deck to my hand. And I choose this one. Otherworld - The "A" Zone!"

The area changed to one that looked like space. Complete with shiny colors.

"Now I play pot of Greed. I draw 2 cards. Now, my friend, I set one card face down. And play this card. "A" Cell Breeding Device. During every one of my standby phases I can put one A-counter on one of your face-up monsters. And to end my turn I set one monster in face down defense mode. Your move."

Up in the stands.

"Not good. That guy has a good set up." Naruto said allowed.

"What? Why?" Kiba asked.

"Cosmos has a drain set up right now. He can drain the power during battles. Lee has an uphill fight from this point on." Tayuya finished what Naruto was going to say.

"My move my youthful opponent. I play Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

**EH Wildheart - 1500/1600**

"My youthful friend here is immune to trap cards. So your face down card is useless. Wildheart attack!"

Wildheart charged the face down card. It flipped over.

**Alien Grey - 300/800**

Then was sliced in half.

"Now thanks to Alien Grey, I get to draw a card. And that's not all. I get to place 1 A- counter on your monsters. "

Something attached itself to Wildheart. It looks sickly and foreign.

"That A-counter will drain your monsters power whenever he faces my aliens my friend."

Lee looked shocked but otherwise unfazed. "I'm not done yet. I set one card face down, and end my turn."

"Now its my turn. I draw..."Cosmos drew. " Now my breeding device breeds an A-counter, and it attaches itself to your earthbound monster. I summon, Alien Warrior attack mode."

**Alien Warrior 1800/1000**

"Attack his monster."

**EH Wildheart ATK: 1500 - 600**

Lee was thinking, then remembered he had a face down card. "I activate my face down card. Hero Barrier! This card will block your attack."

The Alien Warrior's massive claws hit the barrier that was protecting Wildheart and sparks flew from the contact point.

"Hero Barrier negates any 1 attack if I have an Elemental Hero on the field. Which I do."

"I see, good move. I can do nothing else this turn so I end." Cosmos bowed to Lee. The Ra yellows were on his side. But the Slifer Reds were on Lee's side.

**EH Wildheart ATK: 600 - 1500**

"Alright, my move my youthful friend."

Up in the stands.

"We need to break Lee of that saying." Tayuya told Naruto. And he nodded.

Back to the area.

"Now I switch EH Wildheart to defense mode. And play Polymerization EH Clayman and Burstinatrix to summon EH Rampart Blaster

**EH Rampart Blaster 2000/2500**

"Rampart Blaster can attack you directly for half damage. Attack!"

Rampart Blaster launched rockets to attack Cosmos' life points.

Cosmos 4000 - 3000LP

"Good very good." Cosmos smiled.

"Now I set 1 card face down, and play Heart of the Underdog. And end my turn."

"WAY TO GO LEE!" Naruto yelled from the stands. With the Slifer red waving Lee flags and flames of youth flags as well.

"Alright, now is my move. I draw. Now my breeding device makes another A-counter. And it will be placed on your Blaster."

An A-cell formed on EH Rampart Blaster.

"Now I play Corruption Cell A. This places another A-counter on your Blaster."

Another A-cell formed on Rampart Blaster.

"Now I beam down to the field. My Alien Hunter attack mode."

**Alien Hunter 1600/800**

"When Alien Hunter destroys a monster with an A-counter it can attack once more in a row. But first. Alien Warrior attack his Rampart Blaster! And thanks to my A-counters and that you're in my world, your monster loses power."

**EH Rampart Blaster DEF: 2500 - 1600**

With its power weakened Alien Warrior sliced through Rampart Blasters shield destroying it.

"Now Alien Hunter attack his Wildheart now!"

**EH Wildheart DEF: 1600 -700**

Alien Hunter did a spin with his weapon and cut down Wildheart.

"Now My hunter can attack again! Attack him directly!"

"Now so fast! I play my face down card. Hero Signal. Now EH Sparkman defense mode."

**EH Sparkman 1600/1400**

"Good move my friend. But... attack my Hunter destroy his Sparkman!"

The Hunter attack Sparkman.

**EH Sparkman DEF: 1400 - 1100**

Then Sparkman was destroyed.

"I end my turn." Cosmos bowed to his fan's in Ra.

"I draw... yes I drew Elemental Hero Avian. And thanks to my Heart of the Underdog, I can draw again." He drew again. "I summon Wroughtweiler defense mode. And end my turn." Lee was a little disappointed.

**Wroughtweiler 800/1200**

"My move. Now I sacrifice Alien Warrior for Alien Mother!"

**Alien Mother 2300/1500**

"Now let's not forget my Breeding device. You little doggy gets an A-counter." The same sickly cell formed on the dog. "Now Alien Hunter, attack his dog. Put it down."

Wroughtweiler was no match for the Alien Hunter's attack.

"Ha now thanks to your attack I get to add 1 polymerization and 1 elemental hero to my hand. So I get Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and polymerization to my hand." Lee smiled and his teeth sparkled.

"But not your field. And now you're defenseless to stop my next attack. Alien Hunter, Alien Mother attack him directly!"

Alien Hunter was the first to attack him. Slicing across his chest. Alien Mother with her massive claws cut into Lee's life points as well.

Lee - 4000 - 100LP

"This is your last turn. Make it count my unenlightened friend." Cosmos smiled

"My move. I draw." Lee smiled at his draw. "Fist I set this card face down. And play Polymerization. To fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to form EH Flame Wingman!"

**EH Flame Wingman 2100/1200**

Up in the stands.

"Alright Lee!" Naruto and his group shouted.

"Attack his Alien Hunter!"

**EH Flame Wingman ATK: 2100 - 1800**

With its flame attack Alien Hunter was burned to a crisp.

Cosmos 3000 - 2800LP

"Now if I'm not mistaken, Flame Wingman's effect says that when he destroys a monster in battle. That monster's attack points come out of your life point's right?" Lee smiled with his sparkly teeth again.

Flame Wingman got in front of Cosmos and burned 1600 life points away from his score.

Cosmos 2800 - 1200LP

"I end my turn."

"And now it's my turn. Alien Mother end this duel. Attack!"

**EH Flame Wingman ATK: 2100 - 1500**

"Oh no, if this attack lands, it's over!" Tayuya shouted.

Alien Mother charged Flame Wingman. In its weakened state wasn't even a challenge.

Right before its attack landed.

"Sorry my youthful friend. But I play my face down card. Draining Shield!"

"Yes!" Naruto shouted.

"Draining Shield negates your attack and I gain your monster's attack point in life points. 2300."

Lee 100 - 2400LP

"I must say I attack too fast. Nice move Lee. Well, I end my turn." Cosmos said disappointedly.

"Lee is in a bad spot. Unless he gets something this turn he won't last long." Naruto pointed out.

"Come on Lee." Kiba said.

"Now my move. Yes, I drew EH Neos. Now I can draw again. Now I play, R - Righteous Justice. And Destroy your 'A' Cell Breeding Device."

The Magic card shattered.

"Now I switch my EH Flame Wingman to defense mode. And end my turn." Lee looked sad. He knows that he'll lose his Flame Wingman.

"My move. Now my friend. I play Alien Telepath. Now I also play the magic card, Dragged down into the grave. Now we each discard a card and draw another." Cosmos smiled, he lost nothing and Lee lost EH Neos.

"My Neos... I'm sorry." Lee discarded Neos sadly.

"Now my Telepath destroys one of your monsters A-counters, and in exchange I destroy one of your magic or trap cards. Good bye underdog."

Heart of the Underdog was destroyed.

"Now Alien Telepath attack his Flame Wingman now. Physic Shatter."

Waves from Telepath shattered Flame Wingman.

"Now Alien Mother attack him directly!"

Alien Mother's claws hit Lee's life Points

Lee 2400 - 100LP

"Errr!"

"Your next turn will be your last. You dueled well... but it wasn't enough." Cosmos smiled.

"No... I lost..."

"NOT YET LEE! YOU STILL HAVE 100LP's LEFT! FIGHT ON!" Naruto yelled. And all the Slifers were behind him.

All of the Slifer reds were again cheering and waving the 'Lee' flags.

"Your right Naruto. As long as I have life points. I haven't lost yet. My draw. Yes. I play Monster Reborn!"

"WHAT!"

"Come forth Elemental Hero Neos!"

**EH Neos 2500/2000**

"Neos attack Alien Telepath! Cosmic Crush!"

Neos did a full body tackle and destroyed Telepath.

Cosmos - 1200 - 600LP

"Errr!" Cosmos was losing his cool. "My turn again. Alien Mother destroy Neos!"

"Activate Hero Barrier! Now your attack is blocked!" Lee was excited.

"Errr!"

"My turn! Winged Kuriboh defense mode. And Neos in defense as well." Lee completed his turn.

**Winged Kuriboh 300/200**

"Great! Now it's my turn. I play Corruption Cell "A" and place an A-counter on your Neos. Now I play my face down card Brainwashing Beam! Now I take control of your Neos!"

Neos looked brainwashed. And was on Cosmos' side.

"Now... I sacrifice your Neos is order to summon my strongest monster! Come forth from the vastness of space. Cosmic Horror Gangi'el!

**Cosmic Horror Gangi'el 2600/2000**

"But wait, Cosmic Horror Gangi'el is a 7 star monster that needs 2 sacrifices not just 1. What gives?" Kiba looked confused.

"That's because of Cosmic Horror Gangi'els effect. You only need one sacrifice if you sacrifice your opponent's monster." Tayuya told him.

"And since Alien cards can take over other monster that makes Cosmic Horror Gangi'el very dangerous." Naruto finished.

"Alien mother attack!"

Alien Mother sliced poor Kuriboh to tiny pieces.

"Now Cosmic Horror Gangi'el attack him now! End him!" Cosmos ordered.

"Not so fast! Thanks to my Winged Kuriboh's effect. I lose no life points for the rest of this turn."

Lee sighed. "I'm not done yet. I draw. Yes! Now I play pot of Greed. Now I draw 2 new cards." Lee looked at the two cards and his eyes widened. He looked at Naruto who gave him a thumps up. She smiled back. "You dueled well my youthful friend. But now the duel ends. I play O - Oversoul! This card allows me to bring back EH Neos!"

**EH Neos - 2500/2000**

"Now I play Power of Faith!"

"WHAT!"

Up in the stands. With Sakura.

"That is the same card that that red head used to beat me with. How are some Slifer Slackers getting such powerful cards?" Sakura was grinding her teeth.

"I think I know how." Ino said looking at Naruto across the area.

Back with the duel.

"Now my Neos get 1600 attack points from my EH Sparkman!"

**EH Neos ATK: 2500 - 4100**

"NO!"

"Yes! Neos destroy that Horror with Cosmic crush!" Lee yelled.

Neos jumped up began to glow with his energy and came down in full force on Cosmic Horror Gangi'el.

**EH Neos ATK: 4100 - 3800**

Cosmic Horror Gangi'el screamed its horrifying scream as Neos hit it, and then was destroyed.

"NO~~~~!"

Cosmos 600 - 0000LP

"I... I won..."

"He won." The teacher that had set this up was shocked.

"HE WON!" Naruto's group shouted.

"I WON!" Lee started to celebrate.

"No... I don't believe it..." Cosmos space ship seemed to have crashed.

"WAY TO GO LEE!" Naruto yelled.

"LEE LEE LEE LEE LEE!" The Slifer reds were chanting.

With Guy. He was crying anime tears. "I'm so prude that my Lee has finally won his first match. I feel like a prude father. LEE'S FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE SURELY GROWN BRIGHTER!"

"GUY-SENSEI! I WON! I WON!"

"I almost don't believe my eyes. To think that Lee managed to win one. I'm glad." A young girl with 2 buns in her hair sad from the balcony watch.

"It's about time. But 1 win cannot account for all the loses Lee has Tenten." A young man with eye's like Hinata told her.

"Oh come on Neji. Can't you be happy for him at least? Lee won one. Let him have his due."

"Yes... he did win one." Neji looked at a celebrating Naruto and his friends. "Maybe it has to do with the new Obelisk Blue that hangs out with Ra yellows and Slifer reds." Neji stated.

"You mean Naruto right?" Tenten looked at Naruto. "He is kinda cute."

"Even if he hangs out with my smelly little brother." A new girl joined in. Also in Blue like Tenten and Neji.

"Oh Hana, give your little brother a little credit. He's won a few since he got here." Tenten said to her friend.

"I'll give him credit when he takes a good long bath." Hana joked.

Hana, Neji and Tenten. The 3 out of 5 titan's of Obelisk Blue. They only get together when a duel that might be interesting comes up.

"I'm more interested in that blond dueling again. I've seen him duel only low level Obelisks. I want to see him at his full power like that recording we all watch of him and that super computer duel. Only then has he used any interesting moves and cards." Neji pointed out.

"Yea, I'd like to see that Knight card again. With that big sword..." Tenten started to droll.

"Ah Tenten. Still a fan of Warriors and equip magic cards." Hana laughed.

"Yep."

"Well. If you want to see it. Maybe you should duel him yourself. Or find someone strong enough to bring it out." Neji pointed out.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. But I'd rather beat it, than just see it. So I'll wait to see if he plays it again." Tenten had a cute thinking pose.

"Well then. It seems well all would like to see that White Knight card again. And I doubt we've seen its full power yet either." Neji finished. "But for now, let's go. I have some things to do."

_**(At Slifer Red After the party... the 2nd party)**_

"Ha-ha, I've been in Slifer red for years and it's never been this fun!" Lee laughed. All the new Slifer red kids want him to train them. All he did was talk about flames of youth and what not.

"You've earned it Lee. Today is yours. To Lee!" Naruto toasted.

"TO LEE!"

_**(With the dean and head teachers)**_

"So... Lee won one. I thought that he would lose for sure against Cosmos. Looks like your pick lost Orochimaru. Now pay up." The blond women also known as Tsunade and the dean held out her hand.

Orochimaru muttered some curses and handed her a 100. American. "Maybe so. But it does seem to prove the fact that I was right. _His_ son seems well adapted at dueling, as well as teaching." Orochimaru mused.

"True... but you're not getting your money back." Tsunade was happy. She finally one a bet. Maybe her luck was changing. "Kakashi. I heard that there was a party at the Red dorm... why wasn't I invited?" She asked.

"I cannot confirm nor deny if said events took place." Kakashi pleaded the 5th.

"Right... anyway. We now know from what Kakashi had told us about a week ago or so that they are back. And bolder and stronger than ever. We need to train the next generation as best we can before their ready to make their move." A man with long white spiky hair told them his thoughts.

"Guy pay attention!" Tsunade yelled.

Guy was still crying from Lee's win.

"Let's let guy be happy today. His favorite student won his first match today. We could continue this meeting tomorrow anyway." Orochimaru suggested.

*Knock Knock*

There was a knock on the door.

"Who's up at this hour?" Tsunade questioned. "We'll continue this later. Come in!"

Neji walked in. In his blue and white blazer.

"Oh, Neji, what can I do for you at this late hour?" Tsunade asked.

"I wish to make a request. A duel request in 3 days time." He said in his normal manner.

"Oh? And who would you like to duel? I don't see anyone dueling and beating you Neji. Not yet at least." She said with a bit of interest.

"Not for me... I wish..."

_**(Next day)**_

Naruto woke up half on his bed. Half on Hinata... and half on Tayuya. Now in case you're wondering? How can someone have 3 half's? Well... its Naruto, he does the impossible on a daily basis. That and the half that was on the bed were also on Tayuya. Naruto went back to sleep on his nice safe pillowed that moan... with a heartbeat... and fleshy... and...

"!" Naruto shot up. He was laying on Hinata. And Tayuya. He looked around. Kiba and Lee were on the sofa. Neither of them was in a fun position. "Oh my god..." Naruto quietly got up... and went back to his room with Kiba and Lee over his should. Hopefully before any of the girls noticed that they were there. What the hell happened? He tried to remember. There was no alcohol so what gives?

*Knock Knock*

Naruto heard a knock at Tayuya's and Hinata's door. He put his ear to the wall. All he heard was duel and 2 days.

"NARUTO KIBA LEE WAKE UP!" Tayuya yelled. Naruto's hearing was damaged Kiba jumped out of bed and Lee was still snoring.

"What what?" Naruto asked.

"We have work to do... LEE WAKE UP!" Tayuya yelled.

Still snoring.

"Sorry about that Tayuya, this usually works." Naruto picked up Lee. Went outside. Then tossed him off the balcony. Head first he slammed into the ground.

"Huh? What?" He woke up.

"See." Naruto smiled.

Tayuya sweat drop.

"Anyway what gives? What's the big emergency?" Naruto asked. While rubbing his head.

"Hinata has a duel in 2 days!" Tayuya yelled.

"So, what's the big deal? It's just another duel." Naruto was confused.

**BAM**

"It's not just another duel! If she loses she gets transferred out of this academy!" Tayuya yelled.

"WHAT!" Lee Kiba and Naruto yelled.

"They can't do that! Can they?" Kiba asked.

"Yes they can apparently. Hinata has to win her duel against an Obelisk blue or she gets kicked out!" Tayuya was pissed.

Hinata had her head down.

"Hey Hinata its alright. You're going to win this duel, no matter who it is, don't worry about it. But training to duel would be nice. Let us get to some training." Naruto yelled in his happy go lucky manner.

"Hey Naruto, can you give Hinata that Power of Faith card like you did me and Lee?" Tayuya asked.

Hinata looked hopeful.

"Tayuya... I'm hurt. I already did. I had the only 5 sets of Power of Faith and Power of Love cards in the world. I kept one set, and gave you 4 the other sets. If you look in your decks. I place them in already. That's what friends do." Naruto smiled.

"How when?" Kiba looked through his deck to see Power of Faith and Power of Love in his beast deck.

"There are only 5 set's of these cars in the world? How do you know that?" Tayuya asked.

"Well, if you look at the cards, they are kinda worn." They all did. And each of the cards are a little worn. "These cards are unique. My mom and dad had a pair. And the other 3 sets were given to these closest friends. I don't know who they were, but mom always said that it was a sign of absolute trust in them. So... I gave the 4 sets she gave me to you guys. And I kept my dad's set." Naruto smiled.

"Hey man thanks." Kiba gave Naruto a high five.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata shyly thanked him.

"Yea, me and Lee would have lost without your help." Tayuya slapped him in the back. This hurt by the way.

"Anyway, we need to help Hinata in her next duel. We just got our friendship going, and I for one will not let anyone take that away from us. Let's get to training."

_**(Somewhere else)**_

"How could you o that Neji, to your own sister!"

"Cousin."

"Whatever! How could you!" Tenten yelled.

"To see..."

"To see what?" Hana asked. A little mad herself.

"Hinata has always relayed on someone else to help her. In everything. When we were young she would give up so easily. I always protected her from bullies and such. Now this will prove to me or not that she can stand on her own. If not, she's gone." Neji said calmly.

"There are other ways to do something like that you know." Hana told him.

"Maybe... but this is the most effective. We'll see if she can stand on her own... or not." Neji looked uncaring.

_**(Day of the duel)**_

Naruto and his friend, this included Akamaru and Kyuubi, were watching from the stands. Hinata's duel was about to start.

"You worried?" Tayuya asked Naruto.

"No... Hinata is going to win and then we can put this all behind us." Naruto said to Tayuya.

Kiba and Lee were more vocal in their cheering. Waving 'Hinata' flags and 'Win' flags. Along with the rest of the Slifer reds.

"You ever wonder what would happen if we didn't meet?" Tayuya asked again.

"No, not really. Just that I wouldn't have as assume friends like you Hinata, Lee and Kiba." Naruto boosted.

**"Now we will begin this week's main event duel. On one side, we have Ra yellow Hinata Hyuga!"**

Hinata walked in. Many Reds and Yellows were behind her.

"GO HINATA KICK SOME BUTT!" Naruto yelled.

"And I'm friends with them? I know not why." Tayuya muttered to herself.

**"And her opponent, from Obelisk Blue..."**

"!" This got some shocked faces from the crowed.

**"... Miss Ino Yamanaka!"**

The Obelisk blues cheered for her. But none louder than a certain pink haired banshee.

Hinata froze up. She was facing an Obelisk blue? She had only faced Ra yellows up till now.

**"Now then ladies. You know the rules. Let this duel... commence!"**

"Duel!"

4000/4000LP

Ino drew first. "I'll start things off. I play Red Medicine. This card gives me 500 life points without a hitch."

Ino 4000 - 4500LP

"I set 2 cards face down. And Play this monster in attack mode. Element Dragon!"

**Element Dragon - 1500/1200**

"And that will end my turn." Ino smiled.

Up in the stands.

"So... any Intel on Ino's deck? Anyone?" Kiba asked.

"Ino uses a life point based deck. Gaining life point on average of 500 life points a turn. On top of that, she has 'Element' monsters at least 3 of them. And on top of that she has a few spirit monsters." Tayuya informed Kiba.

"Um... is that bad?" Lee asked.

"Spirit monsters are tricky. But beatable. They have a fatal flaw. Hinata needs to exploit that flaw and take Ino down." Naruto told him.

Back to the duel.

"Alright... my move."

_'She's still shy... a flaw...'_ Neji thought to himself.

"I set one card face down. And this monster in face down defense mode." Hinata said shyly.

"What a weak move! My go!" Ino drew. "Yes. First I play this card. Spring of Rebirth. Now every time a monster goes from the field back to the owner hand I get 500 more life points. Now I summon Otohime in attack mode."

**Otohime 0/100**

"This spirit monster allows me to change the battle position of one of your monsters. So I change you face down monster into face up attack mode."

The card flipped face up. It was Witch of the Black Forest.

**Witch** **of the Black Forest - 1100/1200**

"Now I play Banner of Courage. This card boost my monster attack points by 200 when I attack.

**Otohime ATK: 0 - 200**

**Element Dragon ATK: 1500 - 1700**

"Now, Attack Element Dragon. Destroy her Witch!"

Element dragon with it's breath of fire burned Witch of the Black Forest to nothing.

Hinata 4000 - 3400LPs

"Now since my Witch went to the graveyard. I can get a monster from my deck with 1500 defense points or less. And I choose... Blade Skater!" Hinata showed the card.

"But not the field, Otohime attack her life points directly!"

Hinata 3400 - 3200LPs

"Now Otohime return. And since she returned to my hand. My life point get a boost. A 500 point boost."

Ino 4500 - 5000LPs

Hinata was in a bad spot.

"DON'T GIVE HINATA!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata smiled a bit. She couldn't give up. "I play my face down card Solemn Wishes. Now every time I draw, I gain 500 life points. And now that it's my turn, I draw, and get 500 life points for my trouble.

Hinata 3200 - 3700LPs

"Now I play pot of greed. To draw 2 new cards. And get 500 more life points."

Hinata 3700 - 4200LPs

_"She seems more sure of herself. Is it really all the doing of just being encouraged by Naruto?'_

"I set one card face down... and one monster in face down defense mode. And end my turn." Hinata seemed sure of herself.

"Are you sure you're a Ra yellow? You seem too weak for that. My move. I'll play Healing Wave Generator in defense mode."

**Healing Wave Generator 800/1600**

"Now I must explain to you my monsters power, you might not know it. I pick a monster once per a turn, then I gain 100 life points per a star that monster has. So I pick Element Dragon, and gain 400 life points." Ino smiled.

Ino 5000 - 5400LPs

"Now Element Dragon attack. Fry that face down!"

It was flipped over to be Water Omotics.

"I play my face down! Waboku! Looks my monster is staying on the field." Hinata smiled.

"Wasted move. Why save that weak monster? Waboku is a strong trap card to waste on that." Ino couldn't understand.

"You may think that. But I have my reasons. Now end your turn and find them out." Hinata smirked. Something that she wasn't use too.

_'What does she have planed? I remember this some time ago. Did she remember this move? Or... was she taught it?'_

"Tsk. Fine, I end my turn." Ino sneered.

"Good, my move." She looked at her card. "I set this card face down. And summon Eria the Water Charmer."

**Eria the Water Charmer 500/1500**

"You wasted your monsters effect!"

_'She did remember...'_ Neji smiled. Something that both Tenten and Hana never see.

"Maybe, but, I can also use another effect. By sending my Eria and my Water Omotics to the graveyard. I can summon this monster. Come forth! Familiar Possessed - Eria!" Hinata yelled in an uncharacteristic like manner.

**Familiar Possessed - Eria 1850/1500**

"ALRIGHT!" Hinata's friend yelled.

"I think I thought her that move." Kiba said smiling.

"If by taught you mean she schooled you every time she beat you with it." Naruto laughed at him.

"Zip it..." Kiba told Naruto.

"But that's not all. Now I play Malevolent Nuzzler and equip it to my Eria. This card increases my Eria attack points by 700!

**Familiar Possessed - Eria ATK: 1850 - 2550**

"Now attack Element Dragon! Enchanted Water current!"

From Eria's staff a massive amount of water attack Element Dragon.

"Not so fast. I have this! I play my face down Waboku! To protect my dragon."

The water was stopped.

"And now, its my turn! Go Otohime. Switch that monster to defense mode.

**Familiar Possessed - Eria 2550/1500**

"Oh man. Eria's defense wasn't increased. Element dragon can take it out." Tayuya had a worried look on her face.

"Now I gain 400 more life points."

Ino - 5400 - 5800LPs

"Now Element Dragon attack!"

Element Dragon's flame destroyed Eria.

"Now Otohime attack life points directly!"

Otohime did a spine kick to Hinata.

Hinata 4200 - 4000LPs

"Now I end my turn, Otohime return. And I get 500 life points.

Ino 5800 - 6300LPs

"This is going to be a long match if they just keep gaining life points." One of the teachers said aloud.

"Now my draw." Hinata looked at her card. "Now I gain 500 life points.

Hinata 4000 - 4500

"First I summon a monster in face down defense mode. And play Polymerization! I fuse Blade Skater and Toile Cyber to form! Cyber Bladder!

**Cyber Blader 2100/800**

"Now Cyber Blader's effect kicks in. Since you have 2 monsters on the field, my Blader's attack power double.

**Cyber Blader ATK: 2100 - 4200**

"That's a lot of attack points." Naruto commented.

"Attack Cyber Blader! Destroy Element Dragon NOW!"

Cyber blader sliced right though Ino's dragon.

"AHHHHH!"

Ino 6300 - 3600LPs

"That ends my turn.

**Cyber Blader ATK: 4200 - 2100**

Ino sneered. She drew. And Smiled. "First I gain 400 life points thanks to my Healing Wave Generator."

Ino 3600 - 4000LPs

"Now I sacrifice my generator to summon Dark Dust Spirit!"

**Dark Dust Spirit 2200/1800**

Hinata's eyes widened. "I play my face down card. Gift of the Mystical Elf! I gain 300 for each monster on the field.

Hinata 4500 - 5400LPs

"That doesn't matter. Your monster is destroyed. Dark Dust Spirit destroys all face up monsters on the field."

Dust sprayed in all directions from Dark Dust Spirit. Destroying Cyber Blader.

"But it's not done. It can still attack. Destroy her face down!" Ino pointed at the face down card.

DDS cut into it with its long claws. Only to reveal that it was Magician of Faith.

"Thanks to Magician of Faith. I get 1 magic card from the grave yard and add it to my hand. And I choose, Pot of Greed."

"She is no longer the little girl I once knew..." Negi said aloud. Tenten looked shocked.

"Fine, I end my turn."

"But let's not forget, your Spirit goes back to your hand. Leaving you wide open." Hinata said with a bit more confidence.

DDS returned to Ino's hand. Leaving nothing in Hinata's way to her life points.

Ino 4000 - 4500LPs

"My draw."

Hinata 5400 - 5900LPs

Now I play Pot of Greed, and drew 2 new cards, yes! Now I play Graceful Charity! I drew 3 new cards, and discard 2. And I get 1000 life points for all this."

Hinata 5900 - 6900LPs

"Now for my come back!" Hinata declared.

"You got nothing." Ino taunted.

"Alright, she's going to do it." Tayuya smiled.

"Do what?" Kiba and Lee asked at the same time.

"This!" Tayuya pointed.

"Now I play Fusion Recovery. I get back Polymerization and Etoile Cyber back to my hand. But now I play~~~! Polymerization and use it to fuse my Marie the Fallen One and The Forgiving Maiden to form...!"

The two monster fused in light.

"St. Joan!"

**St. Joan 2800/2000**

"My mother's favorite card. As is mine. St. Joan Attack her life point directly!"

St. Joan charged in. And with a massive cut into Ino's life points.

Ino 4500 - 1700LPs.

"ERRRR! I'LL SHOW YOU! MY DRAW! I play Graceful Charity! I draw 3 new cards and discard 2! Now I play Monster reborn and the Shallow Grave. Now Shallow grave allows us both to pick a monster from our grave yard and place it in face down defense mode. As for monster reborn I pick Healing Wave Generator! Gain 400 life points!"

Ino 1700 - 2100LPs

Ino was pissed. And Hinata picked her monster.

"Now I sacrifice both my monsters to summon Yamata Dragon!"

**Yamata Dragon 2600/3100**

"Ha her monster is weaker!" Kiba boosted.

"Looks can be deceiving Kiba." Naruto said calmly.

"Yamata Dragon! ATTACK ST. JOAN! OH IN CASE ANY OF YOU LOSERS FORGOT! I STILL HAVE BANNER OF COURAGE OUT!"

**Yamata Dragon ATK: 2600 - 2800**

"It's a draw!"

"Not quite, I play my face down card. Reinforcements! This boosts my Dragon's attack point by 500 more!

**Yamata Dragon ATK: 2800 - 3300**

Yamata Dragon's flame vaporized St. Joan. Hinata looked crushed.

_'This is the moment of truth little sister. Win this duel, or prove me right.'_

Hinata 6900 - 6400LPs

"Now, thanks to my dragon's effect. I draw until I have 5 cards in my hand. Now let's play a few of them. I play Mystical Space Typhoon! To destroy your Solemn Wishes. No more wishes for you. Now I play Spiritual Energy Settle Machine. This card allows my Spirit monsters to stick around. I end my turn so I discard my Dark Dust Spirit so my magic card stays on the field." Ino smiled.

Hinata looked sad at the loss of her St. Joan card.

"COME ON HINATA! KICK HER BLEACH BLOND BUTT!" Naruto yelled. Soon joining him were the rest of her friends and Slifer reds.

She smiled, and drew her card. Her eyes widened a bit. _'This... this is it... the card that my mom gave me... before she died...'_

_(Flash Back)_

_"Hinata sweetie..."_

_"Yes momma?" A young looking Hinata ran up to an older looking version of herself. _

_"I want you to have these two cards. They were given to me by a very dear friend of mine. They're both one of a kind. So I want you to have them. No matter what happens, no matter how hard life is. I will always be there, with you."_

_(End Flash Back)_

_'Thank you mother, I have friends now..." _Hinata looked at Naruto and the others. _'And they are cheering me on. I can't lose with you an them helping me!'_

"Hurry up and move so my dragon can win this duel for me!" Ino taunted.

"Alright, first I gain 200 life points because of Marie the Fallen One."

Hinata 6400 - 6600LPs

"Now I summon Princess Ranger in attack mode!

**Princess Ranger 1700/1500**

A slim woman in her late teens early 20's in a dark green camo cape and its hood up came onto the field. She had a Bow that looked majestic.

"And that will end my turn." Hinata smiled.

"WHAT! You made me wait for that weakling? My move!"

"Why did Hinata play that card? That Princess Ranger card of hers stands no chance." Kiba pointed out.

"Yamata Dragon! ATTACK!"

**Yamata Dragon ATK: 2600 - 2800**

Ino smiled.

"Ha! You've fallen right into my trap Ino!" Hinata declared.

"What! What trap! You have no face down cards in play!" Ino looked shocked.

"True... but you attack without thinking at what tricks my Princess Ranger has... you see, when she is attacked she gain's half of your monsters attack points!" Hinata smiled.

"WHAT!"

**Princess Ranger ATK: 1700 - 3100**

"Now she's stronger than your dragon! Princess Ranger counter attack! Arrow of Light!"

Princess Ranger grabbed an arrow, infused with light energy. And fired it at the heart of Yamata Dragon. Yamata Dragon roared in pain as it was destroyed.

"ERRRRR!" But how! How can a wimpy monster like that beat my spirit dragon!"

Ino 2100 - 1700LPs

"No so wimpy now huh?" Hinata smiled in a manner that would make a certain outgoing friend of hers smiled just the same. Oh, and if you thought Lee, your wrong.

"I'm not done yet! I summon this monster in face down defense mode. And don't pay the cost for my magic card." Spiritual Energy Settle Machine shattered.

"My turn. I set one card face down. And attack with Princess Ranger! Destroy that face down monster!"

Princess Ranger fired another arrow. And it was Element Magician.

"Your move."

"And it will be your last. My draw. Excellent. Now I play Spirit Sacrifice! This card removes from play from my deck and graveyard spirit monsters. Until their total stars are double that of a spirit monster in my hand. This card over rides the effect of spirit monsters unable to be special summoned. Now be gone Yata-Garasu, Fushi No Tori Asura Priest and ark Dust Spirit!"

The four monsters were removed from the grave yard and deck.

"Now come forth! Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi!"

**Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi 2800/2900**

"Oh, did I forget to till you that for each monster that is removed from play this way my monster gets 500 attack points? Oh well." Ino surged.

**Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi 2800 - 4800**

"Now I play Mirror of Yata! And equip it to my Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi! It has the same effect as Spiritual Energy Settle Machine but for this monster only and with no cost. And should Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi be destroyed in battle the mirror goes and not him. But for now, focus on the task at hand. Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi ATTACK!"

**Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi ATK: 4800 - 5000**

**Princess Ranger ATK 1700 - 4200**

Hinata 6600 - 5800LPs.

"Now Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi's effect kicks in. Now that I end my turn. You must discard all the cards in your hand." Hinata discarded the one card in her hand.

"My turn. I draw one card." She looked at it. "Get 200 life points from Marie the Fallen One. Set it face down... and end my turn."

Hinata 5800 - 6000LPs

"My move. YES I PLAY SPIRIT SUPER CHARGER! Here's how it works. I remove all of my spirit monsters that are in my grave yard. And for ever two that I do, I can attack one more time with Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi! But should I attack your life points directly, I lose all power boosts. But now I can attack 3 times! In addition, all effects that might activate from any effect monsters must wait until after you draw to use them. Plus, my monster gets 100 ATK points for each of the 4 spirit monsters I ditched!"

**Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi 5200/2900**

"Not good." Naruto and Tayuya said at the same time.

"Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi Attack her times 3!"

Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi charged up its fire fists. The first attack destroyed Hinata's face down card. It was Magician of Faith, then the next 2 hit home.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hinata 6000 - 400LPs

Sakura was smiling quite evilly I might add. "Good, this Ra yellow loser is getting what she deserves."

"Your move, you lucked out."

"I win Ino..."

"Huh?"

"HUH?"

Huh was what everyone was thinking.

"I said I win!"

_'How can she win? What does she have up her sleeve?'_ Neji thought.

"Hey Neji your cousin seems quite sure of herself you know. I wonder how she's going to beat Ino." Tenten was smiling. "Hey have you've seen Hana?"

"Now my turn I draw thanks to my Magician of Faith, I get back Polymerization back to my hand." Hinata showed the card. "Now let's not forget my 200 life points." Hinata smiled again.

Hinata 400 - 600LPs.

"Big deal."

"Oh it will be. Now I reveal my face down card Monster Reborn. An I bring back Princess Ranger!"

**Princess Ranger 1700/1500 **

"So what. I deep fried that weakling before and I'll do it again." Ino told Hinata.

"No you won't. Now I play Power of Love. And gain half the attack points of St. Joan as Life points. 1400."

Hinata 600 - 2000LPs.

"I'm beginning to see a pattern. This Naruto has given copies of these powerful cards to his friends" Neji told Tenten.

"Aww how cute. I want one too." Tenten whined.

"Now, I discard the Polymerization from my hand in order to use my Princess Ranger's effect. Now I get Wing Weaver to my hand." Hinata showed the monster to Ino.

"So what..."

"I'm not done. Now I discard Wing Weaver and Princess Ranger in order to summon...!"

Light covered the stadium.

"Princess Knight!"

A woman in her late teens early 20's in shining female gold armor with a sword an shield came onto the field. She had all the guys drooling at her.

**Princess Knight 2500/2700**

_'Hinata you have called... and I have come.'_

Hinata heard a very kind and magical voice in her head. But paid it no mind for now. "Now, Princess Knight has some special powers too. For every Warrior and Fairy type monster in my grave yard and field. She get's 200 ATk and DEF points! Fairy and Warrior role call!" 9 cards came from Hinata's grave yard."And my Princess Knight counts for this too for a total of 10 Warriors and Fairies. So she gets 2000 more ATK and DEF points!" Hinata was happy.

**Princess Knight ATK/DEF 4500/4700**

"So what! Your Princess Knight is still weaker than my monster." Ino pointed out.

"I'm not done! Now I pay half my life points, so my Princess Knight can attack twice this turn!"

Hinata 2000 - 1000LPs

"It makes no difference!" Ino yelled getting a little nervous.

"Yes it does. I play my last face down card Power of Faith. Now I know the old dumb blond saying, so I will tell you this card's power. I pick one monster on my field. And one monster in the grave yard. Now they must have the same type and attribute. Then the one of the field gets that monster's attack point added to her own. So, St. Joan's attack power is added to my Princess Knight's attack power. A 2800 point boost!"

**Princess Knight ATK 4500 - 7300**

"NOOOO!"

"Princess Knight Attack Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi !"

**Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi 5200/2900**

Princess Knight ran up to Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi and did a horizontal slash. Destroying the mirror.

Ino 1700 - 600LPs

Then Princess Knight did a spin, an attacked again in a vertical fashion. Cutting Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi from head to toe. Then he shattered.

Ino 600 - 0000LPs.

Ino fell to her knees in shock. "I... I lost?"

"I won...? I won. I WON!"

"I told ya she's win Tayuya." Naruto was happy.

"I knew she's win all along..." Kiba nodded to his own comment.

"Yeah... right. You still aren't getting out of our bet my friend." Lee told Kiba.

"Darn."

Naruto and the rest of the group Ran to Hinata and celebrated with her. Hosting her up on their shoulders. Naruto and Tayuya that is.

"I don't believe my eyes. Ino lost to Hinata." Tenten looked shocked.

"Well... I guess I was wrong. Hinata does belong here after all. But... I wonder. Does _she_ believe that she belongs here? Or..." Neji looked at Naruto. "... does she _want_ to be here?" He saw Hinata looking at Naruto. "In any event. Hinata has won, and she stays. Impressive I must say." Neji started nodded.

**"Um, excuse me. We have one more duel. A last minute addition to today's duels. A new student wants to join this fine academy. So we will give this person a chance. Should this student beat our resident dragon master, Todd! Then he will be accepted to this school."** The announcer announced.

The boy Todd was standing off to the side ready to duel. Simple boy, in Obelisk blue.

**"And his opponent from parts unknown, the dark duelist!" **A kid around their age. With a cape hood and mask covering his face walked in.

**"Now if both contestants are ready? DUEL!"** The announcer chopped theair**.**

"Duel!" Only Todd said anything.

4000/4000

"I'll start things off." Todd drew his card. "This won't take too long. I play Pot of greed! And draw two new cards. Now I play. Lord of Dragons."

**Lord of dragons 1200/1100**

"And play, 2 flute of summoning dragons! Now behold the might of 3 Luster dragon #2s! And the mighty Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

**X3 Luster dragon #2** **2400/1200**

**Red Eyes Black Dragon 2400/2000**

"I end my turn. I told you this wouldn't take long." Todd smiled.

The hooded student didn't look at all frightened. _"I play, Graceful Charity. And draw 3 new cards and discard 2."_ He looked at his hand. The voice was distant and cold. _"Your right, this won't take long at all. I play... the Pact Maker!"_ Naruto as well as Tenten and Neji were shocked. Another one? _"I now summon to the field. My Dark General!"_

**Dark General 2500/2500**

_"Now I play The Black Knight Ark!"_

A Black Sword appeared in front of Dark General.

_"O Dinivas, deliverer of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows, grant me your power... Verto!" _

Black feathers came from the wings of the sword. Spread around the field, then a tall Knight in black came from the Dark General and was in a kneeling position. Then it stood up.

**Dinivas the Black Knight**** 3000/3000**

_"But I'm not done. I play __Eclipse Sword. This gives my __Dinivas a 1000 ATk and DEF point boost."_

**Dinivas the Black Knight**** 3000/3000 - 4000/4000**

_"But I'm not done. I equip my Black Knight with Aura of Darkness. This card allows my monster to attack every monster you have out on the field. Aura of Malice cuts all of your monster's attack point by half."_

"Too bad I have Lord of Dragons on the field. He protects them from...

_"Wrong. My monster's power is far beyond yours. It over powers your little dragon lord's effect. Now back to what I was saying. Aura of Hate is by far the most powerful. __Dinivas the Black Knight ATk and DEF power in now multiplied by how many monsters you have out on the field. So it's times 5."_

"WHAT!"

**Dinivas the Black Knight 4000/4000 - 20000/20000**

**X3 Luster dragon #2** **2400/1200 - 1200/600**

**Red Eyes Black Dragon 2400/2000 - 1200/1000**

**Lord of dragons 1200/1100 - 600/550**

_"Now __Dinivas the Black Knight attack! Eclipse Blade!"_

Dinivas charged up black energy. Then cut the air 5 times. One for each monster on the field. Each dragon was cut in half, as well as Lord of dragons, and then destroyed at the same time.

"!"

Todd 4000 - 0000LPs.

Everyone was speechless.

"It looks like we have another Knight on our hands Tenten." Neji told his friend.

"Yep... and it looks like this year is going to be the best ever.

Naruto was looking at this hooded duelist. And he was looking back. This one had a Knight as well. But... the only question now is... was this duelist a friend? Or foe? Their eyes meet. Even with the hood and mask.

_To be Continued_

_**End**_

_**TFK: Sorry for the late update. Working on the other stories now. Updated chapter 1 again. Thanks for the review that don't make me feel like crap. It keeps me going. **_


	5. Evil always finds a way

_**TFK: Now the 5th chapter Naruto: The next king of games.**_

_**I own nothing**_

_**New cards for Naruto. Dark and Evil cards... -_-**_

_**Game on**_

_**(Break)**_

**Evil always finds a way**

**"I've had enough of this foolish boy. We need to take him out now. Number 5, are your servants ready?"** Number 1 asked.

**"They well be. I need a little more time for our spy to settle in. But... I have just the two to buy us time..."**

Two dark figures stood behind number 5.

**"These two will do the deed? They don't look like much."** Number 3 said.

**"But... I have a boost for them. Did you get the cards I sent you?"** He asked his servants.

"Yes we did. Victory is as good as ours." One said in a menacing tone.

**"Good. Go to Dual Academy. And don't come back unless you have beaten your targets."** Number 1 told them.

**"Good, while we'll get ready, Number 5's servants will deal with the strongest of Naruto's friends. This girl."** A picture of Tayuya came up on the screen. **"Aside from Naruto, she is the only one we have to worry about. Getting rid of her should be easy, and once she is out of the way, Naruto will fall soon after."**

**"HAHAHAHAHA!"**

They all shared in an evil laugh.

_**(Break)**_

"Are you sure you wish to face me?" Neji asked a black haired duck butt kid.

"Yes I do! And once I prove that I'm better than you, I will get some respect! Let's duel!" Sasuke, if you didn't guess, yelled at his activated his duel disk.

"Very well. Duel."

4000/4000

"I'll go first. And I first play, Trap booster! I discard one card. And now I can play a trap right now. So I play Ultimate Offering. Now I Summon Dark Blade and Opticlops!" Sasuke yelled anger was fully seen in his eyes.

Sasuke 4000 - 3500LPs

"Then I will sacrifice these two monsters to summon Despair from the Dark Attack mode!"

**Despair from the Dark 2800/3000**

Sasuke 3500 - 3000LPs

"And that will end my turn." Sasuke smiled at his strong opening.

"I had heard rumors that you were just Itachi's runt of a brother..." Sasuke smiled. "Now I see that they were right. I play... Power Bond. To fuse the 3 Cyber Dragons in my hand to form Cyber End Dragon!"

**Cyber End Dragon 4000/2800**

"Now thanks to Power Bond's effect, my Cyber End Dragon's attack power is doubled. From 4000 to 8000."

**Cyber End Dragon ATK: 4000 - 8000**

"But that's not all. I play Limited Removal. This doubles my Cyber End Dragon's power even more.

**Cyber End Dragon ATK: 8000 - 16000**

"16000!" Sasuke yelled shocked.

"Yes. All aimed right at you. This duel's done. Cyber End Dragon attack! Super Strident Blaze!"

The Cyber End Dragon head attacked Despair from the dark. Vaporizing it completely.

"WHAT! NOOOOOO!"

Sasuke 3000 - 0000LPs

Sasuke had lost. In one turn.

"Wow... did you see that? Itachi's little brother just lost in one turn. To think that Itachi was the best in one day, and his kid brother can't even beat the 2nd best of the school." A Blue said to another in distain.

Sasuke couldn't take it and ran.

"You think he'll be ok Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Who cares? He's just a brat that thinks that everything is about him. Let's just go. I have to think about Hinata's victory over Ino yesterday." Neji said getting back to what he was doing before the interruption that was Sasuke.

_**(With Sasuke)**_

"Why? Why can't I win!" Sasuke was angry. "This deck is weak and pathetic!" He said while throwing the cards into the ocean. "There, now I can start fresh. With a better deck."

_**"I can help with that..."**_

Sasuke looked behind him to see the Dark Duelist with the Black Knight card. "You... you're the one with the Black Knight card right. Name your price, I'll pay anything for that card!" He told the person.

_**"Some cards, cannot be bought. Power is never given... it is taken."**_

"Then I'll take it when I beat you in a duel!"

_**"That might prove difficult considering that you just tossed your deck in the ocean."**_ He pointed out.

"I can just buy new cards."

_**"Or... you can take my offer... of a new and powerful deck."**_

This got Sasuke's attention. "Alright, I'll do it, give this new and powerful deck!" He yelled at the person.

_**"No... you must earn them first. I have an errand for you to run. If you complete it, without getting caught, I will hand you 40 cards that would even give that boy Neji, the one you just lost too, and any others a loss at your hands . Will you do it?"**_ He asked.

"Yes! I'll do anything, just give me the cards." Sasuke accepted.

_**"Good... lay low for 3 days. Then I will find you once again. When I do, I will have a task for you to complete. The deck that I have for you will be worth the wait. Trust me."**_ The dark Duelist disappeared into the forest.

"It better be."

_**(With the Slifer Red dorm 3 days later)**_

Naruto, Tayuya, Hinata, Lee and Kiba were just messing around, getting ready for a test tomorrow. Studying with Professor Kakashi.

"So, Naruto, you haven't been using your Elemental Heroes as much as you're Spellcasters. Why is that?" Kiba asked.

"I use the deck I think will work best against the opponent I face. Like with that one guy a while back. I needed to leave nothing to chance, so I put my trust in my Spellcasters. But it's all about what I feel. Sometimes if I think my Heroes will win the ay and not my Spellcasters, then I'll use them. I can't explain it well. You know." Naruto told them.

"That is a very wise answer Naruto. It's a wonder how you're so good at the test and the duels... when you sleep in all classes." Kakashi did his eye smile.

"I don't sleep in your class." Naruto smiled.

"I know what you mean Naruto. It's just like a duel. You don't think, only act." Tayuya said putting her cards away. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Same here." Hinata said getting in her bonk.

"Well, I guess it is that time. But before you all go to sleep. How about a bed time story?" Kakashi asked.

"Aren't we a little old for that?" Tayuya asked.

"Not for this one. Have you heard of the abandon dorm? It was said that it was for the student's who had special powers and abilities that no one else had. But many of the student's went missing, so they closed it down. Well, good night." Kakashi left. With his pet pug Pakun.

"Well, I guess we better get going ourselves." Lee stretched as the boys went to their room.

"Night guys." Naruto said putting his cards away.

"Oh no... you're thinking about going to that abandoned dorm aren't you?" Kiba yelled pointing at Naruto.

"Well... maybe..." Naruto smiled. "Well, not tonight anyway. Night guys." Naruto started snoring.

_**(Later that Night)**_

A dark figure opened the window quietly. Then entered the room. The figure went to the dress. Opened it. The intruder was looking for something. He soon found it. A deck of cards. He checked the top card. It was Neos. He checked the rest to confirm. It was Naruto's hero cards. He smiled.

_**(Just outside the abounded dorm)**_

Sasuke ran with a sack. Sounds coming from the sack signified that someone was inside.

"Alright, I did what that kid asked. And I brought you an incentive for Naruto to follow you and left a note. Now, give me what I want. "Sasuke whispered so the person in the sack didn't hear him.

"Very well. You have done well. Now, your reward. 40 cards that will make everyone around you look like 3rd rate duelists." The hooded man handed him the deck. "Now be gone from here. And make sure you're not seen. "

Sasuke ran. Smiling at the cards he got for his trouble.

_**"If what he said is true. Then you know what to do. Make sure Naruto uses the cards we need him to. And don't fail your master."**_ The dark duelist said to the hooded man.

"Yes yes I know. Now you leave here as well. I don't want your cover blown. If I should fail. Which I won't." The man brought out a brief case. "When I'm done with Naruto... he'll never duel again. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_**"Fine... Xeno. Just do what the master wants. I'll be taking my leave now. Do not... lose."**_

The man now known as Xeno smiled. "Don't worry. I won't."

_**(At the Slifer red dorm)**_

"You know. This is getting old. If some guy wants to duel me. All he had to do was ask. Not take one of my friends' hostage." Naruto said tossing the note in the trash.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I should have got up when I heard Tayuya scream. I thought it was a dream." Hinata was saddened.

"Why do you think he took Tayuya? She's a hard one to fight. I know, she broke my noise when I tripped and fell on her." Kiba told the group.

"Maybe they thought it was me. I'm the one that normally gets into that kind of situations." Hinata again said in a sad tone.

"It doesn't matter why. We need to go and get her. This guy missed with the wrong person today." Naruto went to the dress to get his decks. "Hey! He took one of my decks!"

The group ran to Naruto. Sure enough one of Naruto's decks was missing. "Which one did he take?" Lee asked.

"He took my Spellcasters! When I get my hands on him... let's go." Naruto grabbed his heroes and the group ran out the door.

_**(With Xeno)**_

"Now now my sweet. No need to kick." Xeno had a Tayuya sized boot mark on his face. "I only need you as bait to lure Naruto here. And soon, he will get here, then I will finish him." Xeno laughed. An insane laugh.

"What's with you people. Naruto just wants' to left alone from all of you. What do you guys have against him!" Tayuya yelled. Tied up with chains.

"Everything. Greatness was in our grasp. Then his parents did the unthinkable. His mother to me personally. But that is a story for another time. He's here..." Xeno said with a smile. His voice was deep, like that of Titan from Yu-gi-oh GX.

"HEY!"

"Ah, you've come. I'm glad. Now I can have my revenge against you!" He yelled to Naruto.

"Wait, what? That's my line! What's the big deal kidnapping my friend like that!" Naruto yelled while pointing. "And stealing my cards! Speck up!"

"If you want to know everything, all you have to do is one thing. And that is... to duel me. If you win, I'll give back your friend, and your cards. No harm done. But, if you lose... well, you won't be dueling again. Will you accept this challenge?" Xeno asked.

"If it will get my friend back, you bet. Believe it." Naruto activated his duel disk.

"Not yet. First, you must put this on." Xeno tossed a spiked caller to Naruto.

"What's this?"

"That is an underground duel caller. Every life point you lose, you'll feel it come right out of your body." Xeno smiled evilly.

"And why should I wear this you side show freak?" Naruto looked at Xeno like he was crazy.

"Because ether you where it..." Xeno was about to put a caller on Tayuya. "... or she does. Make your choice." he smiled.

"Alright, I'll wear it. Just get that thing away from her." Naruto had help putting on the caller. While Xeno had no problem at all.

"Duel!"

"Prepare to be cast into the shadows."

4000/4000

"I'll go first." Xeno drew first. Then smiled. "I play Rebirth form Armageddon!"

"What's that!" Naruto and the group asked.

"As it sounds. Very bad for you. Now, I first pay 2000 life points."

Xeno 4000 - 2000LPs

Xeno was shocked, but he looked as if he didn't feel it. "Now, all the cards in your hand, on the field, and in your grave yard go back to your deck."

"What?"

"But I'm not done. Now, I look thru your deck, and for every 100 life points I paid, I can get rid of 1 card from duel... permanently. That means you can't use any card I discard this way for the reminder of the duel!"

"WHAT!"

"That's right! Now say good bye to 20 cards." Xeno picked 20 cards. And then they were gone. "But, there is some good news for you. For every card you lost, you gain 200 life points. So, you gain 4000 life points. Enjoy." He smiled.

Naruto 4000 - 8000LPs

"Now. It's still my turn. So I play this card. Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou. This card allows me to summon Guardian Baou attack mode."

**Guardian Baou 800/400**

"Now I send one card to the grave yard. To equip this card to my Guardian monster. This increases my monster's attack points by 500. I place one card face down, and end my turn. Now my magic Rebirth form Armageddon second effect come into play. You are allowed to draw 5 cards right now. Plus your normal draw, make them count. You have only so many cards left to play anyway. HAHAHAHA!"

Naruto was angry. Barley his first turn and already far behind. "Alright, let's see if my cards can still pull off a win. My draw." He looked at his draw. "WHAT!" He saw the card. Cards not suppose to be in his Elemental Hero deck.

"What's the matter? See something that is not supposed to be there?"

"You! You added cards to my deck!" Naruto yelled.

"No I didn't. I've been here for some time waiting for you. And I have not added any cards when I used my Rebirth form Armageddon magic card. It's not my fault that you didn't check your deck before dueling." Xeno grinned. "And you can't back out now. Or you little girl friend will get it."

Did I forget to say that Tayuya was hanging over spikes? Lots and lots of spikes.

"Errr!" He looked at his hand. "None of the monsters in my hand can take out that Baou monster. And if I just send one of my monster to the wolfs it gets stronger. I have no choice... "I play..." Naruto hesitated. "Dark Fusion!" Naruto showed the evil card.

_'Yes... he has played it. My master will be pleased.'_

"Now I fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to form a new monster." Naruto's voice was a little distorted.

"That is not a card in Naruto's Hero deck. What gives?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto would never use such an unyouthful card." Lee announced.

"That guy must have added the cards to Naruto's deck somehow." Hinata told them.

"Now I summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing!" Naruto yelled.

Xeno could see his eyes. They were red.

**"Master, should I destroy a monster hiding in defense mode. I can damage the one that dares oppose you if my attack power is higher than its defense. Also when I destroy a monster that monsters attack or defense points comes out of his life points. Whatever one is higher."** Evil Hero Infernal Wing told Naruto.

"Right, Inferno Wing attack! Roast that wanna be fiend!" Naruto ordered.

Inferno Wing did as Naruto commended. Burning it to nothing.

Xeno 2000 - 1200LPs

"And now Inferno Wings power comes into play. She deals damage to you for your monster's attack or defense points. Whichever one is higher. You're monster had 1300 attack points. That's game! Believe it!"Naruto smiled.

"Sorry, but I play my face down, Guardian Sacrifice. Now I gain my Guardian monster's attack point in life points. All I have to do is add it back to my deck, along with Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou magic card."

Xeno gained 1300 life points then lost it when Inferno Wing fried it out of his life points.

"Fine, I set two cards face down and end my turn." He then looked at Xeno evilly. "You're going to regret dueling me. And taking my friend hostage." This got a visible shiver out of Xeno. He and all of Naruto's friends could see a little outline of dark aura around Naruto.

"My move." He smiled. "Now say good bye to your little winged friend. I play Tribute to the Doomed. This destroys one monster on the field. Bye bye Inferno Wing."

Inferno Wing was wrapped in bandages then was dragged down into the ground.

"Now that you're defenseless. I play Butterfly Dagger - Elma. Now I can summon Guardian Elma attack mode!"

**Guardian Elma 1300/1200**

"Now the card I discarded for Tribute to the Doomed comes back Guardian Shield. This boosts my Elma's defense by 300 more points. On top of my daggers power boost.

**Guardian Elma 1300/1200 - 1600/1500**

"Now, in case you going to use the two face down cards, think again. I play Guardian Storm. If I have a Face up attack mode Guardian monster. I can destroy up to two face down cards. Say bye bye to your face down cards." The two cards shattered. "Now Guardian Elma attack him directly!"

Guardian Elma sliced Naruto's life points.

Naruto 8000 - 6400

"And now the best part! Oh don't worry, it won't hurt... me."

The shock caller shocked Naruto. For the 1600 Naruto lost.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"And I end my turn with a face down. Go!"

"My draw! I Summon Evil Hero Inferno Prodigy!"

**Evil Hero Inferno Prodigy 300/600**

"And since that I had no monsters on the field this monster's summoning was counted as a special summon. Now, I say goodbye to this monster to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge!"

**Evil Hero Malicious Edge 2600/1800**

**"Master when I attack a monster in defense mode. I cut right through its defense to your opponent's life points. And Evil Hero Inferno Prodigy allows you to draw a card at the end of your turn." **Evil Hero Malicious Edge told his master

"Hey, that's a level 7 monster. You need 2 sacrifices for that monster!"

"Check again. If you have a monster, Malicious Edge only needs 1 sacrifice. Now moving on. Malicious Edge, attack!"

The dark monster charged Guardian Elma.

"Not so fast, I play Draining Shield. Your attack is now canceled. And I gain your monster's attack point in life points. 2600.

Xeno 1200 - 3800LPs

"I end my turn. And now Evil Hero Inferno Prodigy effect activates. Since it was used as a sacrifice for an Evil Hero monster. I can draw one card."

"Big deal. I set one card face down. Now I play Rod of Silence - Kay'est! And give it to Guardian Elma. This gives her a 500 defense point boost. And Switch Elma to defense mode as well. Also I summon Guardian Kay'est defense mode." Xeno smiled.

**Guardian Kay'est 1000/1800 **

**Guardian Elma DEF: 1500 - 2000**

"Now, in case you don't know. My Kay'est can't be attacked. I end my turn." Xeno laughed.

"Laugh it up fat boy. When I'm done with you, you'll be on the next train to loser vile. Now then I draw." He looked at the card. "Malicious Edge attack!"

Malicious Edge threw the spikes on his hands at Elma. Elma used her shield to block. The shield was destroyed.

"Sorry when a Guardian with Guardian Shield is about to be destroyed the shield goes and not my monster."

"Maybe so, but Malicious Edge still does damage to your life points!"

**Guardian Elma DEF: 2000 - 1700**

Xeno 3800 - 3200LPs 

"I'll end my turn." Naruto had an evil look in his eye. Hinata, Kiba and Lee saw this. But Tayuya could see it more than the others. The Naruto she knew, was being taken over.

"My move. You know something Naruto. I'm happy right now." Xeno smiled.

"About what? You know what. I don't care. Just make your move!" Naruto said coldly.

"Very well, I will." Xeno looked at his cards. "I'll end my turn without playing a card."

"You kept me waiting for that! My move then." Naruto looked at his draw. "I summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer! Attack mode!"

**Evil Hero Infernal Gainer 1600/0**

"Now, Malicious Edge attack! Destroy once and for all that over grown pixy!"  Malicious Edge sliced up Guardian Elma.

"I activate my trap card. Guardian Vale. Now I send one card to my graveyard." Xeno discarded a magic card. "My monster is safe this battle. On top of that. No battle damage." He smiled. "I see it in your eyes Naruto. You love this feeling. The feeling of making other hurt. With Darkness. My master will be pleased to hear this."

"I don't care what your master thinks. It's still my turn. I now use my Infernal Gainer's effect. By sending him 2 turns into the future my Malicious Edge can attack again. So go Malicious Edge attack!"

This time Malicious Edge attack hit. An Guardian Elma was destroyed.

"And let's not forget my Malicious Edge effect."

Xeno just smiled as he was shocked.

Xeno 3200 - 2300LPs

"A nice move. But, my Butterfly Dagger - Elma goes back to my hand."

"Like I care about your weak magic card."

"Have you guys... notice anything strange about Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I have. He has become... unyouthful. He is using cards that are evil." Lee said.

"What was your first clue Lee? The fact that he summoned them with a card called Dark Fusion. Or that they have Evil in their name." Kiba said watching the duel.

"That's not what I meant." Lee was in an uncharacterized like seriousness to him. "Evil heroes are normally never used. Only one person use them and only for 2 recorded duels. The 2nd king of games. But... they were evil, and shrouded in darkness." Lee was then shocked. "Naruto is losing himself to the darkness."

"Yes, I play Mystic trade. Now, I sacrifice my monster on the field to summon Guardian Grarl! Now I play Gravity Axe - Grarl!

**Guardian Grarl 3000/1000**

"Now my magic card effects activate. Now I'm allowed to destroy one monster on your field. Bye Malicious Edge!" Xeno yelled as Malicious Edge vanished in smoke. "Now, you may summon another monster that's a lower level and from our grave yard. And it must be in the same mode as you monster that was just now destroyed." Xeno smiled

"Come forth... Burstinatrix."

**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix 1200/800**

"Now, I add the 2 monsters in my grave yard back into my deck. Of course, something has to happen first. Like Oh... I get to draw 3 more cards. And that does it for Mystic trade. Oh look. I drew Lighting Vortex. Now I discard one card. And you lose all your face up monsters."

Xeno discarded a magic card. And Burstinatrix was destroyed by lighting.

"Now I attack with Guardian Grarl! Rip 3000 life points away from him!"

Guardian Grarl used its axe to slice Naruto's life points.

Naruto 6400 - 3400LPs

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Now, I set one card face down. And end my turn."

"Good, my draw. Now I play Dark Fusion! Now I fuse Elemental Hero Clayman and Sparkman to form! Evil Hero Lightning Golem!" 

**"Master once a turn I can destroy any monster on the field."**

"Well, once a turn my Golem can destroy any monster on the field."

And Lighting Golem did just that.

**Evil Hero Lightning Golem 2400/1500**

"And, he can still attack! Go Lightning Golem attack!" Naruto shouted.

"I activate my face down card. Guardian savoir. I remove from play my Guardian Grarl. By doing so, I lose no life points."

Lightning Golem's attack was stopped.

"Very well. I play. E - Energized Darkness to do so I must discard one monster from my hand. Bubbleman will do. And that will end my turn."

"Wait, what does that card do?"

"Attack my Golem and find out."

"Oh fine, my draw. Yes, I play pot of greed. Now I draw 2 cards." Xeno looked at them. "Well well well. It looks like the duel ends. First, I summon to the field! Guardian Eatos! Attack mode!" Xeno yelled.

**Guardian Eatos 2500/2000**

"Hey you cheated. You need to sacrifice 2 monsters for that card." Kiba yelled.

"I don't see why you have such moronic friends Naruto. If I have no monsters in my grave yard. I can summon this monster without a sacrifice. Now to continue my turn. Now I play Celestial Sword - Eatos! And equip it onto Guardian Eatos! This boost up my monster by 300 points." Xeno yelled

"I see. So that's where her cards went." Naruto said out of the blue.

"What are you talking about?"

"My mom told me a story once when I was little. When a thief snuck into my grandma's house and stole very rare and old cards. Among them, was Guardian Eatos." Naruto pointed at the monster in front of him.

"So what? Then your grandma was just a dried up old hag that couldn't..."

"I wasn't don't yet. The story continues with my mom's sister. She tried to find the cards. And almost did. But she disappeared before she found them."

"What's this have to do with this duel?" Xeno asked.

"That part is simple. That Eatos is the same card that was stolen from my grandma!" Naruto yelled at him.

"You lie! They are many Eatos' in the world. How can you be so sure that this one, the one that has been in my family for years, is the same one that was stolen from your weak little grandma?" Xeno taunted.

"First off, insult my grandma again and I'll see to it that you never see the light of day again. She's has more dueling skill in her pinky toe they you'll ever have. Second, the proof is in the card itself. On the back, is a seal of the Namikaze family? A seal that now dawns on my father's corporation. It's small, but look closely and the center of the back. And you'll see it." Naruto told him.

Xeno did. His eyes widened for a second then put the card back.

"You lie, you just want my family's card. Now back with the duel. I now play _my_ Eatos' special power. Now see what happens. To your monsters that you threw away so carelessly."

"I never do such a thing!"

"Have you? Before your monsters were once on the side of good. Now, their evil right down to the core. Just like you. Look at what you have done. Show him Eatos!"

Naruto's duel disk hand was forced up. 5 Cards came out of the grave yard.

"Look at what you've done to all your monsters. First was Avian!" Avian come out of the grave yard. "Then Burstinatrix!" Burstinatrix looked at him with a sad face. "Next up is Clayman!" Clayman you couldn't tell anything from his face. "Then was Sparkman!" Sparkman was the same. "And lastly you're Bubbleman!"

All of Naruto's monsters looked at him. They seemed to have sad faces.

"If you think I will break down and cry your wrong!" Naruto yelled at him.

"And that right there is why you are evil Naruto. And I must send you to the shadow realm. Now you monsters power up mine!"

**Guardian Eatos ATK: 2800 - 10000**

"10,000 attack points! It's over!" Hinata yelled worried for Naruto. In many ways. Not just a loss of the duel. But a loss of him as well.

"That meter must be broken!" Kiba was just as shocked.

"It can't be!"

"NOW GUARDIAN EATOS END THIS NOW CELESTIAL SLASH!"

Eatos powered up her sword, then attacked the ground. Sending a wave of white energy to Naruto's Lightning Golem. Lightning Golem was shattered and destroyed. Even E - Energized Darkness was destroyed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I WIN!"

Naruto 3400 - 800LPs

"WHAT! Why didn't your life point drop to zero? That attack should have won the duel for me! CHEATER!"

"Cheater? You have me confuse for someone else. You see, when a monster that has E - Energized Darkness equip to it when it's attack by a non Evil Hero monster. It gain half of the attack points of the attacking monster. So my Lightning Golem gained 5000 attack points. Bring it all the way up to 7400. Not enough to bring down Eatos, but enough to survive your attack. Now It's my turn!" Naruto yelled drawing his card.

"This... can't be..." _'My master said that Eatos would win the duel for me.'_

_**(Small flash back)**_

_'Guardian Eatos... will win the duel...'_

_**(End Small flash back)**_

"Now, I hope you're ready to go to the Shadow realm. Because now I win!"

"Hehe HAHAHAHA! Naruto, I notice that you didn't even flinch when you lost your life points. Already in the home in the darkness I see." Xeno taunted.

"Say what you will this duel is over..."

"You've nothing strong enough."

"Watch me. It's been two rounds, know what that means? Gainer's back."

**Evil Hero Infernal Gainer 1600/0**

"So what? If you play on beating me with that weak monster then you're delusional." Xeno was unimpressed.

"Oh... that is the last time... you insult ANYTHING!" The wind picked up. "I use E - Energized Darkness last effect. You see I discard one card in my hand. And for every one of my monsters removed from play, that is an Evil Hero, Elemental Hero, or Destiny Hero. I get to draw a card. So I get 5 cards." Naruto looked at his cards.

"Nothing you draw can save you. I should know, I let you keep all 20 cards that were in your deck!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am!"

"Then your masters have a loyal minion. I watched you pick at my deck. You picked cards you were told to take out. Not choose yourself. So, you didn't go through all my cards. Just the ones you were told to get rid of. So I know you don't know a thing about my deck. But... I'll let my cards do the talking for me! I play V- Vial Spirit! Now I sacrifice my Gainer to use its effect. I'm allowed to pick any monster that's in my grave yard and summon it to the field! Regardless of summon requirements"

"What!"

"That's right. But because I want to defeat you a certain way. I won't be summoning my Lightning Golem. So come forth Evil Hero Malicious Edge!"

**Evil Hero Malicious Edge 2600/1800**

"Now all I have to do, is pay 100 life points per a star on the monster. So I lose 700 life points."

Naruto 800 - 100LPs

The shock collar on Naruto shocked him. But it seemed like he ignored it.

"Hehe, my master will be pleased to hear of my victory. And how I got the great Naruto, to swim in the darkness. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"The only message that you'll be sending to your master is how not to play duel monsters. When I send you to the shadows. Now... I discard one card in my hand. In order to play this card... the card that will send you to the shadows I PLAY... SUPER... POLYMERIZATION!"

A mass vertex of Darkness appeared behind Naruto.

"What's with this wind storm! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Super Polymerization is so powerful that this is only 1 in the world. But now here is why it's powerful! I'm allowed to fuse 1 of my monsters with any monster... on your field! So Guardian Eatos now mine to fuse!"

"What no! That's my only defense!"

"Yes. Sorry Eatos, but after this. I'll take care of you!"

Eatos screamed when it was forced into the vortex. And Edge screamed as well. Or rather, he laughed.

"NOW I SUMMON! EVIL HERO MALICIOUS GODDESS!" Naruto yelled to the heavens.

**Evil Hero Malicious Goddess ?/0**

"Now in case you're wondering what's its attack point are. It is the sum total of both of our monsters attack points. My Malicious Edge, and your Eatos 2600 and 10000. To 12600. But that's not all. That number is now doubled. To 25200!"

**Evil Hero Malicious Goddess 25200/0**

A woman with a nice figure slim and curvy. Her outfit was a black version of Tia Harribel Resurrection without the big shark sword. Her hair was long and blond. It reaches down to her lower back. She had Black feathered wings. And each finger was a nice sharp claw. She also had a fanged smiled

"WHAT! NO WAY! I was supposed to win this duel! My master said that Eatos would win this duel!"

"You should have headed his words more carefully. He never said that Eatos would win the duel for YOU!"

Xeno's face said it all.

"Now Malicious Goddess Attack! Devastation Wing!"

Malicious Goddess Charged in with her wings ready to slice Xeno.

"You know come to think of it. I never got your name. But oh well. Now my Malicious Goddess' effect now activates. I discard the top card in my deck. And I use a different effect depending on the card." Naruto drew a monster. "Now since I drew a monster card. Not only do I discard it. But now Malicious Goddess can attack again. But I now continue the effect of discarding cards. So let's continue shall we. I told your friend Shade. Anyone who messes with my friends. Shall receive no mercy from me. I draw again, oh too bad, another monster. So I draw again! And again! And again!" Naruto kept drawing monsters. How is anyone's guess?

Xeno - 2300 - 0000LPs

Naruto didn't stop even when Xeno's life point reach zero. And the shock caller... didn't stop either. Hinata was shaking. Buy with sadness not fear. And with each monster, was another 25200 shock to Xeno.

"Oh look... another monster..."

"Naruto stop!" Hinata ran and hugged Naruto.

"Let go of me!"

"Naruto. The duel is over. Tayuya is safe now. Please. Go back to the way you were... please." Hinata started to cry in his chest. Naruto's eyes turned back to his normal blue.

_'What have I done...'_"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed.

"NARUTO!" Hinata Lee Kiba and the now free Tayuya ran up to a fallen Naruto. It seemed the pain from the shock caller caught up to Naruto... all 7900 points at once. Naruto passed out from the pain.

"We have to get him to the nurse!" Hinata yelled.

"Right. Lee, get Naruto's duel disk. Kiba, get Naruto's deck from that jerk over there. And get his deck while you're at it. Naruto said that some of his cards were once his families. I'm not leaving them with that guy." Tayuya commanded like a General.

"What about tall dark and passed out over their?" Kiba pointed at Xeno.

"Leave him. He's not going anywhere. We'll come back for him later. Naruto is our top priory." Tayuya said and the others agreed. Hinata and Tayuya got helped Naruto. They all left. Not knowing what was really going on.

After the group left.

_**"So, Xeno has failed. But... he got Naruto to play the Evil Hero cards that were once his mothers. Good... at least he succeeded in that. Get rid of the body some how... that is all."**_ The dark duelist PDA turned off.

**"Of course. And Naruto... this is only the begging."** He smiled.

_**END**_

_**TFK: I know its short. But I wanted to get this out there. Updates will be slow. Tell me if you like this chapter or not. The next few chapters will be short. for story line reasons. I just been getting deck out there. And yes everyone will get new cards. All deck from our heroes will be added upon. Now, LoC is the next update. 1 week maybe 2. **_

_**R and R.**_


	6. Larvayne The Vermillion Drake PT1

__

_**TFK: Now the 6th chapter Naruto: The next king of games.**_

_**D: I own nothing**_

_**Game on**_

_**

* * *

**_**Larvayne The Vermillion Drake PT1**

__

Naruto was out cold in the nurse's office. It had been a week since the duel with Xeno. And Naruto had yet to open his eyes.

"Is there anything we can do for him nurse?" Tayuya asked.

"No. Naruto's body has healed. But whatever mental stress he's gone through, has left him in a coma like state." The nurse explained.

"When will he wake up?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a week? These things take time. I'm afraid that all we can do for now is just wait." She told them.

"Time is something we don't have. That ass Professor Orochimaru has Naruto and me in a sudden death duel in a mouth. If we lose, we're gone." Tayuya told her.

"I know. I wish there was something more I can do. We can just hope he comes out of it soon." The nurse moved on.

"Thank you Shizune." Hinata thanked her.

"No problem. Now then, Naruto needs his rest, so back to class." She shooed them.

"Man, class is going to be boring without Naruto around." Kiba complained.

"Come on my friend. We must keep up our youthfulness so our youthful friend can wake up from his unyouthful coma." Lee pushed Kiba out of the room.

"We'll be back." Tayuya and Hinata waved.

Shizune waved back. She then looked back at Naruto. "I hope you get better Naruto. Before you mom finds out. She'll kill someone. And don't worry; I'm sure she'll forgive you. For using her old Evil Heroes." She told him.

_**

* * *

**_

(Inside Naruto's mind)

"What have I done...? I've done what my mother said never to do... I've... betrayed my monsters..." Naruto was in a dark void. Holding his head. Crying.

_**"Do not worry about that master... you had no choice but to use the power of darkness."**_

Naruto saw Inferno Wing land next to him.

_**"It was use us and win... or lose and your friend as well as you die and be cast into the shadow realm. You made the right choice master."**_

Lightning Golem appeared next to him as well.

"But... the looks on their faces... they... we're..."

_**"Don't worry about them master. They were needed to achieve your victory. It was a needed**__**sacrifice to win master."**_

Malicious Edge walks into Naruto's view.

_**"Let no one judge you master. We'll always be at your side... Naruto."**_ Malicious Goddess had walked in and sat next to him and hugged Naruto. As a mother would her child.

"Mother... I'm sorry." Naruto's eyes were dull and void of life. He was succumbing to the darkness.

_**"Yes~~~ Naruto... I forgive you. Need not worry about those who serve you. You are a prince. And the rightful King of this..."**_

_"Get away from him!"_ A female voice yelled as a bolt of magic was shot at Malicious Goddess to separate her from Naruto.

Dark Magician Girl jumped in and grabbed Naruto and jumped away from the Evil Hero group. Malicious Goddess sneered.

_**"Foolish little girl. You dare take our master away from us!"**_ She yelled at her.

_"I'll protect the prince!" _She yelled back.

Soon Dark Magician, Magician of Black Chaos as well as a few other Spellcaster monsters and other elites landed next to Dark Magician Girl. Some of the most note able was Black Luster Soldier. And the Guardian of the Seal sisters.

_**"So, the mighty magicians bring back up to protect the prince from the dark side of his power...?"**_ Malicious Edge scoffed.

_"You will not poison the mind of the prince any more than you have foul fiend!"_ Dark Magician told them

_**"Oh, and your mighty power will stop us will it? Note that we also serve the master. Prince Naruto. You can't keep us from our birthright to serve him."**_ Malicious Goddess told them. She was also looking at Dark Magician Girl who was hugging a crying Naruto. In the same manner that she was earlier

_**"Now now sister. No need to be jealous of that girl. Your rack is much better than hers."**_Malicious Edge laughed.

_**"Quite little brother! Before I feed you to the masters foxes."**_She threatened_._

_"Leave, and never bother the prince again!"_ Magician of Black Chaos told the Evil Heroes.

_**"We can't do that... if we did, we die."**_ Infernal Gainer told Chaos.

_"Then good riddance!"_Dark Magician Girl yelled.

_**"Why you little!"**_ Inferno Wing was about to yell some curses

_**"Enough... this is getting us nowhere. The prince will decide to use us again or not. But... beware Spellcasters... a power that is fouler than ours is coming for the prince. And your power alone is not enough to protect him. As you know from your **__**failure**__** so long ago. We'll leave... for now. But we will be back... count on it. We will serve the master. And don't get to comfortable their Dark Magician Girl. You know boys these days. Always looking for something better."**_ Malicious Goddess vanished in smoke. As did all the other Evil Heroes.

_"They left today. And Prince Naruto's mind remains his own for now. We must keep it that way."_ Dark Magician told his comrades.

Dark Magician Girl however was busy trying to calm Naruto down. Telling him it will be alright.

_**

* * *

**_

(With the others)

Unaware of the battle in Naruto's mind. Tayuya was having a battle of her own. _'It's my fault. Why did I let myself get captured so easily? If I didn't. Naruto wouldn't have been in that duel. And he would be fine."_ She hated that Naruto got hurt saving her. It seemed to be a norm with the douches that want to kill Naruto for one reason or another.

Tayuya was berating herself. Hinata was concerned for her friend and Naruto. Kiba was worried about the test in a week and Lee was secretly using mouth wash for that extra sparkly in his teeth.

_'I hope Tayuya is alright. She hasn't forgiven herself.'_ Hinata thought.

Class soon ended and Naruto's friends rushed to his bed side. Naruto still hadn't even moved other than to breathe. All of them sighed.

"Hump. I had heard that the so called 'New King of Obelisk' was out cold. But to see it in person. It's... so funny."

The voice of the person as well as the laugh brought Tayuya, Hinata, Lee and Kiba turn to face the person.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Kiba asked/yelled.

"Oh, no one special. My name is Ken. And as you can see, an Obelisk Blue. A high ranking one I might add. I came here to see if the rumors were true or not. And now, seeing the 'New King of Obelisk' like this... it's pathetic. He's pathetic. He wins a duel then passes out? Man, what a weak little..."

"ENOUGH!" Kiba yelled. "I'm not going to stand by while you insult my friend!" Kiba brought out his duel disk. "But your deck were you mouth is. And duel me! Or shut the hell up and leave!" Kiba yelled.

Ken looked at Kiba. Then shrugged. "Fine Slifer Slacker. If you want a beating so badly I'll duel you. You know, there's a rumor going around about you and your group of slackers as well. That none of you would be here without her rich father..." He pointed at Hinata. "... And his lucky win over that computer." He pointed at Naruto. "I'll be happy to put you in your place. Slacker." Ken walked out of the infirmary onto the path outside. Kiba and the others followed.

"You think Kiba can beat him Tayuya. I mean, he is an Obelisk?" Lee asked.

"Me and Hinata have beaten Obelisks Lee. It's Kiba's turn to do so as well. I mean, soon you'll be the only one of us that hasn't beaten an Obelisk Lee." Tayuya told him.

"Alright..."

"Ready Slifer Slacker?"

"DUEL!"

4000/4000

_**(AN: Ken's deck will have unimportant BS cards.)**_

"I'll go first." Ken drew. "And I'll summon Golem Warrior in attack mode."

**Golem Warrior 1600/1000**

"I'll set one card face down. And end my turn." Ken said with a smile.

"Alright, my go." Kiba drew. "I'll set two cards face down. And I'll summon Giant Solder of Stone in defense mode. And that'll do it."

**Giant Solder of Stone 1300/2000**

"Fine then, my go." Ken looked at his card. "I'll sacrifice my Golem to summon Super Golem Warrior!"

**Super Golem Warrior 2000/1000**

"Now for every monster with Golem in their name that is in my graveyard, my monster gets 500 more attack points." Ken smiled. "Attack!"

**Super Golem Warrior ATK: 2000 - 2500**

The Golem attacked with its giant rock like fist.

"I play a trap card! Castle Walls. This boost my Stone solder's defense points by 500."

**Giant Solder of Stone DEF: 2000 - 2500**

The Stone solder and the Golem collided. But nothing happened. The Golem bounced off.

"I end." Ken sneered.

"Alright, my move." Kiba looked at his draw. "I play my face down card. Rock Bombardment! I discard a rock type from my deck, and you lose 500 life points." Kiba discarded Stone Ogre Grotto and Ken was hit by a rock losing 500 life points.

Ken 4000 - 3500LPs

"Now I summon my Black Stego attack mode! And my Stone Solder I switch him to attack mode as well!" Kiba smiled.

**Giant Solder of Stone 1300/2000**

**Black Stego 1200/2000**

"I see why _you're_ a Slifer Slacker! Not only did you summon a monster weaker than mine in attack mode. But now you have 2 weak monsters in attack mode. End your turn so I can end you Slifer Slacker!" Ken smiled.

"Now I play... you snobby Obelisk... the magic card Shield and Sword!"

"Nooo!"

"Yes now my monsters are stronger than yours!"

**Giant Solder of Stone 2000/1300**

**Black Stego 2000/1200**

**Super Golem Warrior 1000/2500**

"Yes, now Giant Soldier of Stone! Attack his Super Golem Warrior!"

Giant Solder of Stone drew both of its stone swords, and cut the golem in 4 pieces.

Ken 3500 - 2500LP

"Now Black Stego attack him directly!"

Black Stego used its tail and hit Ken. Causing him to lose 2000 more life points.

Ken 2500 - 500LP

"I activate my trap card! Golem's revenge. If one of my golem monster was destroyed in battle and I was attacked directly, my opponent loses the same amount of life points!" Ken smiled.

Kiba was anger and shocked.

Kiba 4000 - 1000LP

"Fine, it's still my turn. I play block attack. And use it on my Stone Soldier to switch it back to defense mode. And that will end my turn."

"Good then it's my move." Ken looked at the card in his hand. "I remove my two monsters in my graveyard from play as well as all the cards in my hand." The two golem monster dissolved into dust. "In order to summon Twin Headed Golem Giant! ATACK MODE!"

**Twin Headed Golem Giant 4500/3000**

"Thanks to him, I will win this duel. ATTACK his Giant Soldier of Stone!"

The Twin Headed Golem Giant mouths opened. A red energy formed in between the heads, and then it fired at Giant Solider of stone. Giant Solider of stone stood no chance against it and was vaporized.

Kiba 1000 - 600LPs

"What? How come my life points went down?" Kiba looked at his meter.

"Because, when Twin Headed Golem Giant destroys a monster, you lose 100 life points per a star plus an additional 100. And now, Twin Headed Golem Giant attack again!"

"WHAT!"

Twin Headed Golem Giant again charged its red energy cannon. Black Stego roared and then switched to defense mode. It huddled into a ball and put its tail in front of himself.

"Attack now!"

Twin Headed Golem Giant launched its attack. Black Stego stood no chance. And he too was destroyed.

Kiba 600 - 100LPs

"Any last words. On my next turn I will win this duel! And I think the first thing I'll do... is go to your weak little friend and mock how weak he is." Ken smiled.

Kiba looked pissed at Ken. He drew his card. "I'm not done yet! I play Pot of Greed! And draw 2 cards." Kiba looked at the two cards he drew, and remembered something.

_

* * *

_

(Flash Back)

_"Kiba! Get over here well ya?" An older women, that looked a lot like Kiba called him over._

_"I'm coming ma!"_

_A young 8 year old Kiba ran to his mom._

_"Here son. For you. A pair of my favorite cards. A friend gave me them so long ago. Now I want you to have them." She ruffled his hair, and smiled down on him. "Use them well son."_

_"I will ma. Thanks!"_

_"And don't forget. No matter where I am. As long as you have those card..." She tapped his chest where his heart is. "... I'll be with you. No matter what." She smiled._

(End flashback)

_

* * *

_

Kiba smiled a bit. _'That was just before she vanished.'_

"Hey, are you going to move or forfeit!" Ken broke Kiba out of memory land.

"Fine I'm going. And it's the last turn... I win." Kiba smiled. "I play! Berserk Ranger attack mode!"

**Berserk Ranger 2000/1000**

"What that?"

Berserk Ranger had a small helmet covering his whole head. No shirt and only some baggy pants. Although his chest was ribbed with muscles. Even his muscles had muscles. And his weapon of choice was a long two handed sword with spikes on both ends of the tip.

"This is a card entrusted to me by my mother! Now I discard the polymerization in my hand in order to add a beast monster to my hand. And I choose Big-Tusked Mammoth. Now I discard him and my Berserker Ranger. In order to summon...!"

Berserker Ranger was covered in light.

"Berserk Knight!"

**Berserk Knight 3000/2000**

Berserk Knight was covered in armor that showed off his muscles. Same sword.

"Hehe HAHAHAH! That puny monster can't touch my Twin Headed Golem Giant!"

**Twin Headed Golem Giant 4500/3000**

"Hehe... I'm sorry... but this is where it ends. I play Berserk Rage!" Kiba placed it in his disk. "Now I discard 3 beast type monsters in my deck to use its power. Now my Berserk Knight gains 1000 attack points!"

**Berserk Knight ATK: 3000 - 4000 **

"It's still too weak!" Ken yelled.

"But his power is still growing." Kiba smirked.

"What?"

"That's right. For every beast, Warrior and Beast Warrior on the field and in the graveyard my Berserk Knight gains 200 more attack points!"

Kiba leveled his disk so it was flat. And many beasts that were in his graveyard. The 5 beast cards in his graveyard powered up his Berserk Knight as well as Berserk Knight himself.

"That's 1200 more attack points!"

**Berserk Knight ATK 4000 - 5200 **

"NOOO!"

"Yes! Berserk Knight attack his Twin Headed Golem Giant NOW!"

Berserk Knight charged at Twin Headed Golem Giant dragging his sword on the ground with sparks trailing behind him. With one mighty leap he was high above Twin Headed Golem Giant. Then he brought down his sword right in between the two heads. Cutting all the way down its body. Perfectly in half. Berserk Knight jumped away from Twin Headed Golem Giant right before it blow up.

"NO~~~~!"

Ken 500 - 0000LP

"You lose Ken. I win." Kiba walked away from the Obelisk that he beat.

"Alright Kiba!" His friends cheered. Now all that was left was for Lee to beat an Obelisk blue and they could call themselves Slayers of Obelisk. Or something along those lines.

"Let's go tell our youthful friend Naruto that our other youthful friend Kiba beat an unyouthful Obelisk Blue. That might get him to walk up and smell the Youthfulness." Lee said and he dragged Kiba, Hinata and Tayuya all with him."

If any of them looked back, they would have seen Ken smirk. He then ran away from his defeat. Around the corner in the trees a person in black was waiting.

_**"Well?"**_

"I held them there for a while. Your guy should have had enough time." Ken smirked.

_**"Good."**_

"Now... about my reward?" Ken asked with a greedy look on his face.

_**"Oh... of course."**_ The dark duelist pulled out a card. Then he flipped it around to see its picture. It was the eye of Ra.

"What's that!"

_**"Your reward... an eternity in the shadow realm!"**_

"NO!" Ken vanished.

_**"Foolish weakling. You thought I'd give you power?"**_ He scuffed.

**"Is it done?"** A voice deep and dark came from the Dark Duelist PDA.

_**"Yes. It is. When will I face Naruto in battle?"**_The dark duelist asks.

**"When the time is right. You must wait a little longer. The more info we have on him and his friends the easier it will be." **The voice said.

_**"I hate doing these cheep parlor losers to handle MY fight. No one but me can defeat Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."**_ The dark Duelist was pissed.

**"I know how you feel. Just a little longer. On, one more thing. Should they fail... you know what to do."** The voice turned the PDA off.

_**"I know what to do."**_ The dark duelist grinned._** "And soon... it'll be all ready."**_

* * *

(Back with our heroes and heroines.)

"Hey Naruto I beat a... WHERES NARUTO!" Kiba yelled.

They had expected the nurse Shizune looking over Naruto to hit Kiba to be quiet. But instead they are greeted with Naruto's bed empty and Shizune knocked out.

"Shizune! What happened!" Tayuya helped Shizune up.

She groggily came to. "Some one... came to ... the infirmary... handed me this..." She handed her a piece of paper. "Then knocked... me out with a... stun gun." She regained her bearings. "NARUTO! Where's Naruto!" She looked frankly around her.

They had taken Naruto.

Tayuya opened the paper. It read.

_I Know where Naruto is. Meet me at the far end of the island. And face me in a duel. _

_Signed Fiend _

_There was a map to where to find him._

Tayuya crumpled up the note. "These buttholes can't give us a break can they!" Tayuya was pissed. "Let's go!" She ran to where the note said to go.

"Wait what about class! Shizune yelled at the group.

"Sorry! Our youthful friend is worth more than any grade we might or might not get!" Lee yelled at her.

They soon ran around the corner and where out of sight.

Shizune sighed. She clicked her PDA on. "They made a move on Naruto and his friends are in pursuit. What should we tell their teachers?" She asked.

"Well. All of their teachers know the world beneath this one. They'll understand. We put all of our hopes on them. Just like we did with their parents. Even if Lee was an add on. If can't be helped now Shizune. Thank you for the update."

"One more thing Lady Tsunade. _They_ have made their presence known to Naruto. They have already tried to corrupt his mind. If they succeed or not, I do not know." She reported.

"I see. Thanks again Shizune."

**

* * *

**

(With Tayuya and the heroes group)

They ran as fast as they could. Their friend the very person and reason they were a group and friends needed them the most right now. And they would not let him down. He was the very reason they were at the best duel school in the world. Simple because he didn't want to be away from them. And now, Hinata, Kiba, Lee and herself would all they can... to save him.

They finally made it to the clearing where the note said to go.

"Finally you've come." The person they assumed that was fiend said.

"Where's Naruto!" Tayuya yelled.

"Strait to business then?" He asked calmly. "Your friend Naruto is somewhat safe at the moment. Weather he stays that way is on you." Fiend pointed at Tayuya.

"And?"

Fiend's duel disk activated. "You and I are going to duel. Win, and I'll tell you where you friend is. Lose... and he'll be gone FOREVER!" Fiend looked totally vicious now. "Well Tayuya? Are you going to duel me... or not?" He asked.

"If it'll get us Naruto... let's DUEL!"

"DUEL!"

4000/4000

"I'll go first. And I'll play a card that you know a bit about.

"I play Magi Mage defense mode.

**Magi Mage 1500/2000**

"Now I can use his effect. I can now do 500 points of damage to your life points. Magi burst!"

The Magi Mage let out a burst of red fire to Tayuya. She shielded herself and it hit her.

_'That felt real hot. Was that real fire?'_

Tayuya 4000 - 3500LPs

"Yes it was. Haven't you noticed? You and I are playing a shadow game." Fiend pointed to the wisps of clouds all around them. "Whatever happens here is real. Even damage done to our bodies." Fiend smiled.

_'Is this what Naruto went through those other times? The freaky guy with the circle seal light show? Xeno no too long ago?'_

"Now... I set one card face down and end my turn." Fiend said finishing his turn.

_'I guess it's my turn. You can't understand anyone in pain unless you've felt it. I can't get careless in this battle. Unlike my other duels... My life's on the line!'_

"My go!" She looked at the cards in her hand. "Alright. I set one card face down. And I play Luster Dragon in attack mode!"

**Luster****Dragon 1900/1600**

"That won't beat my monster." Fiend stated.

"No... not yet. I play the magic card Mountain! This will boost my dragon's attack and defense points by 200."

**Luster****Dragon 1900/1600 - 2100/1800**

"Now my dragon can take down your mage. Attack!"

Luster dragon attack the Magi Mage with its fire. And the Magi Mage was burned to a crisp.

Fiend covered himself from the flames. "Now I play my face down card. Call of the Haunted. And bring back my Magi Mage."

Magi Mage returned from the grave.

"And now it's my turn. I play my monsters other effect. I can destroy any non spellcaster type monster on the field or any monster that has less than 2500 attack or defense points. So say goodbye to your Luster Dragon dear. Magi burst!"

Luster dragon was destroyed.

"But my turn is not done Tayuya dearest."

"Don't call me that... EVERY!" Tayuya yelled.

Fiend laughed a bit. "I play Adveni card 3 and sacrifice my Magi Mage for an even better monster. I summon Eagle Gigas!"

**Eagle Gigas 2500/2200**

"Not good." Tayuya said allowed.

"Oh it's gets better. Now for every Magi monster in my grave yard, my Eagle Gigas gets 100 more attack points. But I only have one. Lucky you." Fiend shrugged.

**Eagle Gigas ATK: 2500 - 2600**

"I don't think so..."

"Attack her life points at once! Razor Wind"

The Eagle Gigas flapped its wings and Tayuya was hit with razor sharp feathers in a twister.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tayuya screamed. This was her first shadow duel. And it hurt like hell.

Tayuya 3500 - 900LPs

When it ended she was breathing heavy. _'I have a new found respect for you now Naruto. Being able to do things like this... and still fight... like you do...'_ She thought about the pain she saw Naruto go though. _'Well... being your friend... I can't just give up!'_ She stood up.

She drew her card. And smiled. "Yes! Now I summon Red Eyes B. chick!"

**Red Eyes B. chick 800/500**

"But this cute baby won't be around for long. Cause now I'm using this little guy to summon out big mama the Red Eyes Black Dragon! They grow up so fast don't they?"

The little Red Eyes B. chick's egg broke and then the little dragon was covered in white light. Then 'Big Mama', as Tayuya called her, the Red Eyes Black Dragon came to life.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon 2400/2000 - 2600/2200**

Fiend almost said something about the Red Eyes Black Dragon being weaker than his monster when he remembered the field card. "What are you going to do Tayuya dearest? Both of our monsters are evenly matched."

"Their powers are not the same. Attack!" Tayuya ordered.

Red Eyes Black Dragon charged up its fire blast.

"Attack! Eagle Gigas!"

Eagle Gigas started flapping its wings. Red Eyes Black Dragon fires its attack and then the twister hit Red Eyes Black Dragon. Destroying them both.

"I told you Tayuya dearest didn't I? They are..."

"Now I activate my face down card... Rope of Life! This card brings a monster back from the graveyard and empowers it with 800 extra attack points!"

"Oh crud." Fiend said under his breath.

Red Eyes Black Dragon had a piece of rope around its body. You could almost see the smile on its face.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon ATK: 2600 - 3400**

"Attack Inferno Fire Blast!" Red Eyes Black Dragon attacked Fiend directly.

"ERRRRRRR!" Fiend was hit hard.

Fiend 4000 - 600LPs

"Very good Tayuya dearest. But now it's my turn. I set this monster in defense mode." A card was set face down.

"My turn. I set this card face down. And attack with my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The Red Eyes Black Dragon BBQed the face down. It was a Magi Swordsmen. This went on for 3 more turns. Fiend just offering up monsters to be toasted.

"Are you done yet? You have nothing."

"You could have won by now... so why haven't you?"

"That's your opinion. It's your turn." Tayuya said to the guy.

"Very well. I play graceful charity. I draw 3 new cards... and discard 2." Fiend said.

_'Wait... that card had been in his hand for a turn or 2. He picked it up in the center of his hand. So why only play it now?'_

"Now... I summon to the field Magi Axmen attack mode!"

**Magi Axmen 2000/1000**

"But that's not all. Now I play, Adveni card 5 and sacrifice my Magi Axmen in order to summon Bull Gigas!"

Magi Axmen disappeared and a Bull looking like Gigas appeared in its place.

**Bull Gigas 3300/2500**

"Sorry to disappoint you Fiend. But my Red Eyes Black Dragon is still stronger than your monster."

**Red Eyes Black Dragon 3400/2200**

"Yes I'm aware of this. However... I came prepared for such a time. Now I play... Magi Soldiers sacrifice. Now for every Magi monster I discard from my hand to the grave yard you dragon gets weaker. So I discard 4 Magi monster cards. That's 400 attack points that your dragon loses.

4 ghosts of Magi monster attacked Red eyes weakening it. Red eyes roared as its power was stripped from it.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon ATK: 3400 - 3000**

"And now Bull Gigas attack. Doom Battle axe!"

The Bull Gigas raised its demonic looking ax and it came down cutting Red Eyes in half. Tayuya looked sad as she looked into the red eyes of her dragon. Then it shattered.

Tayuya 900 - 600LPs

"The look in your eyes right now... I feel your pain." Fiend said somewhat sympathy.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tayuya asked Fiend.

"I wasn't always like this you know. My name was not always Fiend either. But I'm afraid I fell in with the wrong crew... then became the unwilling servant of an evil organization..." He brought out a locket and opened it. It had a women's picture in it. "My mother... was much like you. Passionate at what she does. But then in a car accident she almost died to protect me. And now she lies on her death bed. And the only thing keeping her alive is the money from the guys I serve unwillingly." His eyes were now filled with fury. "Any other time I wouldn't even touch theses cards that they gave me to use. But I have no choice. And I would have already told you where your friend Naruto is... but I can't... unless you beat me. So let's continue this duel!" Fiend yelled.

Tayuya was saddened to hear his story. But she needed to find Naruto. "Alright... my move. I set this monster face down, in defense mode. And end my turn."

"Alright... my go. Bull Gigas ATTACK!"

Bull Gigas brought down its axe on the face down card and cut it in half. It was Masked Dragon.

"Yes now I can summon a dragon type monster to the field. So I summon Armed Dragon LV3!"

**Armed Dragon LV3 1200/900**

"Impressive... but to end my turn I set this card face down. Your move." Fiend finished.

"Now that's it's my go. I draw! And my cute little dragon here starts his growth spurge. From level 3 to level 5." Tayuya smiled.

**Armed Dragon Lv5 2400/1700**

"Most impressive... but your monster can't beat mine."

"Not yet. Now I play Level Up. And I know you know what this does. So my Armed Dragon Lv5 becomes Armed Dragon Lv 7!"

**Armed Dragon Lv 7 2800/1000 - 3000/1200**

"And don't forget. My field card is still in play."

"I haven't. But your dragon is still too weak to beat mine Tayuya. You've lost..."

"No... I haven't." Tayuya shuck her head no. "I play my face down card. The simple trap card. Reinforcements. This boosts my monsters power by 500. Armed Dragon Lv 7 ATTACK NOW!"

"Oh man..."

**Armed Dragon Lv 7 ATK: 3000 - 3500**

Armed Dragon Lv 7 burned away Bull Gigas to nothing.

Fiend 600 - 400LPs

"Not bad... but I play my face down. Darkest Revenge!"

"What is that?" Tayuya had never heard of such a card. And her card info of cards is somewhat in the high 1000s.

"Simple really. I can now summon any monster form my deck to the field. Once I discard 2 cards from my hand. So now I summon Magic Beast in attack mode!"

**Magic Beast 3500/3000**

A monster the size of 4 whales on all fours with something akin to a cannon on its back. It was about 2 stories tall including the cannon.

"And, for this turn only, my monster cannot be destroyed. So finish your move so I can finish you."

"Errr!" Tayuya looked at the last card in her hand. "I set this card face down. And end my turn."

"Very well...My go. Magic Beast ATTACK! Super cannon!"

Magic Beast started to charge its cannon. And it aimed it at Armed Dragon Lv 7. Tayuya only could look mad as she could only watch.

"Magic Beast fire!"

The Magic Beast fired its Super cannon. It made a mushroom blast. Tayuya covered her face to protect herself from the heat of the blast.

"ERRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Tayuya 600 - 100LPs

Tayuya was panting. One of her best monsters was destroyed. She had no cards in her hand. And nothing she could bring out in one turn could beat that monster that Fiend has out.

"I end my turn... this is your last turn Tayuya... make it worthwhile."

**Magic Beast ATK: 3500 - 3000**

_'It got weaker?'_ Tayuya thought. _'It doesn't matter. I have nothing that could take it down now. I lost my best cards using Rope of Life. It's over...'_ A tear fell from her eye. _'I'm sorry... Naruto..."_

_'You're giving up already? Are you sure your my daughter?'_

Tayuya heard her mother's voice.

_'I told my sweet daughter. I'll always be with you. Now draw your card!'_

She drew her card. "I play pot of greed! And draw 2 cards." She looked at the monster she had drawn.

_

* * *

_

(Flash back)

_"Tayuya dearest! Come to mommy."_

_A little 8 year old red headed girl ran up to an adult version of her._

_"Yes mama?"_

_"It's time I give you the cards that I used to win duels. And other things." She held out two cards in front of her. "A friend of mine gave me these. Use them well dear." She pated her daughters head. "Make me proud. Never give up and believe in your friends."_

_"I will mama!"_

_"You __promise__?"_

_"I __promise__!"_

_(End Flashback)_

_

* * *

_

_'That was just before she disappeared.'_ She thought_ 'Thank you mom. I will make you proud. Starting right now!' _She looked at Fiend. "Now... I start fighting for real!"

The wind picked up behind Tayuya. Fiend covered his face so the dirt didn't get into his eyes. 'Her eyes... the intensity of her eyes. Their fiercer than ever before. She's... she's going to win... I know it!'

"I summon Dragon Ranger attack mode!"

**Dragon Ranger 1800/1600**

A woman in her late teens early 20s was in a red Camo cloak. Her hood was up but you could still see her face. She had a one-handed long sword in each hand. Her hair was red as well as her eyes. She also had red lips and was very beautiful. Kiba was drooling and Lee elbowed him.

"Now I discard the polymerization in my hand in order to get one dragon that is in my deck and add it to my hand. And I choose Tyrant Dragon! You know what comes next. I now discard my Tyrant Dragon and my Dragon Ranger in order to summon my Dragon Knight!"

**Dragon Knight 2400/2800**

The Knight was little different. But now she had red female body armor with a blue as the secondary color. Now Kiba was drooling even more. But a mean look from Dragon Knight herself made him stop. Thinking that he should lay off the sweets from now on.

"I'm assuming that your Dragon Knight has more powers yet to be seen. Otherwise I win." Fiend said calmly.

"Oh yea she does. For every Dragon, Warrior and Beast warrior in my graveyard and on the field she gets 200 ATK and DEF points."

Fiend's eyes widened.

"Alright. Roll call!"

13 dragons and Warriors were in her graveyard.

"And Dragon Knight counts herself as well. On top of the Mountain field.

**Dragon Knight 2400/2800 - 5400/5800**

'That's it... I have lost... I'm sorry mother. Forgive me.'

"Now I play my face down card. Metal Morph. This grants me 300 more ATK points."

**Dragon Knight ATK: 5400 - 5700**

"And now Dragon Knight ATTACK!"

**Dragon Knight ATK: 5700 - 7200**

"Holy Dragon Knight Slash!"

With Dragon Knight's new found power. Her blades came down on Fiend's Magic Beast. And 2 massive blades slash cut the Magic Beast in half both vertically and horizontally. Magic Beast roared in pain before it was destroyed. The blast was coming for Fiend and he just embraced it with open arms. Then it consumed him.

Fiend 400 - 0000LPs

"I lost." Fiend fell to his knees.

Tayuya and the group ran up to him. "You lost, now tell me where Naruto is!" She grabbed him by the caller.

"Forgive me... Tayuya... I never wanted this...My name wasn't always Fiend. I use to be known as Todd... Until he enslaved me. Naruto is being held captive... by the same person... enslaves me... He is very powerful... and evil... he is part of a group called the 'Big 5'... He is the weakest... but far from weak... Head in that direction. You'll see a cave... go in it till you find him... make... him... pay..." Todd's duel disk started to glow and he screamed. He then just vanished. Without a trace.

"What happened to him!" Lee yelled.

"Never mind that. Let's get Naruto!" Tayuya yelled and started to run in the direction that Todd pointed out.

Nearby the Dark Duelist was behind a tree. _**"Todd has lost. Surprising."**_

**"How rather sad. But it can't be helped."**

_**"Is it true that you where holding his mother hostage?" **_Asked the Dark Duelist

**"That is none of your concern. You know what to do."** The PDA turned off.

_**"Why do I even follow these guys? Losers that need tricks and dishonor to win their duels. Hasn't helped them with these kids yet."** _The dark duelist said.

**

* * *

**

(With the Big 5)

"Well... what do we do about this?" Big 1 asked.

"About what?" Big 3 asked.

"About Todd's mother?" Big 1 said again.

"Nothing. She died last mouth. We didn't need to inform Todd. We knew he would fail us sooner or later." Big 4 shrugged.

**

* * *

**

(With Tayuya and the gang)

Tayuya was winded. Normally she wouldn't be. But that shadow duel with that Todd guy took it out of her. It took all her strength to keep going. It didn't take them long to find the cave. But what they didn't know. Is what was going on inside Naruto's mind.

**

* * *

**

(Naruto's mind)

Dark Magician Girl was still in the same spot. Hugging Naruto who was still crying. "Shh~~~ it's alright Naruto. It'll be alright."

"Mother... I'm sorry..." Naruto said again. "Forgive me..."

Magician of Black Chaos and Dark Magician where protecting Naruto while Dark Magician Girl repaired the damage done by Xeno. When Black Luster Soldier came back. He told them what the Elemental Heroes told him. That someone had snuck in and added cards to the deck. The Magicians nodded.

Then a dark portal opened up. And Evil Hero Malicious Goddess stepped out of it. Her smile unnerving.

**"Hello again Magicians. How is the prince faring?" **She asked.

"He was better until you came back. Go away temptress. The prince needs nothing you may have!" Dark Magician Girl threatened.

**"Oh... does he now...? It would seem that he does need my help seeing as your help isn't helping him at all."** Smiled at the angry look on Dark Magician Girl's face. **"I am simply here to help the prince through this."**

"Yea right. All you want is to corrupt him so that he'll do whatever you ask of him. I won't let that happen!" Dark Magician Girl looked ready to start World War 3 - 20 right now.

**"Foolish little girl! If the prince dies we the Evil Heroes die with him. And need to wait for him to reincarnate to breathe life in us again. What I'm offering is simple. I can help release our master from his state of mind now. He is shocked over him using his monster then discarding them. I know of a way to help him understand that he is forgiven. All I ask... is that you let Naruto decide from himself... to use our power or not. Without any of you influencing his decision. Deal?"** Evil Hero Malicious Goddess asked.

"How do we know that you won't try anything funny?" Dark Magician Girl asked eyeing the more powerful dark monster with distain.

**"Nothing I say would convince you. As you don't trust me or any of my words... but you must for our master's sake."**

"What can you possible give to prince Naruto that would heal the damage done to him?" Magician of Black Chaos asked.

**"Simple... forgiveness..."**

**

* * *

**

(With Tayuya)

Tayuya and the gang had just found the Naruto. And the man who kidnapped him. A fat short man with a evil looking bread was waiting for them.

"So... you're finally here. That means that Fiend lost eh? Too bad. Now then..."

"Where is Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

"Hehe Right there!" He pointed to a medical bed hanging over a cliff.

"Hehe, he is hanging over lots of hot boiling lava. I press this button." He pointed to a red button on a small box like device. "The wire holding him goes boom then he goes wee wee wee all the way down!" He smiled. "And he takes a permanent steam bath." He emphasized his point with hand motions.

"Errrr! Give us back Naruto!" Tayuya yelled at him.

"On one condition. You and I duel little girl." He pointed at Tayuya. "Duel me and win. And I'll release Naruto." He smiled. "Do we have a deal?"

Tayuya was thinking about it. On one hand she had no doubt that she could beat this guy and get Naruto back. But on the other she was still weakened from her short shadow duel with Todd.

"Fine. Let's duel pig monkey!"

"Hehe, very clever of you. However, let's see how that mouth of yours holds up when I send you to the Shadow Realm!"

Tayuya walk so she could start the duel.

"By the way. If you must know the name of the person who sent you to the Shadow Realm, so you know who to curse, my name is Titan. Now then. Enough with the four play. It's time to duel!"

"DUEL!"

4000/4000

"I'll go first." Titan said. "Now... I play pot of greed. And draw two new cards. EUREKA! Just the card I hoped for. I play the field magic card. Magic Plane!"

The entire area was now covered in mists that seemed to be filled with magic. The land was now far rockier and even floating crystals where around them.

"What is this place?" Tayuya was shocked as she looked around her.

"This, my dear, is the place that Gigas monster come from. But this changes the playing field drastically. For you see... all of my Gigas monster lose 1 star making them easier to summon onto the field. On top of that... I no longer need for the Magi monsters or my Adveni cards on the field to summon them. For example... I discard from my hand Magi Archer and Adveni card 1. So I can summon my Gigas in attack mode!"

**Gigas 2100/1500 **

"Also... all Gigas monster gain 500 more attack points!"

**Gigas ATK: 2100 - 2600**

"Oh... one last thing... all of your monster gain 1 star. Making it harder to summon out your monsters!"

"WHAT!" Tayuya and the group yelled.

"That's right... this field gives me every advantage with no disadvantage. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tayuya sneered.

"But why stop there? I discard the 4 other cards in my hand and summon Beetle Gigas and Eagle Gigas! And I have 3 magi monster in my grave yard for my Eagle Gigas's power to grow.

**Beetle Gigas ATK: 2400 - 2900**

**Eagle Gigas ATK: 2500 - 3300**

"HAHAHA talk about a line up huh? That ends my turn my dear."

Tayuya sneered again. She was in a bad spot. She was facing 3 powerful monsters already and she was handicapped.

"Crap..." She muttered.

"I hope you realize that you can't win my dear. No one can beat me! Just face you've lost already! And soon, you'll all be in the Shadow realm! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Titan just laugh like a mad man.

**To Be Continued **

**

* * *

**

TFK: I think this was a good update don't you? Next up is LoC. Hopefully by Sunday.


	7. Larvayne The Vermillion Drake PT2

**TFK: Now the 7th chapter Naruto: The next king of games.**

**D: I own nothing**

**Game on**

* * *

"It's your move my dear. You can't beat me even if I let you." The evil man taunted.

**Gigas - 2600/1500**

**Beetle Gigas - 2900/2000 **

**Eagle Gigas - 3300/2200**

"You can't get passed my monsters. Just admit it." Titan smiled.

"I'll get passed them, just watch me!" She looked at her hand. _'Because of the fat man's magic card, I can only summon monsters level 3 and lower without a sacrifice.'_ She hated the man in front of her. "I play pot of greed." Tayuya drew 2 more cards. "This will do. I set these two cards face down and this monster in face down defense mode. That ends my turn." Tayuya ended her turn.

"THATS ALL!" Titan drew his card. "Yes! Now I play Magic Crystal. Now, for every 2 Magi monster cards, rounding down, I get to draw 1 card. So 3 Magi monsters equals 1 more card for me. Oh... did I forget to till you that it stays on the field?" He smiled as Tayuya seethed in anger. "Now then... Attack, my Gigas! Destroy her face down monster!" Titan ordered.

The wolf like monster attacked with it's over sized weapon.

"Ha, I placed a trap, and you have just enough to use it. Go Radiant Mirror Force!" A shield appeared in front of Tayuya's face down monster. The Gigas hit the barrier.

"Hehe... HAHAHA! Too bad for you that that my Magic Plain is still on the field. Now I discard the card n my hand, to negate your trap card." Titan discarded his only card in his hand.

When he did the shield began to crack. Then the Gigas broke thru the shield and began to attack the face down monster.

"It's over!"

"Not yet, I play my other face down card, Sakuretsu Armor! This will destroy your Gigas monster. And since you have no more cards in your hand, no negating it for you." Tayuya smiled.

The Gigas monster was destroyed and Titan sneered. "No matter, I still have my other two monsters. Beetle Gigas, attack!"

The giant Beetle Gigas attacked the face down monster next. It cut the face down monster in half. Only to reveal Cyber Jar."

"NO!"

"YES, Cyber Jar, clean house!" Tayuya ordered her monster. And it did. Cyber Jar sucked in all other monsters and then destroyed itself. "You know what comes next, we pick up 5 cards and summon all the monsters we can." She looked at her hand. "I summon one monster, face down in defense mode." She saw the look on Titan's face. "Oh, one more thing. I know of the only down side to your Magic Plain magic card. It grants you a lot of powers, but it also makes it to where you can only summon Gigas monsters to the field. So..."

"ERRR~~~ I can't summon anything! But I can summon 2 Gigas' to the field." He discarded 4 cards to summon 2 Gigas monster. "Come forth Gigas!"

Titan summoned 2 Gigas monster.

**Gigas ATK: 2100 - 2600**

**Gigas ATK: 2100 - 2600**

"Let's see how you deal with that!" He taunted.

"My go!" She looked at her card. "I set one card face down. And play, Polymerization! And fuse my Red Eyes Black Dragon with my Summoned Skull in order to form! My Black Skull Dragon!"

The mighty and old Black Skull Dragon roared as it came to life.

**Black Skull Dragon 3200/2500**

"That's how I'm going to deal with that! Black Skull attack! Molten Fire Balls!" Tayuya punched in emphasis.

Black Skull Dragon fired many Molten Fire Balls. All of which hit the first Gigas.

"ERR!"

Titan 4000 - 3400LPs

"Not bad. But I'm far from done!" Titan told her.

"Maybe so. But that'll be good for now. I end my turn. " Tayuya said.

"Alright my dear. Now it's my turn. My draw. And now because that they are 5 Magi monster in my grave yard, I get 2 more cards from my deck." He drew 2 more cards. "Now, I discard the 4 cards in my hand in order to summon two more Gigas'. I summon Eagle Gigas and Serpent Gigas in attack mode!"

**Serpent Gigas ATK: 2800 - 3600**

**Eagle Gigas ATK: 2500 - 3500**

"Now in case you are wondering what my Serpent Gigas special effect. It gains 100 attack points per a monster in your grave yard. So the more monsters I destroy the more powerful hit gets. But before the fun begins, I think we should finish this battle in the shadow realm. "

Titan brought out a card, and then they were surrounded by black smoke.

"Now, as for the rules in this game. They are simple. We feel the pain of our monsters. Also, for each life point we lose, you'll feel it come out of your body. So, let's get started! Serpent Gigas attack her Black Skull Dragon! Black Water Wave!"

A wave of black water hit Tayuya's Black Skull Dragon. And destroyed the dragon.

Tayuya 4000 - 3600LPs

"AHHHHHH!" Tayuya felt the pain of her Black Skull Dragon and the life points she lost.

"Coward! You only use this when you knew you had an advantage!" Kiba yelled.

"So what. I will do what I must to win. They are no rules or honor involved in this. Now let's continue this Tayuya. It's your move. Unless you can't take the pain." Titan taunted.

"This is most unyouthful." Lee said.

"Be careful Tayuya." Hinata told her friend.

"I will. And I will win this fight! You can't win this Titan!" Tayuya taunted back.

"Hehe, well, attack Eagle Gigas! Destroy her face down monster!" Titan ordered.

The Eagle like Gigas attack Tayuya's face down. It was Masked Dragon. Tayuya still felt the pain of her monster.

"How was it my dear?" Titan asked in a sick manner.

"Err! I still get my monster's effect. Now I summon another one. Masked Dragon, defense mode!"

**Masked Dragon 1400/1100**

"Now it's my turn!" She smiled at the card she drew. "First I summon Red Eyes black Chick! Attack mode."

**Red Eyes Black Chick 800/500**

"Now I play Fusion Recovery! Now I get Polymerization and Red Eyes Black Dragon to my hand. Now I use my Red Eyes Black Chick's effect. Now I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon! Attack mode!"

**Red Eyes Black Dragon 2400/2000**

"Now I sacrifice my Dragon, in order to summon...!"

Red Eyes was covered in darkness.

"In order to summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" One of Tayuya's strongest dragons was now summoned to the field.

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon 2400/2000**

"Now she gets 300 attack points per a dragon in my grave yard." Tayuya smiled.

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon ATK: 2400 - 3600**

"But that's not all. I play my face down card. Raigeki Break! Now I discard one card in my in my hand to destroy your Serpent Gigas!" She discarded one card from her hand. "Good Bye serpent Gigas!"

_'No, I can't discard the card in my hand! I need it!'_ Titan thought.

Serpent Gigas was hit by the lighting and was destroyed.

"Errrr!"

"I'm not done yet! I still have lots of butt kicking to do. Now I play Monster Reborn! And bring back the monster I just discarded. I bring back Kaiser Sea Horse!"

**Kaiser Sea Horse 1700/1650**

Titan just sneered. She had a powerful monster out, with another one on the way.

"Now, I sacrifice my Sea Horse to summon this dragon! Felgrand Dragon!"

Felgrand Dragon roared at Titan as it made it's depute to the dueling stage.

**Felgrand Dragon 2800/2800**

"Now, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon attack his Eagle Gigas! Inferno Dark Fire!"

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon fired its dark flame at Eagle Gigas. It stood no chance and was consumed in black flame.

"ERR~~" Titan felt a little pain from the lost of his Eagle Gigas.

Titan 3400 - 3300LPs

"And I'm not done! Attack Felgrand Dragon. Shinning Flare!" Tayuya ordered.

Felgrand Dragon attacked with it's very brought fire. And burned 2800 life points from Titan.

"Ahhh~~~!" Titan really felt it now!

Titan 3300 - 500LPs

"Why didn't Tayuya switch her Masked Dragon to attack mode? She could have won this duel." Kiba asked.

"It's because of Magic Plain's last effect. Should I attack more than 3 times and do life point damage to him, I take the same amount myself, and a draw from me is a win for him." Tayuya explained.

"WHAT! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY CARDS EFFECT!" Titan was furious that she knew so much about a card only a few knew about and had.

"Thank my mom. She taught me a lot. Magic Plain was one of the ones she told me about the most." Tayuya told him.

"Who was your mother!" He had to know who to get rid of.

"Not now. It's your move." Tayuya ended her turn.

"My draw. And because they are 6 Magi monster in the grave yard, I get 3 more cards!" Titan smiled. _'Alright, I still have they advantage. I can beat this little girl.'_"Now I discard 2 more cards. In order to summon, Bull Gigas!

**Bull Gigas 3300/2500**

"Now its gets 500 more points as you know.

**Bull Gigas ATK: 3300 - 3800**

"Now, Bull Gigas attack! Massive Hammer Blade!"

The Bull Gigas brought its hammer like blade down on one Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. Destroying the dragon.

Tayuya 3400 - 3200LPs

Tayuya felt the pain of her dragon as she was destroyed. "Err!"

"I end my turn." Titan said.

"My go." Tayuya looked at the card she drew. "I set this monster face down, in defense mode. And switch Felgrand Dragon to defense mode as well." I end my turn."

"My go, and 3 more cards for me. Now I play, Magi life force. I gain 2oo life points per a Magi monster in the grave yard, that's 1400 more life points for me." Titan smiled.

Titan 500 - 1900LPs

"Now I play Gigas revenge! I can attack up to 3 times now. Just enough for your 3 monsters! Say goodnight, tinker bell. Bull Gigas! ATTACK! Destroy Felgrand Dragon!" Titan ordered his monster.

Felgrand Dragon roared in pain as it was destroyed. Tayuya roared with it as she felt like she was being cut in half.

"I'm not done yet. Attack Masked Dragon!"

Masked Dragon stood no chance, as it too was cut to nothing.

"AHHHH~~~!" Tayuya felt tremendous pain. Breathing heavily, she used Masked dragon's effect. "I summon another one. Masked Dragon..." She said weakly.

"That's alright, attack her last Masked dragon!" Titan smiled.

"AHHHHHHH!" Tayuya yelled as her last Masked Dragon was destroyed. And she felt like she took the hit. *Huff* *Huff* "Come forth... Golem Dragon... defense mode."

**Golem Dragon 300/2000**

"Ah~~~ is that all you got? Well, it's your move." She saw Titan smile at her pain.

_'I've never felt anything like this before. It's so painful. Is this what Naruto went thru all those other times?' _Tayuya was having trouble doing... well, anything. "My... move..." She looked at the card in hand. The card she drew couldn't help her right now. "I set... this monster... in face down... defense mode." She managed to get out. "And end my turn."

"Hehe, well, that all you can do. Well now, 3 more cards for me. Now I discard 3 cards in my hand in order to use this card. Gigas all out Assault. For each card I just discarded my Bull Gigas can attack one more time. So my Bull Gigas can now attack 4 times!"

"NO!" Hinata, Kiba, and Lee yelled. Tayuya had only 3 monsters, and she couldn't take a direct attack by Bull Gigas.

"Alright, time to end this. Bull Gigas destroy her Golem Dragon." Titan said somewhat calmly.

Golem Dragon was turned to nothing but ruble. Tayuya felt like her insides where going to turn inside out.

" Bull Gigas attack her face down card on the left!" Titan pointed at one face down card. It was Decoy Dragon.

**Decoy Dragon 300/200**

"Yes, now Decoy Dragon's effect kicks in. Now I can summon a dragon level 7 or higher and now that's your new attack target!" Tayuya said with new found strength. "And now you must attack Felgrand Dragon! Oh, and his new power comes out to play. I choose one dragon in my grave yard and that dragon's stars is added to my Felgrand Dragon times 200! And I choose my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon! That's 1800 more attack points!"

**Felgrand Dragon ATK: 2800 - 4600**

"Now Felgrand Dragon counter attack! Shining Flare!"

Tayuya's Felgrand Dragon fired back at the Bull Gigas.

"Your mine!"

"No... I'm not, I pay 500 life points, to increase Bull Gigas' power... by 2000!"

"WHAT!" Everyone on Tayuya's side yelled.

**Bull Gigas ATK: 3800 - 5800**

Titan 1900 - 1400LPs

"Destroy her Felgrand Dragon!" Bull Gigas with it's new charged power cut Felgrand Dragon in half.

"ERRRRRR~~~!" Tayuya was in tears. The pain was great. But even more because of Felgrand Dragon was powerful. So she felt more of the pain.

Tayuya 3200 - 1800LPs

"I still got 2 more to go. Attack Decoy Dragon again!" Titan was getty.

"Felgrand Dragon... return..."

**Felgrand Dragon ATK: 4600**

"Well, attack her Felgrand Dragon Bull Gigas!"

The attack switched to Felgrand Dragon and again Felgrand Dragon fell.

"ERRRRRRR~~~~!" Tayuya felt the pain 10 fold.

Tayuya 1800 - 400LPs

"Now I play a card in the grave yard. Magic Nullifying Barrier. By removing it from play, I can negate your little dragon's effect." Titan said will glee.

A sickly green barrier surrounded Decoy Dragon.

"Now attack Decoy Dragon! Destroy that little menace!"

**Bull Gigas ATK: 5800 - 3800**

Bull Gigas attacked the little dragon. Utterly. And again, Tayuya felt it. Felt the pain that her little dragon felt. She could taste the blood in her mouth.

"Why did is negate Decoy Dragon, when he could use its effect against Tayuya?" Lee asked.

"Because he wants Tayuya to suffer." Hinata said out loud.

"I agree. This guy is a sick one." Kiba gave his opinion.

Tayuya fell to the ground. Breathing hard. Breathing slowly. And very weak.

Tayuya got up. Slowly. "My go..." She looked at the card in hand. "I play Graceful Charity. I play 3 more cards... and discard two." She looked at her hand. "Now I play, Dragon's Scared Treasure. For every 3 dragons in my grave yard, I get one card. And that's 4 cards for me." She looked at the cards she drew. "Now I flip over my face down monster Magician of Faith. Now I get back my Dragon's Scared Treasure. And do it again. And 4 more cards." She smiled at the cards.

"What's with that smirk! You can't win!" Titan yelled!

"Yes I can! First I sacrifice my Magician of faith in order to summon Armed Dragon LV 5!"

**Armed Dragon LV 5 2400/1700**

"Now I play Level up! To summon Armed Dragon LV 7!"

**Armed** **Dragon LV 7 2800/1000**

"But I'm not done. Now I play Dragon Egg. This allows me to summon any dragon in my hand. Now I summon Seiyaryu! Attack mode.

**Seiyaryu 2500/2300**

"Still not over! Now I play, Mystical Dragon Egg! Times 2, so I can summon 2 dragons from my grave yard to the field! When I discard a card in my hand for each of them. Come back Felgrand Dragon and Black Skull dragon!

**Felgrand** **Dragon 4600/2800**

**Black Skull dragon 3200/2500**

"Still not done! Now I play Death of Dragon Kin!" The power that flowed inside Tayuya was enough to dull the pain. "Now I discard 3 dragons in my deck, in order to summon Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna!" The dragon mother of all dragons came to the field. In all her glory.

**Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna 4000/4000**

"Now her effect comes into play. She gains 500 attack points for every dragon in the grave yard!" All of the dragons in Tayuya's grave yard now stood by her. In their ghostly forms. "That's 14 of them. So that's another 7000 attack points!"

**Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna ATK: 4000 - 11000**

"WHAT!" Titan was shocked.

"Alright!" Hinata, Kiba and Lee cheered for Tayuya.

The lineup was, from left to right. Where, Seiyaryu, Felgrand Dragon, Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna, Black Skull dragon, and Armed Dragon LV 7. All of them ready to fry Titan.

"GO Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna! ATTACK Destroy his Bull Gigas and the rest of his life points!" Tayuya pointed at the only monster on Titan's side. "Royal Flame, Roast that bull!"

The Dragon Mother fired her purple flame at the bull like monster. Then it was turned into a pork roast.

"AHHHHHHHH~~~~~~~!"

Titan yelled to the heavens as the power of the Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch destroyed his monster.

"It's over..." Tayuya managed to say. It took everything she had, but she had won.

"Hahaha HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The smoke cleared, and Titan was unharmed.

Titan 1400LPs

His life points didn't take a hit.

"Wha? How!"

"I played a card in my hand. It's called Magi's Blind Sacrifice. Should a Gigas monster of a Magi monster be destroyed, and I would lose the duel, I get to play it from my hand deck grave yard, or even out of play. All damage done to my life points is reduced to nothing." Titan smiled.

"Err! Almost. I set one card face down, and end my turn."

"Good~~~~." Titan had another sick smile. Cause now it's my turn and you see my friends, I have my very own personal Gigas, one that will put your over grown lizards to shame!" He showed them an Adveni card. But it was red, not blue or light green. "Now I play Demonic Adveni Card and because this is a shadow game...! Come forth... Demon Tyrant - Sargatanas! Adveni!"

Red light surrounded Titan.

"Now see my true form!"

Then the red light became blinding, when it cleared. Titan was gone. And a giant black and evil orange colored monster was in his place.

_**"This is my true form. I am the Demon Tyrant - Sargatanas. I bring chaos and destruction to all beings of light. Now... see my power!"**_

**Demon Tyrant - Sargatanas 5000/5000**

_**"Now my powers, the way to summon any monsters is to special summon them."**_ He had an evil laugh. _**"Now, my power grows by 1000 points, per a Gigas monster in my grave yard. And that's 8000 more points! And another 500 because of my Magic Plain field card!"**_

**Demon Tyrant - Sargatanas ATK: 5000 - 13500**

"What! NO!" Hinata yelled. The monster was more powerful than any of Tayuya's monsters.

_**"Now it's over! Attack Demon Tyrant - Sargatanas**_ _**Doom Claw!"**_

The Demon Tyrant used its massive claw in order to attack Tayuya's dragons.

_**"Good bye my dear!"**_

"Not today! I play my face down Armored Dragon Wings! This negates your attack!"

Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna went in front of the claw attack. Then, using her wings she blocked the attack.

"It also ends your turn right now!" Tayuya told him.

_**"Well, so it seems. But what can you do? You have no cards in your hand, and my last power makes it so you can't draw during your draw phase, for as long as you have monsters on your field or when I destroy a monster. What are you going to do?"**_

"It doesn't matter if I can or can't draw, I'll think of something. For now, I switch all of my dragons to defense mode and end my turn."

All of Tayuya's dragons covered themselves with their wings as best they could.

_**"Well that makes it my move again. But I can't draw because of my own effect, but that saves time for me to do this! Doom Claw!"**_

The Demon Tyrant - Sargatanas attack Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna with his attack once more.

_**"Nothing can save you now!"**_ But then, just before the attack hit her, Seiyaryu flew in front of her, taking the hit. _**"What! What's going on! Why isn't your Dragon mother died!"**_

**(Play Grief and Sorrow Piano and Violins Version cover)**

Tayuya felt the pain. Of both Seiyaryu and Dragna. As if she had lost her own child just now. "Because of the Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch's effect. When she is on the field. All other dragons will sacrifice themselves to save their Queen, their Matriarch, but more importantly... their mother. For as long as another dragon is on the field they will take any and all attacks for her.

_"My child..."_

Tayuya heard Dragna whisper and saw a tear come from her eye.

_**"How touching! To see children sacrifice themselves for her. Well since you can't do anything it's my go again. Doom Claw!"**_

The Demon Tyrant attacked Dragna again. Only for Armed Dragon LV 7 to jump in front of the attack. Dragna had a saddened look on her massive dragon face. And then Armed Dragon LV 7 was killed. And again both Tayuya and Dragna felt it. It was killing Tayuya's heart to see her dragons that she saw as her own children being slaughtered like that.

_**"Destroying your dragons and then seeing the look on your faces almost makes me want to cry... how am I kidding! I can't get enough of it. Let's see some more tears! Doom Claw!"**_

The attack again was aimed for Dragna. But Black Skull dragon would not let that happen as he jumped in front of the massive claw to save his mother. He roared in pain as he too was killed. Tayuya fell to her knees crying. Feeling the physical pain from the hit. And the emotional pain of losing another child.

_**"Awww don't worry little dragon princess. You're going to join them soon enough. Doom Claw!"**_

Again the attack was met for Dragna. But Felgrand Dragon would not let him do that to her mother. He blocked the attack with his own body. And he too joined his brothers and sisters in the grave yard.

Tayuya was now on the floor. Feeling overwhelming pain because of the giant monster in front of her. Killing her children right in front of her, one by one.

_**"It's over my dear. I play a card in my grave yard. By discarding two cards from the top of my deck, I can force your Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna into attack mode. But you gain 200 life points."**_

The Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna roared with great pain and anger when she was forced into attack mode.

**Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna ATK: 11000 - 13000**

Tayuya 400 - 600LPs

_**"Darn, I forgot your little lizard's ability. All well, it's not like you can do anything anyway. Attack! EVIL EYE!"**_

The Demon Tyrant massive one eye opened and a beam of evil energy shot out from it. Hitting the Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna dead center of the chest. She fell to the ground next to Tayuya.

Tayuya felt the pain from the attack. She passed out.

* * *

_(Tayuya's dream world)_

_"I've lost... I've failed. I've failed my mother. She told me this would happen. I didn't listen. I've failed my friends. They put their faith in me and I lost. I tried to save Naruto... after he had saved me... and I've failed. I'm... sorry... Naruto." Tayuya began to cry. She had lost everyone now."Please forgive me!" She cried into her hands._

_"You giving up already? Come on Tayuya! I thought you were stronger than that?"_

_A cheery voice broke her from her crying. She looked up at the voice to see Naruto. Naruto was holding out his hand. She grabbed it and he helped her up. "Come on, you have a duel to win." He smiled._

_"No I don't. I've lost. I couldn't beat him. OW!" Tayuya was smacked over the head by Naruto. _

_"The Tayuya I know isn't a quitter. Now stop that, get up and win this duel!" He yelled at her._

_"How!"_

_"With my help."_

_Tayuya looked behind her to see Dragna. Wounded and still crying._

_"How can you help me right now?"_

_"I have one last gift to give. Now receive it."_

_All of the sudden Tayuya was in front of a tail crystallized figure._

_"Now, take the ark. Say the chant. And win this duel... my child..."_

_For some reason she knew what to do. She thru the belt like ark and it started to spin around her. "O Larvayne, vermillion drake, leveler of ancient lands, grant me your power. Verto!"__ The dragon belt's mouth closed, connecting it on her._

_(Out of Tayuya's dream world)_

**(End Grief and Sorrow Piano and Violins Version cover)**

* * *

Tayuya slowly got up.

Tayuya 100LPs

_**"What's this? You still want to fight. You can't do anything! And it's now my go! Again!"**_ The monster laughed its evil laugh.

"You're wrong..."

_**"What was that!"**_

"It's not your turn. You see, when the Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna is sent to the grave yard when 4 other dragons was sent to the graveyard before her. She has one last effect. Since 4 dragons died, she grants me 6 cards from my deck. And it's not drawing them. So it's not your turn. It's mine!"

The Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna started to disappear in pink light. But before she went, 6 card shaped lights separated from her, and went into Tayuya's hands.

"Now... Jackass the Giant... if you have any last word... SAY'EM!"

_**"You little nat! You'll be the first to die~~!" **_The Demon Tyrant was pissed.

"Nice try... but now... it's my turn! I play! The Pact Maker! And summon Magician of Faith!"

**Magician of Faith 300/200**

"But she won't be around for long. Now I play! The Dragon Knight Ark! Sacrificing Magician of Faith in order to summon! Larvayne the Dragon Knight!"

A tall Knight, that had dragon shaped armor like the Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna armored like body stood up. Its power radiated off of it.

**Larvayne the Dragon Knight**** 3000/3000**

_**"What is that all you got!"**_It looked at the little amount of power it had.

"You wish that was all of its power. Now I play, Lance of Dragons. This gives my Dragon Knight a 1000 point boost.

**Larvayne the Dragon Knight ATK:**** 3000 - 4000**

"But I'm not done. Now I play Dragon's Pride. I pick a dragon in either one of our graveyards and double its attack points and give it to my Dragon Knight. So I double the attack power of Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna and give it to my Larvayne the Dragon Knight!"

**Larvayne the Dragon Knight ATK: 4000 - 12000**

"Now I play Dragon's Soul! I pick an effect dragon type monster in my grave yard and give its effect to my Larvayne the Dragon Knight. So I give it my Dragon Queen Mother Matriarch - Dragna's effect. So basically, that's 500 more points per a dragon in the grave yard. That's 19 dragons!"

**Larvayne the Dragon Knight ATK: 12000 - 21500**

"Now I play Dragon's Heart. But first I have to discard my Buster Blader from my hand deck or grave yard." She discarded Buster Blader. "Now my Larvayne the Dragon Knight gains 500 more attack points per a dragon!"

**Larvayne the Dragon Knight ATK: 21500 - 31000**

_**"WHAT NO!"**_

"It's over... NOW LARVAYNE THE DRAGON KNIGHT ATTACK! SONIC SPEAR!"

All the pain he had caused for her, her dragons and her friends. He was going to pay.

Larvayne the Dragon Knight got its spear ready to throw. It charged up the spear with a massive amount of energy then thru it at the Demon Tyrant - Sargatanas.

_**"NO~~~~!"**_

The massive monster could only watch helplessly as the massive spear priced him.

_**"AHHHHH~~~~~~!"**_

The Demon Tyrant - Sargatanas was destroyed.

Titan 1400 - 0000LPs

Titan reverted back to human form. "But how? My Gigas?"

"How? I just busted your ass that how!" Tayuya told him. "Now release Naruto right now! Before I get really mad!" Tayuya yelled at him. Still feeling the power of her Dragon Knight.

"You want Naruto released? Well, I can arrange that!" He brought the box with the red button. "Say goodbye! To Naruto forever!" He was going to press it.

"NOO!"

"Gah!" Titan stopped. As a spear made of black energy pierced him.

"A shameful performance... sir." The dark duelist was behind him. Apparently, the one that threw the spear. "Cheating, you couldn't beat the Dragon Knight." He finished.

"Cheating!" Tayuya yelled.

Titan looked behind him. "Dinivas... you betrayed... me... betrayed us...?"

"No... you have failed... our master gave you a roll to play... one you played... poorly. You've been booed off stage... goodbye... former Titan..." Dinivas said coldly to him. "That is a dark energy spear. It will send you to the shadow realm. Forever to wonder its dark realm. "

"Wait... please... Dinivas..." Titan tried to beg. "No~~~~!" He vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

"Now... as for you. You have won, so I will release Naruto to you." He pressed a button on the box. Putting Naruto safely on the ground.

All four of them rushed to his aid. He was still out. Tayuya looked at Dinivas. Hard to tell what was going on in his mind behind the pure black mask he has on.

"Thank you." She said.

Dinivas tilled his head a bit. "Don't get the wrong idea. I am no friend to you, or Naruto." Dinivas said. "I will defeat him, and claim the power of the White Knight for my own. And now, I will also duel you and calm the power of the Dragon Knight as well. But I will wait until both of you are healthy for such a duel. For when we do duel. Both of you will fall before me, and I will take your Knights." Dinivas finished. "Get well soon. I wish to face you... at your best." Dinivas vanished in the blackness of the night.

Tayuya sighed in relief, and then she fainted. All her power leaving her. But Hinata caught her. _'She's so strong. She beat that guy and saved Naruto. I wish I had that kind of power.'_"I'll get Tayuya, you two get Naruto." Hinata told Kiba and Lee.

When the group got outside, a few school medical teams were waiting from them as well as the Tsunade. The school principle. They had some explaining to do.

* * *

**(With Dinivas)**

Dinivas got out his PDA. It turned on and a face was on the screen. "Titan has fallen and Tayuya now has the power of the Dragon Knight."

_"How bothersome. Titan has been dealt with I assume?"_

"Yes."

_"Good. Keep us informed."_ The screen turned off.

Dinivas put it away and brought out another PDA, this one was black. It turned on and a black figure with a distorted voice was on it.

**"Report."** Was all it said.

"One of the big 5 has fallen and Tayuya now has the Dragon Knight." Dinivas reported.

**"Good. What of Naruto?"**

"Still out from his battle with Xeno." Dinivas reported.

**"I see. Keep me informed. Out."** The screen turned off.

"I can't wait to face you Naruto. And I hope it's soon." Dinivas into the night sky. About his upcoming match in the future.

Back with Naruto, he is still in a coma. Unable to wake up. Or unwilling.

* * *

_**END**_

_**TFK:**_

_**Sorry about the shortness. But I hope you all liked it. I was asked to update this one by the 10th by someone so I hope I didn't disappoint. I had to make 2k words shorter but I can make it up on the next chapter. **_

_**R R **_

_**C U soon.**_


	8. Rise of the Doom Guards

**TFK: Now the 8th chapter Naruto: The next king of games.**

**D: I own nothing**

**Game on**

* * *

**Rise of the Doom Guards**

It was late at night in the med wing of the school.

"HUH!" Naruto awoke after being in a coma for so long. His hands were shaking, and not from the cold. "What...? What have I done?" Naruto looked at the night sky. "And what do I do now?" He asked.

* * *

**(1 week later)**

**"Yet another win by Sasuke Uchiha! He is really filling in the gap now between him and his bother!"** Said the announcer as Sasuke had won yet again.

Tayuya and the group, one short by the way, were watching. "There he goes again, showing off." Said Tayuya. She had taken the lead since Naruto went into the coma, and even when he came out of it... he wasn't the same. His grades were dropping and he hasn't dueled since then as well.

"Hey, it's the blue prince." A Ra yellow said to his friend.

"Yea, I heard that he lost the will to duel after he beat somebody."

"Yea, he's weak."

Tayuya had to deal with these things all the time for the last weak now. Orochimaru told them that he would postpone it for about another week but that was it. For the past week they had tried to talk to Naruto, but he would just walk past them and not even talk to them. It hurt them a lot. He eyes were void of any emotion good or bad. It hurt them to see someone like him so... lifeless.

"Hn, he's just a weakling that couldn't handle the pressure of winning." The group looked to their right. It was Sasuke.

"Hey! Take that back!" Yelled Kiba.

Sasuke smirked at Kiba. "Make me... Slifer Slacker. Naruto is just a wanna be has been. He can't cut it anymore. He's just a loser like the rest of you." He told them.

"That's it! I'm going to smash in your pretty boy face!" Kiba was being held back by Lee as he was trying to make good on his promise.

Sasuke smirked once more. "Well, if you really want to smash my face in so bad, then how about we settle this like duelist! In the duel area tomorrow!" Sasuke challenged.

Both Lee and Kiba stopped. Then Kiba smirked. "Alright, now you're specking my language. Tomorrow it is then!"

"Good, but I better go wash my mouth out. Specking mutt gets ones mouth dirty." Sasuke smirked and walked away as Kiba was trying to kill him once more.

* * *

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was in his Blue uniform. But it was Black and blue now. He was looking at the ocean.

"What have I've done?"

Naruto thought.

"Naruto..." Naruto heard Hinata's voice.

But he said nothing.

"Come on Naruto." Tayuya said sounding a little mad.

Again Naruto said nothing.

"Kiba has a match tomorrow. He's facing Sasuke. He'd like you there to cheer him on." Hinata said hopefully.

Naruto turned around to face them. Or so they thought. He walked past them without a word.

Hinata was saddened by this and Tayuya was pissed.

* * *

**(Next day)**

In moments the duel between Kiba and Sasuke would soon begin.

"So, Hana, your brother picks a fight with yet another Blue I see." Tenten said with a smirk.

Again, 3 out of the 5 Titans of the school where on the railing.

"I swear, he's either adopted, or we have different fathers." Hana said with a forced smile.

"Don't say that about your younger brother now number 1." Tenten teased.

"Hey now, I'm not the strongest here." Hana said.

"But ever since Itachi vanished you're the strongest duelist here. Then Neji, then me." Tenten said.

"Say, where are 4 and 5?" Hana asked.

Neji spoke up first. "4 has laid low when the year started. And you know 5." A red headed boy in the dark was setting in his room.

"Yeah, 5 is freaky."

The black rings around the boy's eyes give him a slight fear factor to him.

"4 is not all that better." Tenten said.

"You wouldn't be talking about me now would you?" Somebody asked.

Tenten jumped as she freaked at the newcomers voice.

"Ah... Shino Aburame. Nice of you to join us. The 4th Titan of this school." Neji said.

Shino nodded. "Although such a title is something the students here give. It means little to me."

"But not to me... it lets people now who is strong here... and who is weak..." Said yet another.

Tenten again freaked to the other side of Neji. "So... #5 is now here... Gaara of the Dessert." Hana said.

"Yes... I had heard roamers that Sasuke Uchiha has the Doom Guard deck. Is it true?" Gaara asked.

"I too wish to know if this is true." Shino said.

"Yea... it's true. And the little stain has been on a rampage for a while now." Hana retorted.

**"Now, will Sasuke come into the arena! He is the new raising star of the Blue dorm."**

Sasuke walked out first. With a smirk.

**"Now, will Kiba come to the arena now."**

Kiba ran out with a confident smirk out.

**"Now! Are both duelist ready?"**

Both nodded.

**"THEN DUEL!"**

"GAME ON!" They both yelled.

"Winners first." Sasuke said as he drew. "I summon Doom Guard - Infantry in attack mode!"

**Doom Guard - Infantry**** 1500/1200**

A monster that looked like a demon in armor appeared. It had red eyes and teeth outside its mouth.

"And that's not all. I play Doom Guard Palace."

A dark palace with an evil feel and everything around it was just dead.

"Doom Guard Palace gives all of my Doom Guard monsters attack and defense power boost by 500 points." Sasuke smirked at his powerful lead.

**Doom Guard - Infantry**** 1500/1200 - 2000/1700**

"And I'll end with a face down, your move." Sasuke finished.

"Finally. My draw." Kiba looked at his draw. "I play, pot of greed. And draw two new cards." Kiba looked at the two new cards, and his hand. "Sweet! Now I play two cards face down. And summon Black Veloci in attack mode!"

**Black Veloci 1800/300**

Up in the stands with the 5 titans. "So... he does have the Doom Guards... how... unsettling." Shino said.

"You seem to know a lot about these Doom Guard monsters Shino. Care to share?" Tenten asked.

"Of course. The Doom Guard are monster that, as their name suggest, Guard the bringers of Doom." Shino started.

"Bringers of Doom?" Neji asked.

"Yes. They bring doom and the Doom Guards protect them until they can do it." Shino told them.

"Oh come on Shino... that's just a silly story." Tenten said.

Shino nodded. "Yes. I too believed that to be true... but... some events... have made me reconsider." Everyone looked at Shino but Gaara.

Back in the duel Arena.

"Black Veloci attack!" Kiba ordered.

**Black Veloci ATK: 1800 - 2200**

Black Veloci attacked the Doom Guard monster and destroyed it.

Sasuke 4000 - 3800LP

"Alright, I got the lead." Kiba said excitedly.

"You brother gets excited to easily." Neji pointed out.

"Yea..." Hana said down cast.

"Hm. You think this small meager lead means anything? Then you're more of a slacker than I thought. My go!" Sasuke drew. "Alright! I summon Doom Guard - Shock Trooper!"

**Doom Guard - Shock Trooper 1800/1800 - 2300/2300**

"Well, I play my face down card! Rock Bombardment!" One of Kiba's cards reviled itself. "Now I discard a rock type from my deck, I choose Stone Ogre Grotto. Now I deal 500 points of damage to you!"

A giant rock was launched at Sasuke, he covered himself as he was hit.

Sasuke 3800 - 3300LP

"How's that for meager?" Kiba asked.

"Hn. You still don't get it do ya! Doom Guard - Shock Trooper attack!"

This armored demon had a spear and spikes all over it.

**Black Veloci ATK: 1800 - 1400**

"All man. My brother forgot about his monsters weakness." Hana said hanging on the rail.

"Reveal face down card, and one of my favs considering it was given to me by my sister..." This got Hana's attention. "Spiritual Earth Art - Kurogane! I sacrifice my Black Veloci and summon a new monster it its place."

Black Veloci vanished inside the earth itself.

"And now I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts defense mode!" Kiba yelled his move.

"Well, well, my little brother got better when I wasn't looking." Hana said with a happy surprised voice.

**Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts 1500/1200**

"Doom Guard - Shock Trooper destroy Gazelle." Sasuke said with an uncaring voice.

With no mercy Gazelle was destroyed.

"Sorry buddy." Kiba said to Gazelle.

"You may have saved your life points that turn but you can't hid forever. I end my turn."

"Alright, my move now." Kiba drew. "I play this card face down, and this monster in face down defense mode and I end my turn."

"Good. My move now." Sasuke looked at his draw. "I play Doom Guard Reinforcements! Now I add one Doom Guard monster that's in my deck or grave to my hand. And I add this card to my hand. Doom Guard - Spear Warrior. Now I summon it to the field in attack mode!"

**Doom Guard - Spear Warrior 2000/0000 - 2500/500**

"What? How can a level 4 be so powerful?" Asked Tenten.

"That is the power of Doom Guard monsters. All power, no double edge sword effect." Shino told them.

"You're kidding..." Tenten looked shocked.

"No... I am not."

"Go! Doom Guard - Shock Trooper attack! Destroy his face down monster!"

The shock trooper attacked Kiba's face down monster. It was Dummy Golem.

"Alright, now thanks to..."

"I know what Dummy Golem's effect is. Too bad that thanks to my Doom Guard Palace, none of my Doom Guard monsters can be taken from me. So you little weak golem is nothing but a one time shield."

True to Sasuke's word Dummy Golem's effect didn't kick in and was destroyed.

"Oh crap..."

"Now Doom Guard - Spear Warrior attack him directly!"

"Crud!"

Doom Guard - Spear Warrior's spear hit dead center of Kiba.

Kiba 4000 - 1500LP

"Ouch!"

It was then that Tayuya noticed Naruto walk in the arena. "Come on Kiba you can do it!" Yelled Lee.

"Yea! GO KIBA!" Cheered Hinata. But she got embarrassed then.

"KICK HIS BUTT KIBA!" Yelled Tayuya.

"Alright, that hurt. But now it's my turn. I draw. Sweet! Now I remove from play my Stone Ogre Grotto in order to summon the Rock Spirit.

**The Rock Spirit 1700/1000 **

"Now I discard a card in my hand to play Fossil Excavation, and summon to the field Black Veloci! But they won't be around for long. I sacrifice both of them to summon my Black Tyranno!" Kiba yelled.

"Most impressive... little brother." Hana said.

**Black Tyranno 2600/1800**

"Now, Black Tyranno attack his Doom Guard - Spear Warrior!"

Black Tyranno charged at Doom Guard - Spear Warrior stomping as it went. Then Black Tyranno stomped Doom Guard - Spear Warrior.

Sasuke 3300 - 3200LP

"That will end my turn." Kiba said.

"Good... now then, I play my face down card... Doom Guard's Oath. But don't worry about its effect for now. For you see, it's this card that you need to worry about. But first, I summon another Doom Guard - Shock Trooper. Now I play! Dark Rule! This card destroys all monsters on your field."

"WHAT!"

True to Sasuke's word Black Tyranno was destroyed.

"But that's not all. Now it sacrifices both of my Doom Guard monsters and allows me to summon 2 level 7 monsters from my hand. And I summon... 2... Doom Guard - Royal Guard!"

2 powerful and hideous armored demons came from the blackness of nothingness. Each had gold spiky armor a big shield that can cover most of the body and a large sword.

**X2 Doom Guard - Royal Guard 3000/2500**

"And let's not forget my Palace..."

**X2 Doom Guard - Royal Guard 3000/2500 - 3500/3000**

"And one more thing... my Doom Guard - Royal Guard also has an effect. All other Doom Guard monsters gain 500 more ATK and DEF points!"

"Crud!"

**X2 Doom Guard - Royal Guard 4000/3500**

"Crap!"

"However..." Sasuke stopped his laughing. "This comes at a price. First, you draw 2 cards. How lucky for you." Sasuke said.

Kiba drew his two cards. Big Tusked Mammoth and Gaia Power. Neither of which could help him.

"Also, I can't attack this turn. So I'll end with two face downs. Your move."

Kiba, Tayuya, Hinata, Lee and Hana let go of a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Alright..." Kiba was sweating. He had two cards he could use and 2 powerful monsters facing him. _'Man, I'm in it deep right now. Come on Heart of the Cards... show me some love."_ She had his eyes closed as she drew. Then peeked at it with one eye. "ALRIGHT!" He yelled. This got shocked looks from everyone. Mostly Sasuke with his arms crossed. "I summon Berserk Ranger! Attack mode!"

**Berserk Ranger 2000/1000**

"So... a last desperate attempt to win little brother? Let's see if this gamble works." Hana said.

"Hana..." Neji started. "That card... what it's significant?"

Hana thought before answering. "A great one..."

"Now I discard Big Tusked Mammoth and my Berserk Ranger to summon Berserk Knight

**Berserk Knight 3000/2000**

"Now he gets 200 ATK and DEF points for ever warrior, beast-warrior and beast type monster on the field and in the grave yard. I count 4 including himself. That's 800 more points."

**Berserk Knight ATK/DEF: 3000/2000 - 3800/2800**

"That's still not good enough!"

"Oh? You're right, until I play Gaia Power! A card given to me by a friend! That gives my monster a 500 point boost while weakening your monsters by 500!" Kiba played Gaia power.

**Berserk Knight ATK: 3800 - 4300**

**X2 Doom Guard - Royal Guard ATK: 4000 - 3500**

"Now, I reduce my life point my half, now monster can attack twice this turn!"

Kiba 1500 - 750LPs

"Now! Berserk Knight Attack! Destroy Doom Guard - Royal Guard!"

Berserk Knight ran jumped up and cut one of the Doom Guard monsters in half. Then it's exploded.

"Errr!" Sasuke covered his face as his monster was destroyed.

Sasuke 3200 - 2400LPs

**Doom Guard - Royal Guard ATK: 3500 - 3000 **

"Alright, I knew it. Now Berserk Knight destroy his other Doom Guard - Royal Guard now!" Kiba said excitedly.

Berserk Knight wasted no time as he attacked the other Doom Guard - Royal Guard. Cutting it too in half.

"Errr!" Sasuke covered himself again.

Sasuke 2400 - 1100LPs

"Alright, my comeback starts here." Kiba said. Many cheered for Kiba as he made a stunning comeback.

"So you've think you've won?" Sasuke asked. "Far from it. I'm about to win this duel."

"Big words for someone who has no monsters on the field." Kiba retorted.

"For now maybe. But you fail to see the bigger picture of all this Slifer slacker. Now it's my turn!" Sasuke smirked at the card he draw. "Now reveal face down card. Doom Guard's Eternal Oath! This card destroys Doom Guard's Oath and allows me to summon 2 Doom Guard monsters to the field. But they lose their attack and defense points but keep any effect they have. So I summon once again 2 Doom Guard - Royal Guards.

**X2 Doom Guard - Royal Guard 0/0**

"But don't worry about their little power up effects, for now I sacrifice them... and thanks' to their effects. Should they be used as a sacrifice for one particular monster their sacrifices count as two sacrifice each... so now... Come forth from the Darkness... Doom Guard - King!" Sasuke yelled as dark rays of light shot out from the field.

A giant and monstrous form came from a dark portal that opened up. When it was fully out it was at least 20 ft tall with a bone crown and black armor, it had one giant sword that he held in front of it.

"Err..." Kiba started to sweat again.

**Doom Guard - King 4000/4000**

"HA!" Kiba regained his confidence when he saw the attack power. "For all you talk your monster is still weaker than mine!"

**Berserk Knight 4300/2600**

Both Berserk Knight and Doom Guard - King faced each other.

"You know what, your right Kiba, so I end with a face down." Sasuke smirked.

"My draw..." Kiba looked at his draw. Nothing that could help him. Just a level 5 monster card. "Alright now..." He stopped himself.

Everyone looked. Hana more than most. "He stopped himself from running head first into Sasuke's trap. Good thinking little brother." Hana said.

_'Wait a minute. Let's think about this. Sasuke has two face down cards on the field. Most likely both traps meant to finish me and with only 750 life points I can't make a foolish mistake. Ok let's review. I have the monster advantage, my monster is 300 attack points stronger than his. But that could change in the blink of an eye. So I can't get care less.'_

"What's the matter slacker? Afraid to attack?" Sasuke taunted.

Kiba got angry.

"Now now little brother. Don't fall for it." Hana said.

"My my Hana, are you hoping your brother wins this one?" Tenten said with a teasing grin.

"Like it or not, he's family."

_'I'm not going to fall for his taunts. But on his next turn I could lose.'_ Kiba thought about attacking and the ups and downs of it.

"Wow, Kiba's thinking so hard I bet his brain is hurting." Said Tayuya.

"I don't think I'm..." Kiba was cut off.

"It looks like I will have to play my trap card." Sasuke said.

"Huh?"

"I play, Lost Hope!"

"What?" Everyone looked at the card.

"Now, here's how it works. I force all of your monsters to attack my strongest monster!" Sasuke said.

"But why? Kiba's monster is stronger!" Tayuya and everyone else was in shock.

Berserk Knight charged Doom Guard - King.

**Berserk Knight ATK: 4300**

**Doom Guard - King ATK: 4000**

"But why? My monster's stronger."

"Now for long. For I play my other face down card! Doom Guard's Power of Darkness!" A trap card with a gem on it with black mist coming from it appeared. "Now, it's effect is simple. If one of your monsters attacks one of my Doom Guard monsters..." Sasuke paused. "My monster's attack points double!"

"WHAT!"

Black rays came from the card.

**Doom Guard - King ATK: 4000 - 8000**

Berserk Knight's attack bounced off the armor. But the Doom Guard - King would not let the attack go unpunished, it opened its mouth and a red beamed charged. Both Berserk Knight and Kiba looked at it helpless to stop it.

"Doom Guard - King counter attack! Beam of Destruction!"

The beam left Doom Guard - King's mouth and hit Berserk Knight vaporizing him. Then it hit Kiba.

"AHHHH!"

Kiba 750 - 0000LPs

"No... Kiba lost." Hinata said sadly.

The holograms left.

"What did I tell you... your a failure... as is your friend." Sasuke walked off with a smirk.

Kiba punched the ground in his defeat.

"So, Kiba couldn't beat Sasuke." Neji stated.

"Guess not. Those Doom Guard monsters are powerful. And forcing one to attack then doubling that monsters attack points, most duelist would lose to that." Tenten said.

"No shame... little brother." Hana said as she walked off.

"Hey, where did Shino go? And Gaara?" Tenten looked around.

Sasuke walked in the dark halls in victory.

**"Another win Sasuke..."**

Sasuke looked to his right and emerging from the dark was Dinivas. "You, I should thank you Dinivas, thanks to the deck you've gave me I haven't lost. And I will beat Neji and claim my place at the top of this school. Don't worry, when I am King of Games I will reward you accordingly. Uchiha don't forget their friends." Sasuke said with a smirk.

**"That's nice but that's not why I came here. I came here to warn you. About the Doom Guard Deck."**

"A warning? About what? That's it is unbeatable?" Sasuke smirked.

**"No. It can be beaten, as any deck. Even the great Yugi lost once and no one knew his decks weakness. Your deck is no different. It can be beaten." **Dinivastold him.

"I doubt it. No one has beaten me since I've got this deck. And no one will." Sasuke said in an arrogant manner.

**"If you think so. But it will be in your best interest to hear this warning none the less... Your decks greatest weakness is..."**

* * *

**(With Tayuya and the group)**

"DAMN!" Kiba hit a wall with his fist.

"Hey, don't take it too hard Kiba. You almost had him." Hinata tried to comfort Kiba after his lost to Sasuke.

"I know, that's what grinds my gears. I mean, MAN I almost had him!" Kiba was frustrated.

"Those Doom Guard monsters are something else. Nothing you did mattered or fazed Sasuke." Tayuya said. This caused Kiba to sulk.

"Tayuya!"

"Huh? Uh I mean you almost had him!" Tayuya tried to recover. Kiba continued to sulk just harder.

"What I want to know is why Naruto didn't cheer for our friend." Lee said changing the subject.

"Yea! I mean, I would have won if he did. And where is he anyway! He's been MIA since he woke up!" Kiba redirected his anger.

**"Hello..."**

"GAHHHH!" The group yelled as Dinivas spoke up.

"You! What do you want!" Tayuya asked reaching for her deck.

**"Don't bother... You couldn't beat me now Tayuya. Without the White Knight AKA Naruto to help any of you, your duels are as good as lost."** Dinivas smiled.

"What did you do to him!" Tayuya asked/yelled.

**"Nothing... doing anything to him before our soon to be duel would make my victory over him hollow and empty. I'd rather lose to you then beat you while cheating. And that's saying a lot."** Dinivas's answer was shocking. **"However, as he is now it would be pointless to face him as he would lose to anyone in this school should he duel. He must come out of this little... problem..."**

"I knew it! You did do something to him!" Kiba accused.

**"I wouldn't be telling you if I did something to him and I wouldn't do anything to lessen his duel skill. Like I said before, I'd rather lose to you then win by cheating. Anyway, go to the place where he fought Xeno.** **He is there. His victory using the Evil Heroes took its toll on him. Something... very few of you..."** Dinivas looked at Tayuya. **"... know about. Good bye."** Dinivas left as easily as he had appeared.

"Naruto is our priory. He hasn't been himself since he woke up. Let's see if we can get thru to him." Tayuya told the group as she was considered in charge since Naruto was not feeling well for one reason or another.

They ran to the place Dinivas said.

* * *

**(With Hana, Neji, Tenten)**

"So Hana, how do you feel knowing that your brother lost to Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

Hana thought about it. "Don't know. He did well. And his old self wouldn't have gotten nearly as far. He was much more hard headed before now." She smiled.

"I find that hard to believe." Neji said.

"As do I." Tenten commented.

"Hey, he's my brother. Like it or not."

"Not." They both said.

"What about you Neji? How about your little sister?" He asked.

"Cousin."

"Whatever. How about her?"

"What about her?" Neji said coldly.

"Wow..." Both Tenten and Hana had white shocked eyes. "...Your cold Neji."

* * *

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was looking out to the sea again. Thinking. What about? Only he knows.

"Naruto!"

He heard Tayuya's voice again. Wind blew and his vest swung in the breeze.

"Please talk to us." Hinata said pleadingly. Still Naruto said nothing.

"Hey I had a match today in case you didn't notice. I could have used your support in it!" Kiba yelled at him. Again Naruto said nothing.

"So... is that all your going to do? Stand there and stare off into space?" Tayuya asked annoyed.

"Come my youthful friend! We must shake off this unyouthfullness!" Lee yelled. Again Naruto said nothing.

Tayuya got annoyed. She grabbed him by his collar to face her but she still stared off into the sea. "Dammit Naruto! Talk to us! What's the matter with you!" She yelled in his face.

Naruto didn't answer. He then shrugged off her hand, then walked away. Kiba was made, Lee was sad, Hinata was in tears. And Tayuya... was pissed off.

"Alright Naruto... " She said tighten her fist. "If talking you out of your funk won't work. Then maybe beating it out of you might help." She walked away with an angry look on her face. She walked away too, Hinata looked a little frightened at Tayuya's face.

"Um... Tayuya?" She moved to her friend. Tayuya gave her a smile and continued to walk.

"I'll beat it out of you Naruto." Tayuya said to herself.

"Tayuya...?" Hinata was again trying to talk to Tayuya. "Tayuya wait!" Hinata rushed after her friend. _'She... she hasn't had that look since...'_

A flash back of Tayuya in a Goth look at school and a blank dark look.

_'... since she stopped...'_

With Tayuya she rushed to her room and opened a secret compartment in an old chest. Inside was a deck. A black aura surrounded the deck. She hesitated to grab it at first as the Black aura started to reach out to her hand.

"I haven't even touched you girls in years." Tayuya said to the deck. She then grabbed and the Black aura started to surround her. On the bottom of the deck was a dark fusion card. "But now, I think I have the perfect reason to use you girls again." The Black aura seemed happy and excited. "I hope you girls can help. I have a friend that needs help." Again the Black aura seemed excited. A black outline of a female with wings surrounded Tayuya. "I guess it's time."

Tayuya opened up her closet then went to the back. There was black outfit and other black things. The deck seemed happy again to be used by her mistress.

She but on her black lace stockings that reach up to mid thigh. She then but on her black boots that reach up to her knees. She then put on a sleeveless dress. The dress was also black, the dress reach down to right above her knees. The dress also had nothing covering her shoulders. She then put on sleeves with rips and holes in them. It goes up to just below her shoulders. Lastly she put on her old make-up. She put thick black make-up around her eyes, she made it look like she was crying black tears and her pale white make up made her look pale in the face. Black nail polish on all of her finger nails and finger less gloves. Lastly black lip stick and eye liner.

**(AN: If I offended any Goths out there I am sorry. But I think Tayuya looking like this is hot)**

She looked herself in the mirror. She hadn't seen herself like this in years. She saw the black figure appear behind her once more.

"I know. I'm sorry, I was running away from myself. But I guess this was meant to be. I will not shy away from my girls again. You are a part of my just like my dragons. But enough talk... it's time to take Naruto by storm..."

The black became violent all around Tayuya. A violent happy manner.

"You just want to hurt someone again don't ya?" Tayuya said in a know it all manner. The black aura became an innocent glow. "Yea, act innocent now, but when there's blood in the water you get all excited." Tayuya laughed. "But..." She became serious once again. "... we have a friend to beat down, and rescue." Tayuya walked out of her room. It was late. The sun was going down and the light was fading. "A perfect moment to release you girls... don't you think?" The black aura surrounded her again. It gave her a cold feeling like no winter wind can. "It's time to teach Naruto that he isn't the only one with an evil deck."

She ran, hoping to find Naruto. It didn't take long, he was in a field and many Obelisk Blue students we're mocking him.

Neji, Tenten and Hana we're there but not mocking him. "These guys give Obelisk blue a bad name." Tenten said. She felt sorry for Naruto. He was going thru a crisis and no one really knows why. Not even the teachers or them.

"Man, to think _he_ was the future of Obelisk Blue." A blue upper classmen mocked.

"Yea, I heard that he won a match and just gave up."

"I heard he lost to a Slifer Red."

"Yea, well I heard his girlfriend dumped him."

Many wild theories we're flying around.

"NARUTO!"

Everyone saw someone in black, all black, walk up.

"DAMN!" Was the single thought on everyone's mind.

Naruto still didn't register her. "Naruto! I challenge you to a duel!" She yelled. This shocked many people. Naruto hadn't accepted a duel in over a week. "Naruto you coward! Face your fear like a man! Get out your dueling deck and duel me! Unless of course... you don't care what happens to your friends." Tayuya said.

This got Naruto to look at her. "You don't understand..."

"Don't I?" Tayuya raised her duel disk. And only a few could see a dark aura. Naruto's eyes widened. "I know more than you think Naruto. Now let's duel. Then you'll see what I mean. And use them Naruto. You can't move on unless you use them. Trust me when I say they are a part of you."

Naruto... nodded. He slowly reached for his Heroes Deck. Packed full of Evil Heroes and Elemental Heroes. He put the deck in the disk. "Very well... we shall go together..." Both knew what they meant.

A chilling wind swiped across the field. And a dark aura surrounded them both.

Hinata and the rest got to the duel right before it started. "I hope... they'll be alright." She truly hoped both of them will come back from this.

"LET'S DUEL!"

4000/4000

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Too short I know. Working on Tayuya's deck. **

**Doom Guards are my creation. I didn't think any deck would fit Sasuke.**

**BS cards for Tayuya.**

**If I'm over doing it on BS cards let me know. I'll try to tone it down a little. Well on the important BS cards anyway. Sorry if isn't a good chapter. Someone wanted me to update by 8/30 so I tired. **

**R and R**


	9. Decent of the Dark Angels

**TFK: Now the 9th chapter Naruto: The next king of games.**

**D: I own nothing**

**Game on**

* * *

**Decent of the Dark Angels**

"LET'S DUEL!"

4000/4000

"You may go first Naruto. And when this duel is done, you'll understand yourself better." Tayuya told him.

"Fine! If you really think so. I play Dark Fusion! I fuse Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Clayman to for Evil Hero Infernal Sniper!"

**Evil Hero Infernal Sniper 2000/2500**

"Not good." Tayuya said to herself.

"A powerful opening."

"AHHH!" Kiba jumped like a girl when his older sister appeared next to him and his friends. "Hana! What are you doing here!" He asked.

"Stop acting like a sissy little brother." Hana said in a matter a fact tone.

"What do you mean a powerful opening Hana?" Hinata asked.

"Maybe if you can teach my little brother manners I'll tell you."

"HEY!"

"Anyway. The first part is the DEF points of the monster. 2500 points, only some of the more powerful monsters can take it down, and this part..." She pointed

"Now for every turn Evil Hero Infernal Sniper stays in defense mode it does 1000 points of direct damage to your life points. Infernal Sniper ready aim FIRE!"

Evil Hero Infernal Sniper pointed it's big gun at Tayuya, a dark red energy formed at the tip then fired. Tayuya covered herself then was hit.

"ARGH!"

Tayuya 4000 - 3000Lps

"Now, I'll end with a face down card, your move."

"Good, my go." She looked at the card she drew. "I summon Dark Angel: I - The Healer. In attack mode."

"Huh?" Was the response of almost everyone.

"I knew it." Hinata said.

**Dark Angel: I - The Healer 500/100**

A small monster with two dark feathered wings and a nurse's hat with a big red plus on it came to life.

"What can that monster do?" Asked Naruto.

"Simple Naruto. Once a turn, I gain 500 life points." She smiled.

Tayuya 3000 - 3500Lps

"Another good opening. Why isn't she in blue yet? Oh yea, a rich guy funds the school." Hana said to herself.

"Now, I too will end with a face down, your go." She smiled.

"Fine, my draw. Now Infernal Sniper do you're..."

"Now so fast I placed a trap! Now I activate Dark Angel's Feather Strom! I discard one Dark angel monster in my hand, to destroy your monster. Now I discard Dark Angel: II - The Shape shifter. And your monster goes away."

Evil Hero Infernal Sniper was destroyed in the storm.

"Now because my Dark Angel: II - The Shape shifter was discarded by a card effect, I draw two cards. Nice huh?" She asked.

"All you did was push forward my move. I play another one! Dark Fusion! I fuse Sparkman and Clayman to form! Evil Hero Lighting Golem!"

**Evil Hero Lighting Golem 2400/1500**

"You know what comes next! Evil Hero Lighting Golem use your special power and destroy Dark Angel: I - The Healer now!"

A dark bolt of lightning fired at Dark Angel: I - The Healer and destroyed the little dark angel monster.

"NowEvil Hero Lighting Golemattack!"

Evil Hero Lighting Golem landed a direct attack on Tayuya's life points.

Tayuya 3500 - 1100Lps

"Man, Naruto's evil hero monsters are destroying Tayuya and her angel cards." Kiba said.

"No Kiba, Tayuya is just getting started."

Everyone looked at her.

"My go Naruto. Now I summon Dark Angel: III - The Succubus attack mode."

**Dark Angel: III - The Succubus 1600/700**

A girl with rag like clothing came, her wings also black with red lips and small fangs.

"What good will that do?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, only this. Attack!"

Dark Angel: III - The Succubus attacked Evil Hero Lighting Golem.

"But why! You'll lose that your monster! Unless...!" The realization hit Naruto like a brick.

"That's right, my Dark Angel: III - The Succubus when she attacks she can change you monster from attack mode to defense mode or vice-versa. "

"Oh no! My Evil Hero Lighting Golem only has 1500 defense points! That means!"

"That's right! You monster just got iced!" Tayuya looked smug.

Evil Hero Lighting Golem switched to defense mode then was clawed to nothing.

"Err!" Naruto covered his face as the wind from his monsters death hit him. Dark Angel: III - The Succubus winked at him and went back to Tayuya's side.

"Do you see yet Naruto? Why I'm doing this?" Tayuya asked her friend.

"No I don't." Everyone that could, saw a pair of black wings cover both Naruto and Tayuya. "My go." He looked at his draw. "I play Dark Fusion Recovery. Like its good counterpart, I add 1 Dark Fusion and a monster with 'Hero' in its name. So I add Dark Fusion and Sparkman to my hand. Now I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman attack mode!"

**EH Sparkman 1600/1400 **

"ATTACK!"

Tayuya just stood there as her monster was attacked.

Both Sparkman and Dark Angel: III - The Succubus were destroyed.

"I end my turn." Naruto said coldly.

"Good... my turn." She looked at her draw and smiled. "Alright Naruto... let's see how you can handle this card!"

"I hope she doesn't play it." Hinata said on the sidelines.

"Play what Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"You weren't here when Tayuya was a bully. She used this deck all the time to bully other kids and take their rarest cards." She told him.

"She was?" Asked Kiba, shocked at the news.

"Yea, then when she beat me one day and took my card, my St. Joan, I asked her why she did what she did. Then the next day she came back, asked for forgiveness and returned everyone cards she took." Hinata's eyes narrowed. _'Now she's acting almost exactly how she use to. Please Tayuya, don't play...'_

"I play Dark Angel's Fallen Sanctuary!"

_'No!'_

"Hahaha!" A fortress like Sanctuary in the Sky, just dark clouds and black. "With this on the field I can't lose. But enough of that. I summon Dark Angel: IV - The Vengeful Angel!"

**Dark Angel: IV - The Vengeful Angel 1800/1300**

A woman with black long hair. Her build was thin, she had long black wings and a giant ax on her shoulder.

"Now my Dark Angel's Fallen Sanctuary comes into play, granting all of my Dark Angel monsters 500 more attack points.

**Dark Angel: IV - The Vengeful Angel ATK: 1800 - 2300**

"Attack his life point directly!"

Naruto watched, as did everyone else, as the Dark Angel with the giant ax axed Naruto.

"ERR!"

Naruto 4000 - 1700Lps

"Alright this duel's almost done. It's your move Naruto." Tayuya said.

"My draw." Naruto looked at his draw. "I end my turn."

Everyone gasp.

"I guess that means I win this duel. My go. Now my field card effect activates. Once a turn during my standby phase, I must return one Dark Angel monster from my grave to my deck, if I can't it's effect is negated for the turn." Tayuya explained.

"That's not much of a cost." Hana said to herself. She and the rest of the 5 strongest duelist of the school thought the same thing.

"So, I return my Dark Angel: II - The Shape shifter back to my deck." She said. "Now time to play some cards. I play Dark Angel's Fallen Sanctuary's Life Draining Mist."

"What's that!" Kiba asked. As a dark mist surrounded the playing field.

"Big trouble for Naruto." Hinata said to the group.

"I also play Dark Angel's Spring! Now once a turn, I gain 500 life points! Starting now." Tayuya raised her duel disk as she gained 500 more points.

Tayuya 1100 - 1600lps

"Now I play Lost Wings and I can add one Dark Angel monster from my deck or graveyard to my hand. So I add from my deck Dark Angel III - The Succubus to my hand and summon her to the field. In attack mode!"

**Dark Angel: III - The Succubus 1600/700**

"And now her power grows too. To 2100!

**Dark Angel: III - The Succubus ATK: 1600 - 2100**

"Now my monsters attack him directly! End this duel!"

Both The Succubus and the Vengeful Angel attacked Naruto.

"Not today Tayuya. I play my face down card Negate attack!" The Negate Attack trap card appeared. "This stops your attack and ends the battle phase."

"Darn, almost Naruto. I end my turn but make no mistake, I am right and you'll see it by the end of the duel. Because you know as well as I how this duel will end." Tayuya said.

"Hey Hinata, how is this duel going to end if both of them know how it's going to end?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. Tayuya is acting the same, yet different as well." Hinata thought on how Tayuya use to act when using this deck.

"Alright, my go." Naruto looked at his draw. "I play O - Oversoul. This allows me to bring back one Elemental hero monster to the field. So come forth, Sparkman! But he won't be here for long. I sacrifice my Sparkman to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge!"

**Evil Hero Malicious Edge 2600/1800**

"Malicious Edge attack! Destroy her Dark Angel: IV - The Vengeful Angel!"

"By attacking, you triggered my Dark Angel's Fallen Sanctuary's Life Draining Mist effect."

"What!"

"Oh don't worry, your attack will go through, by here what happens. I gain 200 life points per a star of the attacking monster. So I gain 1400 life points." Tayuya gave a sweet smile.

However Malicious Edge with great speed sliced Dark Angel IV - The Vengeful Angel.

Tayuya 1600 - 3000 - 2700lps.

"Err. I end my turn." Naruto growled.

"Good, my go then. And thanks' to my Dark Angel's spring. I draw two cards instead of one." She smiled. "But now I return my Dark Angel IV - The Vengeful Angel back to my deck. To keep the effect of my Dark Angel's Fallen Sanctuary effect in play. Now I summon Dark Angel: IV - The Vengeful Angel again in attack mode. And end with a face down. Your move."

**Dark Angel: IV - The Vengeful Angel 2300/1300**

"Alright, my move my friend. Now... let's see if you can handle a whole new Evil Hero monster. I play Dark Fusion And fuse my Evil Hero Malicious Edge and my Masked Beast Des Gardius in my hand to form...!"

The Dark Fusion settled to form a new monster. "Evil Hero Malicious Fiend!"

**Evil Hero Malicious Fiend 3500/2100**

"Now. Evil Hero Malicious Fiend attack! Destroy her Vengeful Angel!" Naruto ordered.

Malicious Fiend cut Dark Angel: IV - The Vengeful Angel to ribbons.

"My monster maybe gone but I gain 1600 life points.

Tayuya 2700 - 4300 - 3100lps.

"You can't beat me like this Naruto. You should know." Tayuya smiled. Many guys instantly fell in love with her.

"I end my turn." Naruto said.

"Good, now I draw two cards and gain 500 life points."

Tayuya - 3100 - 3600lps

"Now I return Dark Angel: II - The Shape Shifter to my deck thanks to my Dark Angel's Fallen Sanctuary. Now then what shall I do?" She asked herself. "I think I'll place one card face down, and then sacrifice my Dark Angel: III - The Succubus to summon Dark Angel: V - The Lover. Attack mode."

**Dark Angel: V - The Lover ****2000/2000**

"And you know what that means. 500 more points for her.

**Dark Angel: V - The Lover ****ATK: 2000 - 2500**

"I'll end my turn. Oh, and I know of you fiends effect. My Lover here makes all of my Dark Angel monsters immune to all of your card effects." Tayuya smiled.

"How can anyone face a deck build like that? I mean, no matter what you can't get past her defiance to get to her life points as she just summons another monster. Gaining life points when your opponent attacks and once a turn. Truly a powerful deck." Hana explained.

Hinata already knew this. She was just hoping that when the duel ended, she'll still have both of her friends.

_'Mother, I'm sorry, I broke my promise to you twice now.'_ Tayuya said in her mind. _'Once out of selfish greed and just being an idiot. I hope you can forgive me for breaking it this time around. As it is the only deck that can free Naruto from his current mind set. And maybe, just maybe, well be able to put our dark past behind us.'_ Tayuya finished.

"My go Tayuya. I play I - Infernal Vengeance, here's how it works. For every Evil Hero monster in my graveyard, I draw 2 cards. And by my count, that's 3 Evil Heroes. meaning 6 new cards." Naruto drew his cards. "Yes, now let's play a few of them. I play Dark Fusion!"

Another black vortex opened. Everyone covered their face as the wind picked up.

"Now, I fuse Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and The Wicked Dreadroot in order to summon!"

A new Evil Hero was summoned.

"Evil Hero Dark Gaia!"

**Evil Hero Dark Gaia 7500/0000**

"Now I set one card face down. Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Evil Hero Malicious Fiend attack! End this duel."

Both Evil Heroes attacked Tayuya and her Dark Angel V - The Lover.

"Sorry Naruto, but I placed a trap. I activate Dark Angel's Will!"

Tayuya face down card flipped face up. It had a red head girl on it with Dark Wings covering her.

"I discard one Dark Angel monster from my hand. And all damage done to me this turn becomes... 0." She discarded a card and a force field stopped both monsters attacks. Both monsters looked annoyed that they didn't manage to hit her.

"Fine, I end my turn. I'll just finish you off next turn." Naruto said.

"That might be a tad difficult for you now Naruto. Dark Angel's Will is a continuous trap card." She smiled.

Everyone gasped.

"And don't forget, I gain life points for your attack."

Tayuya 3600 - 6800lps

"How do you beat her?" Hana asked. With a deck like that, how can you win?

"I see..." Naruto just now said.

"You see what?" Tayuya asked.

"I see where this duel is going. And it will end on my next turn." He stated.

Many where shocked that Naruto would make such a bold claim.

"Oh?" Tayuya asked. "I hope to see that." She smiled. _'Does he get it?'_"But you have to make it to your next turn. My draw, now I draw 2 cards plus another card for my Dark Angel's Will effect combined with my Field card. Now I gain 500 life points." Tayuya stated.

Tayuya 6800 - 7300lps

"Now then... I add yet another of my Dark Angel monsters to my deck." She did. "But it's time to end this. I play this!" She set a card in the magic trap zone. "I play Fallen Wings! Now I send every Dark Angel monster in my hand, deck and field to the graveyard that is named Dark Angel I - XII." **(1 -12)** Her Dark Angel V - The Lover shattered and most of her deck was now in the graveyard.

"Why would she do that? Now she has no defense." Kiba asked.

Hinata looked both shocked and scared. "No... No... she wouldn't! She said she wouldn't!" Hinata again looked fearful.

"Care to fill the rest of us normal people in Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"She always used this with..."

"Now..." Back to the duel. "... with most of my monsters in my graveyard I can play this."

"Most?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, most. Now I play this! The magic card The Fallen XIII! I can only play this when I have 12 different Dark Angel monsters in my graveyard. Now thanks to my magic card. I do. Now I summon my strangest monster!" A black vortex with black feathers appeared behind Tayuya. The wind picked up and everyone but Naruto and Tayuya covered their face. "Now come forth... my ultimate monster... Dark Angel: XIII - The Queen of Fallen Angels.

A majestic looking woman came from the vertex. She had long black hair, red eyes, long black wings that were 4 feet long each. Aside from that, she was a carbon copy of Tayuya. Many guys instantly fell in love with her. Some of them fighting over her.

"I see, that's the monster I've been sensing. All this time, surrounding you in her power." Naruto stated.

"Yes she is. Now then _see_ her power!" Tayuya yelled at him.

**Dark Angel: XIII - The Queen of Fallen Angels 13000/13000**

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled, seeing such a powerful monster.

"That's only half of it. Now she gains 500 attack points by my field card but thanks to her own effect she gains 500 more attacks points for every Dark Angel in my grave... so..." She smiled.

**Dark Angel: XIII - The Queen of Fallen Angels ATK: 13000 - 23000**

"That disk must be broken."

"I hope it is."

"I like a woman with some bite to her."

This was some of the comments from the peanut gallery.

Dark Angel: XIII - The Queen of Fallen Angels gave them a massive evil look. That scared all of them shitless.

"Now it's time to end this. And I was hoping so much more from you Naruto. Go Dark Angel: XIII - The Queen of Fallen Angels attack! Nightmare Wing!"

Dark Angel: XIII - The Queen of Fallen Angels prepared to attack Naruto's monsters.

"Now so fast. I have my own face down card. I play Sacrifice of the Evil Heroes. Here is how it works. I sacrifice all monsters on my field..." Both of Naruto's evil hero monsters shattered. "... now I draw 2 cards for each. However, I can't draw at all next turn and your battle ends right now, no damage is counted." Naruto told his card effect.

"I see." Her monster returned to her side. "Well, I'll just end you next turn. Think you can wait?" She asked. _'Come on...'_

"I told you Tayuya. This duel ends now, I play Celestial Sword - Eatos and Summon Guardian Eatos!"

**Guardian Eatos 2500/2000**

"But that's not all. Now, I remove 5 monsters from your graveyard to increase my Guardian's attack points."

5 cards came out of Tayuya's graveyard.

**Dark Angel: XIII - The Queen of Fallen Angels ATK: 23000 - 20500**

**Guardian Eatos ATK: 2500 - 10000**

"Your monster is still weaker than mine." Tayuya said.

"True. However I'm not done. Now I play Gift of the Evil Heroes. This one is simple enough. I give you one Fiend type monster or an Evil Hero monster and summon it to your field. However, you lose life point equal to that monsters attack and defense points added together. Now I summon to your field, the all powerful Yubel!"

**Yubel 0/0**

"But why? He could have ended her if he summoned a stranger monster than that?" Kiba asked. Thinking that the monster was worthless.

"No! That's his plan!" Hana realized what Naruto was thinking, based on what she knew.

"Now Tayuya... this duel ends. I play Super Polymerization!"

Yet another black vortex appeared. Again everyone, but this time only Tayuya didn't flinch, covered this head because of the wind.

"You know what this does. This allows me to fuse one of my monsters, with any monster on your field. I told you this duel ends."

Eatos gave a scream as she was sucked in the vortex while Yubel stayed silent. Black lighting shoot out throughout the field.

"Now come forth, my strongest Evil Hero. Evil Hero Malicious Goddess!"

**Evil Hero ****Malicious Goddess ?/0**

"I'm sure you remembered how my Malicious Goddess gains attack points. She gains double of the attacks points of the monsters use to fuse to summon her. However, I used Yubel as a fusion material monster. So, Yubel is counted to have 3000 attack points. So sorry." Naruto smiled.

**Evil Hero ****Malicious Goddess 26000/0**

_'Rika...'_ Naruto and Tayuya heard Evil Hero Malicious Goddess say in their heads.

_'Clare...'_ Again Naruto and Tayuya heard Dark Angel: XIII - The Queen of Fallen Angels say in their heads.

"26000 attack points! Come on what's with the super high attack points!" Kiba yelled.

"Now Tayuya, I hope you know what comes next. When Evil Hero Malicious Goddess and Dark Angel: XIII - The Queen of Fallen Angels meet in battle... " Naruto told her.

"Oh I know." She smiled.

"Good, then this next move won't come to a surprise to you. Evil Hero Malicious Goddess attack Dark Angel: XIII - The Queen of Fallen Angels now and end this duel!"

"Go Dark Angel: XIII - The Queen of Fallen Angels. Attack! Let's end this!"

Both Evil Hero Malicious Goddess and Dark Angel: XIII - The Queen of Fallen Angels flew at each other. Their hands interlaced with each other and a dark light started to glow from them.

"This is the end Tayuya!" Naruto yelled.

"I know! Like you said. We shall go together!"

Both Dark Angel: XIII - The Queen of Fallen Angels and Evil Hero Malicious Goddess shattered in black light.

Naruto 1700 - 0000lps

Tayuya 7300 - 0000lps

A dark aura around both Naruto and Tayuya exploded and went into their cards.

"Uh...? Huh? Correct me if I'm wrong but shouldn't Naruto's monster have won that one?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, your wrong Kiba." Tayuya said.

"Huh?"

"When Evil Hero Malicious Goddess and Dark Angel: XIII - The Queen of Fallen Angels meet in battle, they destroy each other." Naruto said to him as he walked up to his group of friends.

Tayuya smiled. "And when they do, the duel ends in a draw." Tayuya looked at her Dark Angel: XIII - The Queen of Fallen Angels card. She winked at her.

Naruto looked at his Evil Hero Malicious Goddess card and she did the same.

"So... do you get it now Naruto?" Tayuya asked.

"Yes... I get it." He put his now Heroes deck into his deck holder. Naruto looks at the setting sun and takes a breath. _'I get it now... mother... did you see me? I have gotten past your old Evil Heroes. Just like you always said I would. With Tayuya's help of course. Mother... I'll make you proud.'_

**POW**

Naruto was dropped kicked in the head.

"OW DAMMIT KIBA, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"THAT WAS FOR BEING ASS THIS PAST WEEK!"

"YOU ASS I'VE BEEN HAVING AN EMOTIONAL PROBLEM THIS PAST WEEK!"

**POW**

Naruto punched Kiba. This started an all out brawl between the two.

Outside of the dorm Dinivas was watching. **"Naruto is back to normal... good. Soon we'll have our duel."**

_**"Yes and then you'll bring the white Knight to us. Fine his weakness and use it against him."**_ One of what's left of the big 5 said.

**"You've seen how that has worked for you so far. No, when I face Naruto it will be fair and square. No cheats, no tricks. Just him and me in a duel of skill. But I must go."** Dinivas cut the connection.

_**"They are fools to think that Kushina and Minato's child would fall for their tactics. But, they'll serve their purpose soon enough. Keep doing what you're doing Dinivas. And report back to me as soon as. I must have the Sun King."**_ The voice on the other PDA said.

**"I know, I'm going to find it. Just be patient. There is only so many spots left to check."**

_**"Right, get going, someone is calling you on your school PDA."**_

The voice on the other PDA cut the connection.

Dinivas looked at the School PDA. Dinivas smiled.

* * *

**(Next Day)**

"Okay, how did this happen?" Naruto asked.

Kiba smirked. "Well, while you we're being emo..." Naruto growled. "... Someone had the balls to challenge my big sis to a match."

**"Up first, the challenger Ken Samachi." **

A young Blue walked out.

**"And his opponent's** **the Queen of Obelisk and of Duel Academy Hana Inuzuka!"**

Many kids cheered for her. Including Kiba.

**"Now then, it was decided that Ken will have the first move. Now then... DUEL!"**

"Let's duel!"

4000/4000

"Alright, my go. Now I play the magic card A Legendary Ocean!"

What looked like an underwater city came from below.

"Now I play double summon. This allows me to summon 2 times this turn. I now I play pot of greed and draw two cards." He smiled. "Now I summon both Deep-sea Warrior and The Legendary Fisherman! Both attack mode."

**Deep-sea Warrior 1800/2000**

**The Legendary Fisherman 2050/1800**

"That ends my turn." Ken finished.

"Alright... my turn." Hana drew her card. "I play, pot of greed and draw two cards." She smiled once again. "Now I play Graceful Charity, now this Ken, this card is the card that ends you. But now I draw 3 cards and discard two." She did what needed to be done. "Now I set 3 cards face down, and summon a monster in face down defense mode. I end my turn."

"Good my go." Ken drew his card. "Now The Legendary Fisherman attack! Destroy her face down monster!" Ken yelled.

When his monster got close, the face down monster flipped face up and it was Cyber Jar.

"NO!"

"Now being a blue means you know what's next. We each pick up 5 cards and summon all the monsters we can." Hana picked up her 5 cards. "I summon 4 monsters!"

**Shining Angel 1400/800**

**Mirage Dragon 1600/600**

**Kaiser-Sea Horse 1700/1650**

**Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke 1800/1000**

Hana smiled, her strategy was coming along.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I were you. Now I summon 5 monster!" Hana didn't even flinch.

"Who... lucky break on the kids side?" Tenten asked.

"No, Hana planned for this." Neji said to her.

"Now I summon these 5 monsters!"

**Oxygenddon 1800/800**

**X2 Hydrogeddon 1800/1200**

**Terrorking Salmon 2600/1200**

**Giga Gagagigo 2650/1700**

"Now if I recall, it's still my move. Attack Giga Gagagigo! Destroy his Ninja!"

Giga Gagagigo charged Hana's Ninja monster.

"Activate trap card! Sakuretsu Armor! Your monster is now destroyed!" Giga Gagagigo hit the armor and was shattered. "But that's not all! Now I activate the trap card Nightmare Wheel! And place your Terrorking Salmon on it!"

Terrorking Salmon was hooked onto the wheel. No pun intended.

"You may have destroyed my monsters but I can still do this! Attack!"

Ken's last 3 monsters attacked Hana's 3 weaker monsters. Hana lost Shining Angel Mirage Dragon Kaiser-Sea Horse.

Hana 4000 - 3300lps

"Ha! Your own move back fired!" Ken yelled in an arrogant manner.

_'Fool'_ Many duelist said in their heads. "I play my Angel's effect. Now I summon Royal Magical Library!"

**Royal Magical Library 0000/2000**

"Err. However I'm not done. Now I play Mage power! This will..."

"No it won't. I play my Spell Shield Type-8. This negates your magic card and destroys it." Hana explained.

Ken at first had a scowl on his face. "No matter. That is the card I wanted you to counter. Now I can play this without fear! I play Bonding H2O! You know what comes next! Now I summon my Water Dragon!"

**Water Dragon 3000/2800**

"Now I summon Divine Dragon Aquabizarre in attack mode! And that ends my turn."

**Divine Dragon Aquabizarre 2300/1700**

"You're not bad... for a rookie." Hana said. "But your way too arrogant for your own good. My draw." Hana looked at her draw. "Now you lose 500 life points.

Ken 4000 - 3500lps

"I set one card face down. And switch both my monsters to defense mode." Hana then thought her next move. "Now I play Tribute to the Doomed! I discard this card. Look at it well, it'll be the card that will end you."

Ken looked at the card. It was a trap card he never saw before.

"Now I destroy your Water Dragon!"

Water dragon was destroyed by Hana's magic card.

"Now I summon a monster in face down defense mode. And that will end my turn."

"Fool!" Ken said. "You could have attacked one of my weaker monsters and stopped one of my best from coming back! Some Queen you are! My draw!" He looked at his card and smiled. "Perfect. I play another one Bonding H2O! And once again fuse my 3 monsters in order to summon another, Water Dragon!"

**Water Dragon 3000/2800**

Hana looked unfazed.

"Man... your sister looks hot when she duels." Naruto said to Kiba without thinking.

"You jerk! That's my sister you're talking about!" Kiba yelled.

"I know. It doesn't mean it's any less true."

"Alright then." Ken continued his turn. "I summon my Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness in attack mode."

**Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness 2300/1400**

"Now my monsters. Destroy all of hers!" Ken yelled.

All 3 of Ken's monsters did a water blast to Hana's 3 monsters. Hana's face down was Mystical Elf. Ken just smirked. "I end my turn, but on my next turn you'll be done and I'll be on top." He smiled, he could almost taste his victory.

"Alright, my go." Hana smiled at her card. "First you lose 500 more life points. And I en my turn without playing a card."

Ken 3500 - 3000lps

"Now... you lose, my turn! YES! Now I sacrifice my Terrorking Salmon to play Levia-Dragon - Daedalus!"

**Levia-Dragon - Daedalus 2800/1700**

"Now my monsters ATTACK END THIS DUEL!" Ken yelled feeling that he had won.

"Foolish rookie! I placed a trap Waboku! Now I take no damage this turn." Hana smiled at the face that Ken was making. He was frowning and what looked like a childish temper tantrum.

"Fine, I'll just end you next turn! Think you can wait?"

"Yes I think I can. My draw. I set one card face down. Now I play Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can't attack for 3 full turns. Now I think I can wait." She smiled.

Ken was about to throw a fit. "Alright, my turn." Ken looked at his draw. "Now I play my Levia-Dragon - Daedalus' effect. I discard a Umi on the field and destroy all other cards on the field. Aside from itself!" Ken smiled. "I will win this turn!"

Daedalus destroyed all of the other cards with a Tsunami wave.

"Now then... I play this magic card, Arrival from the Deep. Now here's how it works I reveal cards from the top of my deck until I reveal a level 7 or higher water type monster. All other cards are sent to the graveyard. The monster I get, I get to summon for free." Ken smiled.

8 cards were revealed then one of the strongest water monsters. Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus

**Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus 2900/1600**

**Levia-Dragon - Daedalus 2600/1500**

"Now then... I think it's time for me to win this duel. Attack my monsters of the deep! Attack her life points directly!" ken yelled one last time.

"No way! She's going to lose!" Kiba yelled in disbelief.

"I don't think so." Naruto said out loud."

"Huh?" Kiba looked at Naruto.

"Yea. She has a grin almost as big as Naruto's." Tayuya finished.

"Now I discard my fluff ball friend Kuriboh so I block your attacks!"

**(AN: The Kuriboh I have blocks all damage to my life points when discarded. I double checked)**

"So, I take no damage." Hana smiled.

"What does it take to defeat you! I end my turn!" Ken sneered.

"A lot more than you little man." Hana taunted. "Now, is it my turn?" Ken nodded. "Good... my draw." Hana looked at her draw and her only card in her hand."Now I play a trap card."

"What? You have no face down cards in play and you can't play a trap card from your hand!" Ken was shocked and a little frightened.

"Who said it was from my hand. Remember the card I discarded for my magic card a few turns back? Well when I discard it from my hand to the graveyard I can play it from my graveyard anytime I wish. Now I play Dark Toxic Mist! By removing it from play I can use it. Now your monsters attack and defense points get cut in half!"

"WHAT!"

A purple colored mist swarmed Ken's two water monsters. They both roared in pain as the toxic cloud covered them.

**Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus 2900/1600 - 1450/800**

**Levia-Dragon - Daedalus 2600/1500 - 1300/750**

"It doesn't matter. You can't defeat me in one turn." Ken sighed in relief.

"Are you sure? The card in my hand is a powerful 8 star monster. So powerful that you'll lose when he attacks." Hana declared.

"So what. You have to sacrifice at least 2 monsters first, and you have no other monsters. You lose Hana Inuzuka!" Ken smiled.

"I don't think so. Now I'm about to summon one of my strongest monsters. Remember when I said on my first turn? That the two cards I discarded would be your undoing. Now I will prove it. I remove Gilford the Lighting and Dark Ruler Ha Des from play." The 2 monsters were removed from her graveyard and then disappeared in smoke. "In order to summon my Black Luster Solder - Envoy of the Beginning!" Hana yelled and many people grasped.

**Black Luster Solder - Envoy of the Beginning 3000/2500**

"ERR!" Ken eyes were widened. A powerful monster it was. "It doesn't matter, you can't beat me this turn. I'll have a turn to win still!"

"No, you won't. Now Black Luster Solder attack! Destroy his Levia-Dragon - Daedalus!"

Black Luster Solder started many sword thrusts at Levia-Dragon - Daedalus. Levia-Dragon - Daedalus roared as it was sliced and diced.

Ken 3000 - 1300lps

"ERRR!" Ken covered his face as his monster was destroyed. "It's not over yet!"

"Yes... it is..." Hana said.

"What she mean?" Kiba asked.

"Because of Black Luster Solder - Envoy of the Beginning's effect. Which is about to be used right now." Naruto stated.

"Now that my Black Luster Solder - Envoy of the Beginning destroyed a monster, he can now use his effect. Which mean he can attack again. To wipe you out."

Black Luster Solder once again began to attack with many sword thrusts at Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus. It too roared as it too was destroyed.

Ken 1300 - 0000Lps

"What? I lost?" Ken was shocked. He had victory in his hands. And Hana took it from him.

"You're too arrogant for your own good. Study more and be less arrogant and you might go somewhere in this line of work." Hana left the field as many cheered for her win. Naruto and the gang also cheered for her victory.

* * *

**With Hana**

"Well that was fun. Always needed to put that kid in his place." Hana looked at her brother Kiba and his friend Naruto and smiled. "It's good to see a good duelist back on his feet."

"Is it now?"

Hana looked to her left. It was the rest of the top 5.

"I would assume you wouldn't want a challenge for your position." Neji said.

"As a matter a fact I would. I've been on top of this school for the better part of 3 years. When Itachi vanished." She sighed. "But Naruto won't challenge me. Not yet at least." She told them.

"Why not?" Tenten asked.

Hana looked back at Naruto. "Because he said he wouldn't until I ask him." Hana again smiled. "It's nice to see a good duelist without the annoying factor about him." Hana then looked back at the other top 5 duelists.

"Well they might not be here anymore. Remember? Professor Orochimaru has set up a duel in a week. If he and that girl Tayuya lose their gone. So they'll be gone by then. No need to worry." Neji said in a matter of fact tune.

"I don't know that kid Naruto has a knack for snatching victory from the jaws of defeat. We'll see in a week." Hana said taking one last look at Kiba and his friends as they left.

* * *

**(END)**

**Sorry it's so late. But Collage has me tied up for at least 4 or 5 more weeks. Then I can focus more time on updates. Next update is Wrath of the Soul Empress or White Fox**. **LoC will continue when the semester is over.**


	10. The END

**This is the end**

**This is something I said to myself long ago I would never do. Yet here I am doing it.**

**I am discontinuing this story and all of my other stories on this site.**

**I'm moving to 'Your Fan fiction' under the same name.**

**Anyone who wants to take this story or any others is welcome to do so.**

**Sorry and I wish you all luck.**

**goodbye**


End file.
